


All of you in my memory

by Illumini



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After Weirdmageddon, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mirror Universe, Murder, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2019-11-22 12:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini
Summary: A murderer is on the loose! When one of Dipper's friends becomes a victim, the hunt for the killer is getting personal. Dipper throws himself head over heels into the case, where he meets a mysterious man with black-blonde hair. Who is this rich stranger, who offers him a life of mysteries and excitement and who also seems to be interested in finding the culprit?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! I am back with another story of my favourite pairing in the world: Bill and Dipper! Hooray! Initially I planned a dark, horror-like story, but I think it's going to turn out a litlte differently after some chapters. Also Bill is at first muuuch more reserved and less crazy. I hope this is not a complete bummer and I hope you'll still like it. Also, this is going to be more on the slow burn side :'( sorry already.  
> Also I will add additional tags and characters as the story progresses in order not to give any spoilers in advance.  
> Thank you for everyone reading! Please feel free to give feedback, it's much appreciated!

“ _Third Eye Murderer strikes back! No one is safe. First case reported in London!_ ”

Dipper scanned through the news on the display of his phone. Although he was not usually interested into the regular headlines, this particular one did however spark his interest and he read every line twice in order not to miss any important detail.

“The victim, a young student, age 25, was found around 6 o'clock in the morning in an empty alley. The body was cut open at several places and died of blood loss. The eyes were removed. Instead there was a third eye carved on the forehead. The trademark of the murderer.”

Brows furrowing, Dipper looked up, deep in thought. Around him the tube was packed with other people who were checking the screens of their phones, too. No one was paying him any mind. Usually Dipper also tried to avoid making eye contat with anyone on his way to work. He hated nothing more than being dragged into a conversation with a stranger. His eyes glued to his smartphone was a safe way to keep himself out of trouble, but right now he needed a break and scanned his surrounding without focussing on anything in particular.

“So the murderer left the USA and his new target is London? Or could it be some kind of copycat?”

Dipper thought to himself and without realizing it, he started to chew on his thumb's nail. Meanwhile the display on his phone went black again, but Dipper was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice.

“I wonder what the victims might have in common? Most of them were between 20 and 30, but not all of them were men. There were women, too. They all died the same way. Most of them were living alone. No one was married, none had children. Most of them introvert, hmmm...,”

Dipper loved solving mysteries. At least that part had not changed since his childhood while everything else had.

The brunet was 26 and he was wearing a suit that did not quite fit him. Not only because the trousers were baggy and the jacket too loose, his tie half-heartedly tied, no, it was more because a suit did not fit his personality. A suit represented everything Dipper not wanted to be and still, here he was, crammed into a tube, on his way to a job he loathed.

He did a boring nine to five office job and he lived in a small flat in the suburb of London. Each morning he would get up early, spend an eternity waiting for a bus that would not come in time and then he would get stuffed into the underground with a thousand other people at the same time.

It was nothing like he would have liked to live. Compared to all the adventures he was allowed to experience in his childhood, this was a joke and sometimes Dipper asked himself if maybe he was still sleeping and this was only a nightmare.

He looked down again on the device in his hand. With one swift gesture he unlocked the screen and finished reading the article.

What he would give in order to be a part of the investigation, he sighed and then he got up when is destination was announced.

“Mind the gap!” a monotone voice warned Dipper, while he hopped out of the wagon and headed for the escalators.

While he waited in line with everyone else to arrive at the top, his mind was still occupied with the mysterious murder.

“I wonder what the third eye does symbolize? It must be some kind of message. Why else should he or she spent so much time carving it in so much detail?”

Dipper had seen a picture of it once. It had appeared in the newspaper when the first victim was found. Later it was decided to be too gruesome for the news and in order to avoid inspiring others to follow the murderers lead, the media never released such a photo again.

But from what he had seen, Dipper could tell that it had not happened on a whim. The design was unique and the placing was done with utmost care in the centre of the forehead.

There was no blackmailing nor did it seem like an act motivated from a political background. The most interesting part however was that it started in the USA near Gravity Falls, went over the whole country and now it continued in England. From all the pseudo forensic background Dipper had, he knew, that usually a change of continents was highly unusual for a killer.

With a shrill beep Dipper punched his ID card to the time clock and although he did not know any of the colleges names he was passing, he greeted them politely on his way to his cubicle.

He did not look particularly forward to this day, but at least it was Friday, which meant that he would be able to stay at home nonestop for the next 48 hours straight. A small grin tucked at the corner of his lips and after he had hung up his coat, he went to the kitchen on his floor in order to get some hot water for his tea.

While he waited for the water to boil several other people showed up and got themselves coffee, happily spreading the hottest office gossip. Dipper couldn't care less and he distracted himself with choosing a cup, that was still usable, from the shelves. With a frown he ended up with one mug in baby blue. On the front was a cute kitten that was clawing itself to a branch saying: “Hang in there”.

It was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. At the same time the motive looked somehow familiar, but Dipper couldn't put his finger on the place where he might have seen it before. It only made sense that someone brought it to work in order to get rid of it. Finally the water was boiling and he filled his cup up, leaving just enough room to add some milk.

Dipper loved to drink Early Grey tea with milk and sugar. Some thought this was a girlish trait, but he would never give up the habit. The warm liquid relaxed him while at the same time it gave him motivation for the day, keeping his social anxiety at bay. He would never understand why people would prefer coffee over this heavenly substance. Also too much caffeine only made Dipper antsy and his heart would start to race in an irritating kind of way.

The embarrassing mug in his hand, Dipper returned back to his place and skipped through the tasks that lay ahead of him. Sighing, he rolled his eyes and started the inevitable eight hours of brainless tasks that would earn him money, which he needed in order to pay his rent and buy food. He had no other choice he reasoned with himself and the hours went by slowly like a chewing gum that got stretched between the floor and your shoe.

After a long day that nearly bored him to death, he was finally free to leave and the moment he passed the door of the office building, he felt a heavy weight fall from his back. He knew that it wasn't very healthy to be working in a job you didn't like, but he also felt too overwhelmed by his life that he was unable to dare a job change.

Following the current of people back the underground, Dipper started to check his mobile for any news he might have missed. There was nothing new about the third eye case, but much to his delight, he had a few messages from his sister Mabel, waiting for him in his messenger.

Excited he opened the app and was greeted by a picture of a unicorn, riding on a rainbow and a gif animation was telling him “It's fri-yay!”.

Dipper had to chuckle to himself about this. The picture was followed by a message.

“hey bro-bro, what's up? Any plans for the weekend :) :) :)?? Marshall and me well stay at home, looking after the baby. This little monster is starting to crawl and we need to keep an eye on him. Lot's of loooove!!”

Since Dipper was holding the phone in one hand, while his other hand was clutching a pole for dear life within the underground, he just kept his reply to a minimum and send a grinning emoji.

Mabel wouldn't mind. She knew that he wasn't someone who would reply immediately. It set him under too much stress, if people expected him to answer as soon as he opened the message. Sometimes he wouldn't open them at all, in order not to build up pressure. His sister knew all of his quirks, therefore his short reply wouldn't lead to any major drama. Also Mabel had her own family now and they rarely found the time to properly see each other through a video call. A picture or an emoji were enough to show that he was thinking of her and the other way around.

Before Dipper returned to his small flat he made a detour for the supermarket. He bought some frozen food and a few packages of chips, combined with soda. It was just enough to bring him through a weekend of happy isolation.

With a groan he let the heavy bags fall to the ground of his flat, after he had brought the food to the kitchen.

His flat wasn't very big, but at least his kitchen was separate from the main room. After he had put everything away, he made himself another mug of tea and went for his favourite spot in his whole flat: the study desk, where his laptop was waiting for him.

He took the blanket that Mabel had given him as a present a few years ago for Christmas, which was especially cosy, and he slung it around his should and then he fell into the chair in front of his computer, flipping it open.

Dipper's one room flat had not much else to offer. In one corner there was Dipper's bed, the sheets tangled and untouched since he left for his day at work. In front of it was a carpet that Stanley had contributed and it had a horrible, indefinable colour. Dipper would rather not know where it had originally come from. Next to the carpet was an old leather sofa, Dipper had bought second hand, but although it already had holes, it was very comfy. However the main attractions were the bookshelves lined up on the walls and that were bursting with books and knowledge. Three books, that were especially dear to Dipper, were presented on one shelve of their own: the Diaries Number one to three. They were Dipper's most valuable possessions and he worshipped them like a holy grail.

Scanning through his favourite forum “Creepslayerz” he read through some feeds regarding the third eye case. There was a lively discussion about the change of continents and if this was a copy or the real deal. Dipper was just about to reply to one of the threads, when suddenly a chat opened up at the bottom of his screen.

'What's up pinecorn26?'

Yes, pinecorn26 was his username in the forum. Each time he read the name, he sometimes felt like it had been a bad decision, but since he was already a well known user, he didn't felt like changing it again.

'Hey JohntheOther, how are you?' Dipper typed back. JohntheOther was one of his best friends from the forum. His real name was indeed John and he lived in London.

Dipper had first met him at the monthly “Mystery Meeting” that was a gathering of people who were interested in supernatural things and at those meetings people had a platform to share their theories or experience in real life. At first Dipper hadn't wanted to attend, but Mabel had talked him into it, since she felt that Dipper must be lonely all alone in England.

To his surprise those meetings had turned out pretty entertaining. The people that showed up were much like Dipper and they were easy to get along with.

Of course Dipper had never shared his complete story with them. He only mentioned a few risk free episodes like the Gnomes or Mermando and earned some 'Ohhhs' and 'Ahhs' from his fellow mystery friends.

Revealing to them the whole Weirdmageddon story however, seemed to be a bad idea and a little over the top.

He did not want to boast about what had happened at Gravity Falls 13 years ago. Actually he didn't feel like mentioning it ever again.

Some of the events were still hunting him in his dreams up until today and he was far from being a kid anymore.

'I'm going mystery hunting tonight! It's going to be the real thing! I tell you, THE REAL thing!'

JohntheOther wrote and Dipper smiled.

'That sounds awesome? Where do you go? Is it dangerous?'

'A S.E.C.R.E.T! Top secret and yes, it's very dangerous! But I have to do it!'

'Ok,...'

Dipper wasn't sure if his friend was serious or not.

'Take care,' he added as an afterthought.

'I will! See you on the other side!'

~~JohntheOther left the chat~

Grabbing the tea-mug that he had placed next to his laptop Dipper leaned back in his chair, furrowing his brows. John had been on some kind of special case for quite some time, but he had never spilled any details. Dipper could not help but worry a little about John. He sighed and sipped at his tea. It had gone cold hours ago. Dipper checked the time. It was already way past midnight and Dipper decided to quit for today and finally go to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend passed too quickly and on Monday Dipper found himself again pressed between other people in the tube, yawning and reading an article about supernatural phenomena in Japan.

From time to time he wondered about his friend John. He hadn't heard anything from him since Friday night. A small part of him started to worry, while the other part was sure that everything was all right. It was a completely normal behaviour for both of them to keep their degree of interactions fairly irregular. Dipper was sure that at one point or the other, he would hear something from John. Since he also did not want to sound overly concerned he did not write a message himself.

Still it wasn't like Dipper had a lot of other friends to worry about. He knew a lot of people online, but he was horrible at keeping friends close. When someone would call him, he would panic and ignore the call. The missed call info would sometimes stay at the top of his screen for weeks, unchecked. Therefore if Mabel wanted to speak with him, she would always arrange a time with her brother in advance and not call him out of the blue. Also Dipper didn't like to reply to messages and if he did not reply within a certain range of time he often thought, that it would be pointless to reply anymore and also kind of rude. He didn't want to disappoint, thus he preferred if people would simply forget about him.

It was okay like this, he usually told himself. He was perfectly fine by himself. Anyways most of the people he met thought he was weird, so why bother to change their mind and make a good impression instead.

Of course, somewhere hidden inside his heart, he longed for some close friend, just like he had had back in Gravity Falls so many years ago.

Back in his office Dipper tried to push his thoughts out of his head and focus on his work, but he only barely managed to do so. It wasn't a big deal, though. On a bad day he still managed to get more work done, than any of his other colleagues, since he did not waste any time with idle chitchat or dawdling. The moment he would set his brain on a task, it would work like a machine.

That was also the reason why people at work avoided him. He did better than them and never shared any personal stuff.

Again, to him it didn't matter. As long as he would get the money at the end of the month he was fine, or so he told himself over and over again.

The day passed just like any other day at the office and Dipper was caught up in his usual routine until Wednesday morning.

Sitting in front of his laptop while stuffing some toast for breakfast into his mouth, Dipper checked the newspaper online. The moment his eyes caught sight of the headline, the chunk of bread he had just bitten off, fell from his mouth.

' _Third eye murderer strikes again!_ '

The brunet held his breath while his eyes quickly scanned the article. It had happened again in London. The victim was found Tuesday evening. It was a young man, called J. P. (age 27).

Dipper's eyes went wide and with shaking hands he scrolled the article further down, where he found a picture of the victim from before he had died. It was from Facebook and Dipper had seen it so many times.

John...

The world around Dipper felt like it had started to spin. Suddenly he had completely lost his appetite. His stomach churned and for a second he expected having to throw up, but he could just suppress the impulse. Somehow everything seemed to happen in slow motion from then on. Quickly he had finished reading through the article and before he knew it, he found himself out in the streets, running at top speed to the bus station, while the sun started to rise behind grey clouds.

Luckily he had already been dressed or otherwise he might have run out only wearing his boxers and a night shirt.

Right now he was standing in front of the bus station, wearing a cheap suit, hair dishevelled and completely out of breath.

Since the next bus wasn't showing up for at least 15 minutes, Dipper passed the time by cursing local transport in general and by the time it finally arrived, Dipper quickly flashed his ticket and then took a seat in the back.

“It couldn't be, it just couldn't be!!” he muttered a few times to himself. He was sure that his friend was still alive and somehow there was a mix-up with the pictures.

After what felt like an eternity Dipper arrived at the train station and instead of taking his train to work he took the route that would lead him to where John lived.

Since he went out of the city instead of inside it, the wagon was rather empty and Dipper even found a vacant row of seats, where he took place, fiddling with his hands, since he had forgotten his mobile.

He wondered how people had been able to pass the time before the invention of smartphones and the possibility of browsing the internet 24/7.

Also since he was driving underground, there was not much to see outside the windows. Light after light flashed past and each station Dipper noted, that the tiles had a different colour. He had never realized it before. Most likely it was to make them easily distinguishable, sadly the majority wouldn't notice anymore. Somehow it made Dipper sad that people had given it so much thought once and by now it was completely obsolete.

Finally he arrived at his destination and without wasting any more time he run up the stairs, not caring that his body wasn't used to such extreme exercising.

On the bright side his friend's flat wasn't far from the station and when Dipper rounded the corner to the street where it was to be found, his heart skipped a beat.

Around the entrance there was a flashing yellow tape saying “police line do not cross”.

So it was true. Although it wasn't making any difference if he got any closer or not, he had to. Slowly he took one step after another until he stood in front of the line. His eyes were focused on the windows where is friend would have used to live.

Again there was a feeling in his chest he could not quite pinpoint, but it made breathing very difficult. Oh god, Dipper thought, he would get a panic attack right now, on an open street. The thought alone made him freak out even more.

However before it was getting wore, Dipper suddenly felt a presence of another person. It was so abrupt, that it completely made Dipper forget about his feelings. Drawn by impulse Dipper turned his head.

There was a man standing next to him only a few steps apart. The man was looking at the building just like Dipper had done with a grim expression on his face. Dipper could only see his face from one side and some black strands of hair were framing his features. The eye facing Dipper had something intense and if this unknown stranger would fix it on him, Dipper was sure that he would have to make a step backwards.

He expected it to happen any second now, when Dipper suddenly heard someone call out his name.

“Dipper? Is that you?”

Dipper turned around in confusion, only to be greeted by the landlord.

“Hello Mister Welson.”

“Oh my boy, so you already heard what happened? It's a tragedy, a tragedy...”

Dipper nodded and started to stare at his feet a little awkwardly. He did not know what he was supposed to say in such a situation. Then again he remembered the stranger and turned around. Very much to his disappointment the stranger had gone and wasn't seen anywhere on the street anymore.

“Dipper, you were his best friend,” Mister Welson addressed him and Dipper turned back his attention to him.

“I don't know what the kid was doing, but I don't think the police will solve this any time soon. This is already going on way too long.”

The old man shook his head in a disapproving manner.

“I always thought of you very highly and you are very bright. The police already searched the flat, but I think maybe you would like to take a look, too? Maybe you can find something that might be of any importance?”

The brunet's interest sparked up.

“You think this might be possible?”

“Of course! I have the key, I can let you in. Just knock at my door as soon as you are done.”

Dipper felt very thankful all of a sudden and he beamed at the man.

“Thank you Mister Welson, this means a lot to me.”

“No problem, just you find this killer!”

Dipper smiled and carefully lifted up the police tape in order to pass under it. He unlocked the door and went inside.

It was a horrible feeling that started to crawl through him, while he was standing inside the rooms of his best friend who had been the victim of a murder.

He would never see him again and all of the things his friend owned were going to the trash, just like John's body.

Dipper felt panic again grip his heart, but before it would consume him he set his mind on the task beforehand. He needed to find some clues. Clues that the police would consider as unimportant. It couldn't be too hard, he knew John better than anyone else.

Dipper skipped the bathroom, the bedroom and the kitchen. It was unlikely that his friend would leave anything of importance in there. With quick steps he strode into the living room. The first thing Dipper noticed was that the laptop was gone. It was a pity that the police had already taken it, but as far as he knew his friend, John had regularly deleted his activity from the internet and since he was a little paranoid, too, he did not safe anything of importance on his hard drive.

Dipper doubted that the police would be able to find anything relevant in there. Still, Dipper would have liked to see for himself.

Since there wasn't much else to find on the desk, Dipper scanned through the bookshelves and started feeling frustrated.

The police had also kidnapped his friends diary where he would keep record of any supernatural activity, much like the diaries Dipper owned himself.

With a huff, Dipper let himself fall on the sofa and crossed his arms. At least he wasn't feeling sad right now, although he was sure that it would only last for so long, if he didn't find anything interesting any time soon.

As if on cue there was something presenting itself to dipper. It was a magazine that was lying on the coffeetable. Dipper knew the magazine, a few years ago he had even contributed an article himself about crystals that could either shrink or magnify. Somehow the issue had been a flop and Dipper was never asked again to write anything although he had much more interesting stories to tell. Since then he felt a grudge against it and stopped buying it.

His friend however had been a fan and it was the newest issue that looked so innocent lying there, if it wasn't for the dog-ear on one of the pages.

Dipper took the magazine, skipped though the first articles and opened it at the marked page. On the page wasn't even an article but only a shiny high polished advertisement.

“ _Visit the brand new show and get yourself enchanted!_

_Tour Dates for London 03. June till 1. July – Shows held on Friday till Sunday_ ”

There was a picture of two persons, hidden in the shadow of a spotlight, wearing masks and around them was swirling mist and some special effects that were clearly made in Photoshop.

Obviously this was some kind of magic show. Dipper vaguely remembered having heard of the so called magician duo “Mirror”.

The shows had been rather popular in the USA and Asia and all of the shows were always sold out. Dipper had been under the impression that the shows had become famous for the difficulty of getting tickets rather than for the show itself. None of the visitors ever spoke about it, which struck Dipper as rather odd. That the show was now touring through Europe was something he must have missed.

Suddenly Dipper understood.

Last week John, when both had chatted on Friday night, he must have been excited because he was about to visit the show. That's why he had marked the advertisement since he did not want to miss the chance to see it.

On the other hand, Dipper wondered why his friend never told him about it. It really wasn't such a big deal, going to a magic show. He wouldn't have thought less of him, maybe if he had asked, Dipper even would have accompanied him.

There must have been another reason Dipper mused. His brain was working on it's limit, but Dipper couldn't think of a single reason. Actually it made no sense at all, he wasn't even sure why John had been interested in the show in the first place.

His friend had never mentioned the duo although they were already giving performances all over the world for some years now.

The only thing Dipper knew for sure was, that this was important. Therefore he made up his mind. He would buy a ticket and see for himself what was the big deal about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who left a kudo <3<3
> 
> I know this is progressing very slowly, but please give it a try. Right now I'm writing chapter 6 and there are a lot more to come. No idea why these stories are always turning out much bigger than I waned them to.   
> By the way Dipper already met Bill for the first time, did you realize ;) and who might this magical duo be? Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

The next weeks Dipper's ultimate goal was to buy a ticket for one of the shows of the magical duo, calling themselves “Mirror”.

Much to Dipper's chagrin however this task was nearly impossible. All of the shows were sold out for at least one year in advance. His only chance was to buy the ticket through some very dubious pages online for a price that was twice his monthly salary.

Grudgingly he accepted the deal and while he waited for his ticket to arrive through air mail, he begged all the gods in existence that it had not been scam.

Finally when Dipper opened his mailbox on a Thursday after he had returned from work, the long awaited letter fell in his hand. With shaking hands he opened it and a shiny black ticket was revealed to him. A closer inspection told Dipper that it was infect the real deal and a heavy weight fell from his heart. Relieved and a little bit hyped he went into his flat, where he carefully placed the ticket on his desk next to the computer. For a moment he just sat there and stared at it, wondering what truth it would unravel.

The show was already on Saturday. Which meant, he had to pass one day at work before he would get any further with his investigation.

If only he could speed up time. Sighing he unlocked his gaze from the ticket and went to the kitchen. He shoved a pizza into the oven and while he waited for it to get ready, he checked his beloved forum.

There was a special threat for the murder of JohnTheOther. A lot of people were expressing their feelings. They were shocked, confused, angry and most of them were eager to catch the killer. There were a lot of theories, but Dipper thought that they all sounded far fetched. Although John was well known in the community, it seemed, that none of them had been as close to him as Dipper had been. Still the brunet did not feel like sharing his own thoughts on this topic. If he was honest, he had no thoughts at all. There was only one thing he was relying on and if that would fail, he had no idea where to continue.

The beeping of his alarm he had set for the pizza brought him back to reality. Only one more day and he would be enlightened or crushed.

During work on Friday Dipper wasn't able to focus on anything. He hadn't been this nervous in his life since a very long time. Which might be connected to the fact that his life had become rather boring after his parents had moved to England.

It had been the summer after Weirdmageddon. Dipper and Mabel had been looking forward to visiting their friends back in Gravity Falls again, but it had all gone wrong.

One day his parents had invited them to a family dinner. While Mabel was shoving some pancakes with whipped cream and rainbow coloured sprinkles into her mouth, their father had announced that he had received a job offer in London and since this was a great opportunity for the whole family, he had accepted it.

Mabel and Dipper were devastated. Mabel had locked herself into the bathroom for one week straight. Only Dipper was allowed to enter and provide her with food or new clothes. Dipper himself had been too shocked to show any reaction at all. He couldn't possibly imagine how life would be, living so far away from Gravity Falls, away from his friends.

His mother had tried to convince them that this was a fresh start and since they would go to a very prestigious school it would be the foundation to a successful career. One day they would thank their father for this decision.

Of course Mabel was not allowed to bring Waddles and out of protest Mabel didn't talk to her father for at least one year afterwards, she never thanked him for anything. She still held a grudge against him today, but after so many years it had lessened a little.

At their new school Mabel had adjusted quickly. She tried her best to fit in and become popular, although this had been so much not like the Mabel he knew. Dipper never tried to fit in. He had become only a shadow of himself and he lost all emotions. He didn't care when the other pupils were calling him names, he didn't care when his grades dropped, he didn't care when his parents were angry at him. He just existed, burying himself in books and passing his time online.

He still tried to explore mysteries, but in suburb London there weren't much mysteries to find and soon he had given up upon it.

As soon as Mabel was old enough, she had returned to America. She did not visit University. She found a job, that made enough money and soon she fell in love, got married and last year her first child had been born.

Dipper sometimes missed his sister like crazy, but she had her own family now and he felt like he wasn't needed anymore, although he knew deep down in his heart that this wasn't true. Mabel loved him and she missed him as much as he did.

That was also the reason why Dipper was in constant contact with her. He didn't write his parents, who had moved to Dublin by now, as often, he didn't even miss them. Sometimes, when he felt depressed he blamed them for his misery, but he would never admit it out loud.

He also missed his gruncles Stanley and Stanford. After their great tour around the world they had settled in the same city as Mabel was living now and they had lots of fun spoiling the baby. Every now and then Mabel would send him pictures of both. They had become older, but they were still full of energy and never stopped quarrelling with each other.

Finally Dipper had made it through the day and when he entered his flat, he checked the ticket again. It was still where he had left it. Only a few hours to pass, Dipper sighed. He had no idea how he should get through the night. He was too excited to even consider falling asleep, but making an all-nighter wouldn't be beneficial for the task ahead. He wasn't visiting the show for his own entertainment, he had to focus and stay alert.

He went into the kitchen, made himself some food and had his favourite tea, which soothed his nerves a little. Afterwards he got ready for the night and went to bed. He pulled the blanket over his head and forced his eyes shut. It took him a very long time to get his pulse down to a normal speed. Dipper tried some breathing exercises, but whatever he was trying, his mind was too preoccupied with thinking about the next day. Around three in the night, Dipper finally managed to fall asleep and when he awoke the next day at around eight, he felt like a truck had hit him.

Groaning he got up from bed and dragged himself under the shower. He did not dare adjusting the temperature to something more agreeable and with the cold water running over his body his mind finally started to catch up again.

During breakfast, which consisted of toast with peanut-butter and hot tea, Dipper went through his day again. He had everything precisely planned out. The train he needed to take in order to have enough time left as a back-up if he would miss another or if there was some kind of breakdown. He had chosen the fastest route and although it had been highly unnecessary, Dipper had also already chosen his outfit for the evening. He would wear his favourite pair of black jeans, combined with a bottom down dark red shirt and his long black coat that made him look a little like Sherlock Holmes.

He would look perfectly plain and of no interest to anyone.

With his right hand Dipper raked through his still damp hair and suddenly he remembered the stranger he had seen a few weeks ago on the street in front of John's apartment.

A cold shiver ran down his spine. Although he had only seen him a few seconds, the man had struck him a little familiar in a way. Also much more unnerving was the fact, that Dipper had felt some kind of pull towards him. He could hardly express how it had manifested, but he had wanted to get closer. Maybe it was because of his eyes, or rather his eye. Dipper had only seen his profile, but his gaze, although not directed at him, had had something extremely intense. Dipper had decided to refer to him as “crazy eye”.

The man had been taller than Dipper and from what he had perceived in this short moment his body was well built and lean. On this particular day the stranger had worn all black. Dipper didn't know much about brands, but those pieces the man had been wearing were certainly looking expensive.

He wondered what “crazy eye” had been doing there. Maybe he had been another friend, family or even police? A special agent perhaps?

It was a shame that he had vanished into thin air and Dipper had never seen him again.

Leaving his thoughts be for once, Dipper blow-dried his hair and got ready to leave. He took his phone, his wallet and of course the ticket and safely stored them inside his coat. For a second Dipper felt like brining one of the diaries, too, but he resisted the urge.

When he arrived at the venue only one hour early it was already packed with people. Everyone was excited for the shown and Dipper mingled into the crowd. There was a security check before the entrance, where Dipper had to empty his pockets, but the security staff was well trained and after a few minutes Dipper was inside.

The whole location was constructed like a large tent and it reminded him of a circus show only the atmosphere in here was much more eerie.

The lighting was dull and mysterious with mists swirling through the air. At the roof of the tent it looked like the stars were twinkling at him. Still this semi- darkness made finding the right row and the right seat a little bit of a challenge. Thankfully Dipper had brought his mobile and he activated the flash-light, while he squeezed through the tight rows of people in order to get to his seat.

In the main part of the tent there was an arena in the middle and the audience was sitting in a circle around. If Dipper should guess he would say that there was room enough for 5000 people. He had never seen a tent this large. It did not nearly look as large from the outside.

In the middle of the arena was nothing to be seen yet, only in the far back there were heavy black velvet curtains, glittering like diamonds, that separated the audience from the backstage area.

The minutes passed slowly before finally the beginning was due and a friendly female voice asked everyone to find there places, since the show would begin shortly.

When the time came, all lights went out and a single spotlight flashed on and illuminated two people in the centre.

A lean man, wearing a striking black and blue outfit and a curvy women, wearing matching colours in an outfit that accentuated her body in a complimenting way. Both of them were wearing masks.

Dipper could not help but feel like he knew them from somewhere, but he couldn't further elaborate, when the crowd was greeted by their hosts.

What followed afterwards was a show filled with wonders and excitement, or so Dipper assumed. When the final curtain fell, Dipper felt strange. He knew that the show had been beyond awesome, but he could not remember one single thing about it. He felt elated and calm, like after a good nights rest. He could not recall having ever felt something like this.

He queued into the line of leaving visitors a content smile plastered on his face, when he spotted something in the crowd, that immediately had his attention.

It had hit him like a lightning. Someone was looking at him and Dipper turned around just in time to see the intense gaze laid on him that had burned itself in his mind. It felt as if someone had emptied a bucket of ice over Dipper's head and suddenly he remembered why he had come here. He needed to find clues and the stranger looking at him through the crowd was the best shot he would get, since it was “crazy eye”! In a blink of an eye, the stranger was gone. Finding some hidden strength inside him, Dipper shoved though the masses of people jamming his way.

“Sorry, please, sorry, let me just...”

He pushed and pushed until he was finally at a less crowded place and he craned his neck in order to spot anything of the stranger again.

Much to his chagrin there was nothing to be seen anymore. Maybe Dipper had even only imagined it? He shrugged and decided to investigate a little further. He could still lie and say that he got lost if anyone would ask him questions.

He went left, following a long corridor until he found a door with a yellow sign, saying “ _Staff only_ ”.

Now this was exactly what he was looking for. Cautiously he checked if anyone was approaching and then he put his hand on the handle and slowly pushed it down.

Dipper already felt adrenaline rush through his system, when suddenly someone was grabbing him from behind and a hand was covering his mouth.

“What do you think you are doing kid?!”

Shocked Dipper's first reaction was to struggle against his attacker, but it was no use. The man behind him was much stronger and he slowly dragged him away from the door. Panic started to bubble up Dipper's throat and he needed to think of something, anything!

When they finally left the building, the stranger loosened his grip and pressed Dipper against the fence that surrounded the area.

With eyes and mouth wide open Dipper stared at the stranger in front of him.

“Crazy eye”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get used to me updating the story this fast :P. I will be at Leipzig Bookfair this weekend therefore I won't be able to post anything or write anything. 
> 
> So how do you like it so far? Please leave a comment, I love hearing your opinion :) I really do!  
> Thanks for everyone leaving a kudo <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

After Dipper had been caught sneaking around in the backstage area, someone had dragged him outside and Dipper was now pressed into a fence and the man with mismatched eyes, was staring at him with open hostility.

It was “Crazy eye”,whom Dipper had seen first in front of his friends John apartment one day after the murder had happened. He would never forget the impact it had had on Dipper and now the feelings that started to bubble up his throat were even worse.

Dipper's mouth opened and closed helplessly, while the other held his shoulder with a firm grip.

Being this close to the stranger's face, Dipper realized that one eye was so dark, it was nearly black, while the other had a golden hue. Also the man's hair was in two tones. One was black and the other blonde. The curious thing was that it looked quite natural, like a whim of nature. Most of the black hair was covering up the golden eye in thick strands, but Dipper saw it nevertheless and it send shivers down his spine.

Since Dipper was completely petrified, the other huffed in frustration.

“All right kid, whatever, let's get away from here for now.”

Again Dipper was dragged forward. With quick steps they passed through the parking lot of the venue and although after some time the huge tent of the show wasn't anywhere in sight anymore, the stranger did not slow down and when he pulled Dipper down a stair, leading under a bridge away from civilisation, Dipper wondered if he met the killer himself and was just about to die.

The brunet wanted to scream for help, he wanted to fight for his life, but he could not bring his body to do it, as if a force from outside was pulling invisible strings, banning any form of resistance. Dipper was therefore forced to watch his fate play out.

As soon as both men were hidden in the shadow of the bridge and far away from the lights of the surrounding street lights, the stranger let go of Dipper's hand and at the same time Dipper found himself back in control of his body.

Before he could start to scream out in panic, he was stopped, when the man with the two toned hair turned around and fixed Dipper with his intense eyes.

“You have no idea how dangerous that was!” He chided and shook his head.

“I...,” Dipper began, but was cut short again.

“This isn't a game! This case is too big for you, much too big! If you don't want to get killed you should drop it, now!”

“What?” Dipper peeped, instantly feeling embarrassed for his thin voice. He coughed slightly and continued, lowering his voice.

“I don't take orders from strangers.”

The man in front of Dipper laughed lightly. For no particular reason at all, Dipper liked the sound of the man's laughing. Quickly Dipper shook himself and he wondered what was wrong with him, thinking such a thing in a situation like this.

“Who are you?” He inquired.

The man straightened his back and turned to face Dipper again, towering over him like a predator.

“Your worst nightmare.”

Dipper flinched involuntarily. Whoever this man was, he had an aura, that could bent trees to his will.

“Just keep away from the third eye case or the consequences will be severe.”

The warning in his voice was unmistakable and Dipper felt very small all of a sudden. Then the man turned on his heel and strode away. Glued to the spot out of fear and still processing the events, Dipper hesitated to follow. After a moment Dipper then sprinted after the man, but when he arrived at the top of the stairs the stranger was no where to be seen anymore.

Confused Dipper ruffled his hair. His head racing with thoughts, he then decided to just return home and go to bed. For today there was nothing more he could do and he should probably be happy that he was still alive.

The next morning Dipper recapitulated last nights events, while he waited for his electric kettle to boil the water.

He had seen the show of the magician duo “Mirror” and he had no memory of the show whatsoever. The only thing he did remember was, that after the show he had felt happy, as if this show had solved all his problems and made him a new man. At least until he saw crazy eye, which was a nickname for the stranger with the black-blonde hair. The moment he spotted him in the crowd it had felt like a spell was broken.

Scratching his chin in thought, Dipper filled his mug with the hot water and added the tea-leaves. Most probably the show had brainwashed him, there was no other explanation for his loss of memory. The curious thing however was, that crazy eye was able to lift the spell and somehow Dipper felt like he had done it on purpose. It was like meeting the other man at the show hadn't been a coincidence. Dipper recalled the expression on the other's face, when he had first seen it. He had looked angry and if Dipper should find a word for it, he also looked concerned.

Was crazy eye protecting him?

“Pfft,...,” Dipper shook his head. Why should he? It wasn't like Dipper was anything of importance. Also he didn't even know that person, although he felt a strange pull towards him, a familiarity he couldn't explain.

He wondered who that man was. Last night he had again worn rather expensive clothes, that complimented him perfectly. It was like he paid someone in order to dress him with the finest garbs. Maybe he was some kind of private detective, Dipper mused.

Groaning Dipper took his mug and returned into his living room, where he started to google “Mirror”. Of course there wasn't much to be found, that he didn't already knew. No one wrote something about the show, besides praising it to the moon and back. Dipper found some fan-sites that were stating that the two magicians were fallen angels, which made Dipper roll his eyes in annoyance.

After a few hours Dipper was drawn back to reality when suddenly his phone started to buzz next to him.

On the screen was a picture of Mabel smiling broadly. Dipper slapped his forehead, he had completely forgotten about their face-time date.

Quickly he unlocked the screen and took the call.

“Hey Mabel, what's up?”

“What's up bro bro??” Mabel smiled into the camera, holding the device so close to her mouth, that there wasn't much else to be seen. Dipper laughed.

“Hey I think there is some spinach stuck in your front teeth,” Dipper mocked her.

“What really?” Mabel immediately vanished from the screen only to return seconds later.

“Ha ha, well played brosy!”

For a second Dipper thought about telling Mabel about all the recent events, but then the warning from crazy eye rang in his head. Maybe he shouldn't bring the topic up at all, or at least not all of it.

“Hey Mabel, you know, last night I met someone,” Dipper started, but was interrupted, when suddenly a baby started to scream from somewhere behind Mabel.

“Ohhhh, Marie no no no, you can't eat that! Sorry,...” Mabel put the phone down again and Dipper saw the ceiling of Mabel's house and listened to Mabel trying to soothe her wailing baby.

A couple of minutes later, Mabel returned, this time the baby held to her chest.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I met someone last night and...,”

Again his words were interrupted by the infant. Mabel tried as best as she could to calm the baby without having to leave the call again, but it wasn't possible. She waved into the screen and this time the phone was placed with the screen downwards, so all Dipper was seeing was black.

While Dipper understood that the baby was more important than he was, it was hard for him sometimes to not feel a sting of jealousy. He knew it was ridiculous, but at times he blamed the child for steeling his sister. Never out loud of course, but he just couldn't help it. And right now was such a time again.

Mabel's face reappeared, she looked fatigue.

“Dipper, I'm so happy that you finally met someone! It's about time I would say!” His sister cheered for him and Dipper's jaw dropped.

“No, no, it's not...!”

But before he could set things right, the screaming in the background continued.

“Sorry Dipper, I think today is not a great time. Please write me all the details about your date! See you!” She winked at him and then the screen went black again.

Sighing Dipper leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Maybe he would write Mabel and set things right, but he had a feeling that she would have forgotten about it in a few days eventually, so he didn't bother writing her.

Just what was he supposed to do now, he wondered. He was still debating with himself if he was really taking the warning by heart and would leave things be. Maybe he should leave the investigation to the police and continue with his boring life.

But this was exactly the point. Since he had come to England he had never felt this alive again. For the first time, there was some tingling in his body, that made him restless, but in a positive way. This case had given his life a direction. On the other hand maybe this direction would lead straight to his death, he scoffed.

Since watching the magic show hadn't given him any further clues the only thing he could track was crazy eye. The man seemed to know a lot more about the case. Dipper imagined, if he could find him again, that maybe he could convince him joining forces. Yes, Dipper seemed like a no-one, but when it came to solving a mystery he could be a great support, regarding anything supernatural. If this third eye murder case, wasn't connected to something supernatural, Dipper would eat his socks.

The only question was, how was he supposed to find that man? He didn't know his name, nor his profession. Actually he knew nothing about him and although he seemed to be rich, he had never come across anyone in the news looking this special.

Checking the time, Dipper realized that it was already late at night and since he had to get up early for work tomorrow morning, he shut down his laptop and prepared for the night.

Dipper's week passed slowly and the only thing he was looking forward to was the monthly “Mystery Meeting” on Saturday. Since it was the first meeting after John had died, Dipper was torn between attending and skipping it. He didn't feel like talking about John's death, but maybe it was better to share the feelings with other's. Also it was an opportunity to exchange theories and maybe finding a new trace.

When Dipper entered the usual location on Saturday evening, there were only a handful people of their usual group. They held their meetings at a cosy Italian Restaurant, at a table situated in booth, where they wouldn't bother any other of the “normal” guests.

“Hey everyone, where is the rest?” Dipper asked, while he sat down on one of the chairs.

“They didn't feel like it,” Claire replied. She was a young women, who was always only wearing black. Today was no exception and she twirled her long black hair in one of her hands absentmindedly.

“Why?” Dipper inquired.

Everyone exchanged glances as if Dipper wasn't part of a big secret they were holding back.

“They are afraid...,” the boy with glasses, sitting in the back replied. He was only 16 and Dipper always forgot his name, but he was exceptional bright. The only downside was, that he was also very direct which made people around him feel easily offended.

“Afraid of what? The killer?” The brunet raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, which was followed by everyone looking at the table in silence.

“You've got to be kidding me? Do you think the murderer is only after geeks and nerds?”

No one replied and suddenly it hit Dipper.

This really was a connection of the victims he had never seen before. All of them had no close friends, nor noteworthy family, living a life in solitary, so that nearly no one had missed them after their death.

“Oh...,” Dipper made and also found the appeal in looking down and the table in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm back from the Con and it was a blast! :)   
> Therefore I have time again to update my stories. I have the outline for this one ready except for the end xD this will be a surprise for me, too.  
> What do you think about the story so far?   
> Thanks for everyone leaving a kudo/ comment! <3<3


	5. Chapter 5

After Dipper's realisation that it seemed that the murderer was specifically hunting for nerds, the meeting passed rather quietly. No one wanted to share their thoughts out of fear that they could catch any unwanted attention. They ordered some pizza, ate in silence and only addressed risk free topics like the weather and the food.

At the end, Dipper felt more depressed than before. After desert everyone was quickly taking their leave until only Dipper and the young boy who was wearing glasses were left.

“I think we should go home, too,” Dipper said and stood up.

“Ok,” the boy shrugged and put on his jacket and they left the restaurant together.

Outside it was a cold night with drizzle swirling through the air. Dipper suddenly felt like he should start a conversation, since it would be even more awkward walking next to each other in total silence.

“Do you also need to go to the station?”

“Yes,” the youngster replied and they fell silent again, since Dipper didn't know what else to say. He was very bad at small talk.

“Don't you think it's rather curious that the murderer strikes in England, while the magicians “Mirror” are touring through England, too?”

Actually Dipper had also thought about this already, but he had ruled out the possibility of them being the killer rather quickly.

“Yeah, it is strange indeed. Have you seen their show?”

The boy nodded.

“It's killing me that I can't remember a thing about it. That stinks! I tell you, there is a connection!”

Dipper nodded.

“I wish I would know their identity...,” Dipper said to no one in particular.

“Oh, this is the biggest secret in the world! Maybe they do kill everyone who finds out about it,” the boy joked and Dipper had to smile, too.

“Well,” the boy stopped and Dipper followed suit, “I will leave you here and take the bus around the corner. It's a shortcut.”

“Ok, goodnight, take care.”

“Good night!” The boy waved and disappeared around the corner.

Dipper felt a little worried letting the kid walk through the empty streets alone at night. It wasn't like Dipper could protect him from anything if both of them got attacked, but since he was older he maybe should look after the other.

Quickly Dipper followed the boy and when he also rounded the corner he saw a tall dark figure towering over someone on the ground.

Dipper's throat went dry and his pulse went on overdrive. Instinct told him to run away, but Dipper couldn't.

“Hey!!” he screamed. “Get away from him!”

The dark figure stopped whatever it was doing and stood up. Without turning back to Dipper, it started to flee at full speed.

“Hey stop!!!”

Dipper also started to run, although he meant to follow, he first needed to check if the other person on the street was all right.

But the nearer he got, the slower his steps became. The person lying motionless on the ground was the boy, who's name he still couldn't recall. With shaking legs Dipper approached him and when he saw the other's face, he was hit with a strong feeling of vertigo.

There was a lot of blood on the street and on the clothes. The eyes were missing and replaced by horrible bloody holes. On his forehead was a perfectly carved third eye.

Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. Couldn't believe that this was happening. Without realizing it, he fell to his knees and carefully lifted the lifeless figure up on the shoulders.

“Eli?” He whispered, suddenly at last able to remember the name. Tears started to fall down Dipper's cheeks and although all his clothes were stained with blood he softly hugged the dead body.

“Eli I'm so sorry....I'm sorry,” Dipper sobbed. He knew that he needed to call help, that he should call the police or an ambulance, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave this poor figure alone for any second. It felt like as long as Dipper would hold him, maybe he was able to come back to life.

Suddenly Dipper felt strong arms grabbing him from behind and lifting him up. Usually this would have made him scream in panic, but Dipper was too far away to care. He just let it happen, not fighting the contact.

Someone turned him around, holding his shoulders and shaking him a little.

“Hey kid, you all right? It's me!”

Dipper had a hard time blinking away all the tears in order to focus on the face in front of him. When he finally managed to see clearly, his stomach fell even more.

“You...,” he whispered in disbelief.

“Shh, it's allright. Let's get you away from here.” The man Dipper called “crazy eye” took Dipper's hand and carefully tried to pull him forwards, but Dipper didn't follow.

Fuelled by panic and fear, Dipper's survival instinct kicked in and he started to scream and struggle.

The other man was only mildly impressed and with a sigh he lifted the other hand.

“You leave me no other choice.”

Whatever happened afterwards Dipper didn't remember. When he finally became conscious again the first thing he realised was that his bed smelled odd. Also it wasn't as soft as he remembered and somehow his blanket was missing. He started to shiver a little and cracked open one eye in search for the missing piece of fabric.

But the scene he was greeted with was not his own room and apparently he also wasn't lying on a bed. Dipper's eyes flew wide open and he quickly came into a sitting position, scanning the place.

In front of him was a coffee table made from glass, placed on a fluffy carpet and on the opposite wall was a huge flat screen on which a screensaver was playing with a crackling fireplace.

Everything was spotless and Dipper found himself sitting on a black chesterfield couch.

When he heard movement behind him, he turned around.

Leaning against the bar table that divided the living room from the impressive looking open kitchen was “crazy eye” studying Dipper rather curiously over the brim of his cup of coffee.

“What the...?” The brunet nearly fell off the couch as he scrambled to his feet as fast as possible. Slowly the other man placed his cup back on the saucer he was balancing on his left hand.

“Don't worry. You are safe here.”

“Safe?? You kidnapped me!” Dipper accused the other.

“No,” the stranger corrected him and took another sip of coffee before placing it on the table behind him, “I saved you.”

The brunet wasn't sure how to continue and helplessly curled his arms around his stomach in defiance. That was the moment when he realized, that neither his clothes nor his hands were stained with blood anymore.

“Huh?” he held out his hands in front of him and inspected them in wonder, turning them back and forth.

“I didn't fancy any blood stains on my the couch, so I took the liberty to clean you and change your clothes beforehand.”

Dipper just stared at the other in disbelief. He had no idea how this was even possible. Dipper inspected the shirt he was wearing. When he found the tag that said “Armani” he dropped his hands as if the fabric was made from fire. Also this meant that someone had undressed him. Dipper stopped the thought right at the beginning in order to prevent himself getting a panic attack. Still the thought immediately coloured Dipper's cheeks bright red and he turned around as if inspecting the room further.

Only when he heard the other speak up again, Dipper turned his head back again.

“I think I warned you about this case, but it seems you are deaf listening to some good advice.”

The man in front of Dipper seemed agitated, flexing one of his hands while he spoke.

“You must have a strong death wish, running after the killer like that.”

This was the final drop that made Dipper crack and within seconds he had rounded the couch and stood in front of the other, hissing.

“And why do you even care?! Why shouldn't I get myself into danger? We don't even know each other!”

If the other man was impressed by Dipper's sudden outburst he didn't show it.

His features became a little softer when he replied.

“It's because I need your help.”

“Huh?” This took Dipper completely off guard and his rage deflated immediately.

As if this wasn't confusing enough the man with the mismatched eyes raised his hand and removed Dipper's bangs from his forehead, studying the birthmark as if meeting an old friend.

“Big Dipper,” he said and the ghost of a smile shone on his face, before it vanished again.

The brunet was stunned speechless. It was only when the hand was removed from Dipper's skin that he felt able to form a coherent thought again.

Under any other circumstances Dipper would have had slapped the hand away. He was still too ashamed of his birthmark, but right now, the way the other had touched him, it had felt like it was something worth cherishing.

“I need your help. Will you?”

The trail of Dipper's thoughts found an end and he was pulled back to reality.

“Could you at least give me your name for starters?” Dipper pleaded, he was sick of calling him “crazy eye”.

“Sure. I'm Will.”

“Will and...?”

“Only Will,” Will smiled at him cheekily.

“Ok...I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines.”

“I know.”

Somehow Dipper felt like this conversation wasn't going anywhere and he huffed in frustration.

“So, what do you want me to do?”

“What do you know about making a deal with a demon or a god?”

It seemed as if Will was purposefully throwing Dipper of guard, addressing topics that he would rather not talk about.

Dipper put his hand on his mouth, carefully choosing his words.

“You think that the murderer must have made a deal with someone?”

“Exactly!”

Although Dipper did wonder how Will knew about making deals with supernatural entities, he saved this question for later.

“All the killings haven't been natural. It's clear that a very strong force is acting in the background and my theory is, that those magician duo “Mirror” must have made a deal in order to become this powerful. No one knows their identity, it's like they appeared out of thin air. The victims must have found out something and had to be eliminated.”

Dipper followed the words with great interest and he could see how all the puzzle pieces fell in place. He immediately started to get into his mystery-modus.

“I somehow thought the same thing. This magicians are very suspicious and everything is pointing into a supernatural direction. What knowledge do you think the victims had?”

“Kid, if I knew I would probably be dead by now.”

“But you already seem to know so much, how is it that you are still alive?”

“Because I'm extremely talented!” Will bragged and winked at Dipper.

“Showoff,” Dipper smiled.

“So I think we should pair up in order to find out the big secret!” Will finally announced and Dipper felt a rush of excitement flowing through his body. He had already forgotten about the fact that Will was a complete stranger who had just kidnapped and undressed him.

“Ok, what's the plan?” Dipper inquired, his eyes shining with enthusiasm.

Will crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back against the table.

“First off all, you quit investigating.”

“What?” the brunet protested.

“No google, no forum, no meetings.”

“How is that supposed to help?” Dipper also crossed his arms in front of him, but in defiance.

“Because this will keep you out of their focus. If you aren't getting further involved, you won't become a target.”

Of course the logic behind it wasn't lost on Dipper, but keeping out of trouble hardly seemed to contribute anything to the case.

“I am supposed to do nothing?” Dipper asked again to make sure.

“Yepp!”

“I don't understand, how is this of any help?”

“Just trust me, kid.”

Dipper had no idea why he should trust this man. Everything around him was suspicious, but Dipper had to acknowledge that he properly did save his life twice already.

“I saved my number in your phone. Don't call me, don't write me. I will contact you for further instructions.”

From all the questions that Dipper was burning to ask, only the most unimportant one made it to the surface.

“How did you unlock my phone?”

“Pfft,” Will scoffed, “that was a piece of cake. Your pattern was a triangle!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so finally "crazy eye" has a name :) and from now on he won't leave Dipper's side any time soon. But just to remind you again, this Bill is way different from the usual one and this is a slooooow burn (don't get confused by him calling himself Will)  
> Thanks again for the kudos or any comment! I love to hear from you <3<3!


	6. Chapter 6

Soon after Dipper had agreed to help Will with his investigation and promised him to not investigate anything himself, he left the other's apartment.

When he passed the polished post boxes in the lobby of the building Dipper checked it for names, but he couldn't find any that would relate to Will.

Back on the street Dipper took a picture of the house with his phone and also added a note: 6th floor, apartment to the right.

As soon as he passed the street sign he also added it and the number of the building. Then he activated maps and checked the fastest way back to his own home. Shocked, Dipper realized that he was in one of the areas well known for celebrities and politicians, that were living here.

Of course Dipper hadn't overlooked the expensive furnitures that were lined up in Will's home and it made Dipper wonder even more who Will really was. He seemed like some kind of male Pacifica Northwest, only much less pompous.

After about one hour Dipper finally opened the lock to his flat. He switched on the lights and was greeted by his well know chaos. Compared to the luxury that he had just encountered at Will's apartment the contrast was rather harsh. Although he felt a little ashamed for the way he was living, he soon brushed the feeling off and went straight into the bathroom in order to take a hot shower.

With disdain he realized that he was still wearing the ridiculous designer shirt Will had dressed him with. It must be worth a months salary and Dipper decided that he would return it as soon as he would meet Will again. Still, when Dipper caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he had to admit that the shirt looked as if it was made for him to wear. The rich maroon colour and the tight fit really complimented his gangly body. On a second thought it was a shame that he would have to return it. Dipper could never afford anything this expensive.

Under the shower Dipper tried to relax as best as he could, but the images of his friend Eli with his dead body in the floor, were still hunting him. It was hard for Dipper that he had already lost two persons that he would have called friends, and for Dipper there really weren't that many people he would call close.

He shivered suddenly,as he realized that he probably was already very high on the list of possible targets of the murderer. He had everything the murderer seemed interested in, no close family, no decent amount of friends and he was a geek. Then again he remembered Will's confident gaze upon him and somehow it made Dipper feel a little bit more safe.

Despite the fact that he hated to do nothing, it probably was for the best. When Dipper returned from the shower, his wet hair tucked inside a towel, he checked his phone for anything new. He felt a little disappointed when there was no message waiting for him.

After a second, Dipper opened his contact list and scrolled through it. It did not take long and he finally had found what he had been searching for.

“2391212”

Dipper had to smile, of course Will would use a code for his entry. It was strange how alike it seemed Will and Dipper were. Regardless of the fact that he knew Will for less than 24 hours combined he already felt a connection with him, that he could not quite explain yet.

Resisting the urge to call Will just in order to see what would happen, Dipper put his phone away and fell into his bed headfirst. As soon as he felt the warmth of his blanket surround him, he quickly drifted away.

Since the next day was Sunday, Dipper slept for about ten hours straight and it was already late afternoon, when he finally decided to get up. With a yawn he prepared his tea and stuffed some toast in his mouth while he checked the news on his smartphone.

Of course the newest case of the third eye murder was presented in every headline and it made Dipper loose his appetite.

Feeling his stomach drop he scanned through each article. Only after he had skimmed through several texts he finally let out a sigh of relief. No one had seen him at the crime scene. Neither him nor Will got mentioned. The only thing that corresponded in all articles was that Eli had met a few friends at a restaurant before his death.

Again Dipper's pulse started to race and he was worried that every second a police officer would knock at his door and ask him questions about yesterday.

But much to Dipper's relief it didn't happen. No one knocked at his door and Sunday passed without any further incident.

It came Monday, it came Tuesday and Wednesday. On Thursday Dipper had nearly forgotten about his fear that he could have made himself the prime suspect in the whole Third Eye Murder case.

Dipper went to work each day and in the evening he passed the time reading through his journals again, so that he was not tempted to start any form of investigation on his laptop.

When he left work on Friday he could not help but start feeling a little dejected.

Although Will had asked for his help, he had not texted him once nor tried to call him. And Dipper had made sure to be available at all time. Usually he would keep his phone in silent mode and if he missed a call, he didn't think much about it, but since he expected to receive a call from Will, he had carried the phone with him as if his life depended upon it.

He even had the phone within reach while he took a shower, so that he would be able to grab the device the moment the screen would start to show Will's picture.

On a whim Dipper had assigned Will a picture of an interrogation mark, looking like the T-shirt Soos had been wearing at the Mystery Shack.

But it did not happen, his phone stayed silent. On his way back in the tube Dipper wondered if maybe Will had just tricked him and the number was fake. He made the decision that as soon as he would be back home, he would just call this number, damn the consequences.

Back in his flat, he hung up his jacket and dropped his backpack carelessly to the floor . With a swift gesture he had loosened his tie and was just about to kick of his shoes, when suddenly his door bell rang.

Dipper's heart skipped a beat and he froze to the spot, not daring to make a move and give away the fact that he was actually at home.

“It's the police,” Dipper thought, “they found me and they will arrest me, since I had been with Eli.....oh my god oh my god...just don't move Dipper...maybe they will go away.”

Dipper even held his breath and therefore he was even more shocked, when out of the blue his phone started to buzz inside his pocket.

With inhuman speed Dipper retrieved the object in order to silence it as fast as possible, but then he saw that it was Will. Torn between his options, he took the call.

“Hello?” He nearly whispered into the phone.

“Kid, will you please open the door or else I might just kick it open.”

“Will!” Dipper exclaimed with relief and took a deep breath.

“Yeah who else?” Will asked in confusion and ended the call.

The brunet was terribly caught of guard that he wasn't sure how to react. There was Will in front of his door and his flat looked like a hurricane had passed through it. Also he had just returned home and most probably he looked highly unflattering with his tousled hair.

Dipper took a quick glance into the mirror that was attached to the wall near the frontdoor and he adjusted his tie and shirt again. At the same time Dipper wondered why this seemed important to him right now.

Only when Dipper heard another knock at the door, he hurriedly unlocked it and peeked through a small gap.

On the corridor there was Will standing with his hands stemmed at his hips, smiling.

“Hey kid!” He greeted Dipper and flashed his canine teeth.

“Hey...ehm, didn't expect you to show up...,” Dipper stammered through the door, trying to block Will from getting a look at his room.

Will however wasn't intrigued at all and just pushed the door open, walking inside, while Dipper sprung out of the way and closed the door in surrender behind him.

A little embarrassed Dipper followed Will and only stopped when Will turned around and faced him.

“So! I need your help!” he exclaimed happily.

“You do?” Dipper slapped himself inwardly for asking the most stupid questions.

“I mean, great. What should I do?”

Will grinned and started to inspect his well polished nails.

“Can you drive?” he inquired lazily.

This question struck Dipper as rather odd, but he answered it nevertheless.

“Yes, I have a license.”

“Great!” Will clapped his hands.

“I can drive, too, but I'm sadly not allowed to, since I don't have a license. Therefore I need you as a chauffeur tonight!”

Dipper's eyebrows were nearly hitting his hairline, he tilted his head in confusion.

“You want me as your driver?”

“Yepp,” Will made the p plopp at the end.

“Ok and where are we going?”

“We are hunting tonight! Hunting for some magicians!” Will's excitement was somehow contagious and Dipper couldn't help but start to feel hyped, too. He grabbed his coat again and smiled.

“Allright, lead the way!”

Will nodded and both of them left the flat together.

Downstairs when both of them left the building, Dipper was wondering what he just had agreed to and he was even more shocked when the only car that was standing in front of the building was a very small Smart. This was a real anticlimax, Dipper thought. He had expected something more James Bond style, since Will seemed to be rich, but this was far from the type of car Dipper would have expected.

Dipper's face fell and he turned around to Will, who was following suit.

“You must be joking?”

“Hm?” Will looked at him rather unimpressed.

“Your car is a Smart?”

“Hey, it's not mine. I only lent it. I don't have a license, remember?”

“But if you don't have one, how did you come here?” Dipper asked incredulously.

“I had a driver.”

“OK....and if you already had a driver, why do you need me?”

Will laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

“He drove me here and I send him home. No need to involve more people into this mess. Now, will you drive or not?”

With one swift gesture Will pulled out the key from his pocket and threw it over to Dipper, who only barely managed to catch it in time.

Shacking his head in disbelief Dipper unlocked the car and got into the drivers seat with Will sitting right next to him. Dipper could not help but feeling completely out of place. Will was wearing such expensive clothes, while Dipper only wore his loose office suit. Both men could not be more different and now they were both crammed into one small Smart.

Dipper started the engine.

“Where to go?”

“To the magicians tent. We should make it in time for the end of today’s show.”

“The end? Why do you want to be there at the end of the show?”

The brunet asked while he checked the mirror and started driving down the street.

“Isn't it obvious? We will follow them after the show and find out in which hotel they are staying.”

Dipper nodded, actually it was a plan as good as any.

“You think no one else tried this before?”

“Of course! But they always follow the wrong person!” Will explained while Dipper turned the car left down the road.

“Everyone assumes that they leave from the backstage area, but they actually leave through the front door like everyone else. But first there is a double to leave and second, it's the real deal.”

Dipper nodded. It seemed that Will had already spent quite some time tailing the two magicians, but without any real success up until now.

“You think we'll be able to track them tonight?”

“Positive,” Will winked at Dipper and the brunet felt a rush of excitement creeping up his body, which intensified the moment the large and colourful illuminated tent of the magicians “Mirror” was looming in front of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yay! There will be easter holidays next weekend and I'm looking forward to some free time, that I can spent on writing. At least that's what I'm planning to do.  
> How do you like the story so far? Too slow, too fast, Bill is boring, Dipper is a whimp? Whatever you think, please share :)


	7. Chapter 7

When Dipper entered the parking area of the show with the tiny Smart that Will had provided them with, he was kind of glad, that it wasn't a bigger car. With the Smart he was able to find a parking lot with a good overview on the entrance area although the rest of the place was packed with cars to the brim. They had arrived a little before the end of the show and after Dipper had turned out the engine he checked the time again.

“We still have 20 minutes left, before the show will end,” Dipper stated in order to fill the silence that he felt uncomfortable with.

Will looked out of the window, his eyes glued to the magicians tent, his expression a little grim.

“Don't worry, this is the perfect timing.”

“Okay...,” Dipper didn't know how to reply to this. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but it didn't seem like the right moment. They were on a mission and Will seemed a little tense, Dipper didn't want to be a distortion that could lead to a failure.

With a sigh Dipper also took a look at the entrance. Much to his surprise the door was opening and two figures came stepping outside. At once Dipper started to feel a rush of adrenaline pulse through his body, his hands still gripped around the steering wheel became sweaty.

“Are they...?” he whispered.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Dipper could see that Will was shaking his head.

“Doubles.”

Dipper observed the two figures. They were both wearing dark coats and sunglasses. One was a lean man with brunet hair and the other a women, with a cute face and long hair. As far as Dipper remembered from the show, the two magicians looked similar to these two. He wondered how Will could tell the doubles apart from the original ones.

The man and the women walked straight up to a black Porsche that was standing right in front of the tent. Everything about this was screaming suspicious at Dipper.

When the two passed Will and Dipper driving away, Dipper felt a strong urge to follow them, but he resisted the impulse and turned around to Will.

“I hope you are sure about this.”

Will scoffed.

“Please, I'm the expert. Just wait and see.”

Dipper huffed and leaned back in his seat, feeling the tension leave his body again. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and both men continued to wait in silence.

After several more minutes Dipper could see movement from inside the tent.

A few stuff members were opening the doors and the first visitors started to exit the venue. Everyone who left the place looked like they had received some kind of blessing. Each person was smiling happily, their steps light. A shiver was running down Dipper's spine. If he had looked the same as those, he should thank Will again in earnest that he had removed the spell from him.

More people came pouring out of the tent and suddenly Dipper spotted two figures that acted differently from the rest. Will had seen them, too, and he leaned slightly forward to get a better view.

Dipper had to admit that they nearly blended perfectly into the crowd, except that their expressions were grim and they walked with a fast pace, shoving a few people roughly out of their way. Like the doubles before they were a man and a women. Both were extremely good looking, wearing tight fitting black and blue clothes, similar to the ones they were wearing at the show, only a little less fancy. Instead of sunglasses these two wore a cap, where the brim was hiding most of their face, except for the mouth.

As they passed the Smart with Dipper and Will inside, the brunet started to hold his breath, expecting them to become exposed at any second. However nothing happened. The two magicians passed the car and entered a silver one.

Soon they started the engine pulled out of the parking space.

“Stop daydreaming and start the damn car!”

With a start Dipper was forced out of his own thoughts and quickly he fumbled for the key. He nearly stalled the engine, but was able to prevent it from happening, since he kicked the gas pedal hard and the car sprung forwards, blocking another car from passing.

Luckily Dipper had made it just in time and they were now directly behind the two magician and on their way to leave the venue.

“Isn't it a little bit obvious if we follow them this close?”

Dipper asked, glancing at his partner next to him.

“Leave that to me.”

“Huh? What do you mean, do you have some kind of invisibility spell?” Dipper joked and Will started to smile.

“Maybe,” his eyes were full of mischief and Dipper was glad that he had to focus back on the traffic, because the way Will had said it made Dipper's heart start to race.

“Always so elusive...,” he chided and tried to block all other thoughts from his mind. They continued to drive behind the silver car through the city. Sometimes they turned left, sometimes right. Dipper had a feeling as if the two in front of them were driving a detour on purpose. It seemed as if they had no real destination, because sometimes they were going to leave the centre only to take the next road that would lead them back again.

In the end they finally saw them driving up to the five start hotel “Mandarin Oriental” near Hyde Park.

Dipper couldn't help but whistle.

“Of course they would have a room in the most expensive hotel. We could have known.”

“Hm,” Will replied a little less enthusiastic, “follow them and hand over the car to the stuff.”

Dipper's eyes widened, but he did as he was told.

Only a few minutes later, Dipper found himself entering the luxurious entrance hall of the hotel together with Will. Sadly the two magicians were nowhere to be seen anymore.

Feeling completely underdressed and out of place, Dipper stumbled awkwardly behind Will, nearly bumping into the other, when he suddenly stopped.

“We need to find their roomnumber,” Will stated.

“How?”

“Wait here a minute,”he ordered and walked over to the reception.

The brunet did as he was told, forcing a smile on his face, when he saw a few other guests eyeing him as if he was a rare insect. They quickly turned their faces away and continued whatever they had been doing. At the reception Will was talking with a pretty women. She gave him a warm smile and then Will was signing something, afterwards the girl handed him an envelope over.

To Dipper it looked a lot like Will just made a reservation. When Will turned around again, Dipper felt his heart sink. Most likely Will would send him back home now and continue his investigation without him.

Sighing Dipper already started to turn, when suddenly Will grabbed his arm.

“Hey kid, where are you going?”

“Ehh, I...,” Dipper had no idea how to reply, but thankfully it wasn't necessary, because Will started to smile at him, waving two keycards in front of his face.

“I was able to book a room for us. Just come along,” Will indicated into the direction of the elevator with his head.

Dipper's eyes nearly fell out of his head in surprise.

“I can stay? Here? In this hotel???”

“Sure kid, you are my partner,” Will shrugged.

Struggling for words, Dipper helplessly opened and closed his mouth.

“Thank you!”

“Pfft, just come along now.”

Together they entered the elevator and Will pressed the number. Dipper felt so giddy, he couldn't hold back the grin on his face. Never in his life would he have been able to book a room in a hotel like this. It felt too good to be true and he could hardly believe that this was happening.

The elevator doors opened and Will lead them to their destination. Quickly he opened the door and let Dipper enter first.

If Dipper was impressed by the foyer, it was nothing compared to this room.

There was a large king bed in the middle,grey panelled walls and hand-gilded mirror artwork. Adjoining the bedroom was a marble bathroom.

The room also had a balcony overlooking Hyde Park.

“This is crazy,” Dipper laughed, “the whole room is just for me?”

Will lazily leaned against the wardrobe, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Not quite.”

“Huh?” Dipper turned around, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“There was only one room left, so I booked it for both of us.”

And suddenly the large room didn't seem large enough for Dipper anymore. He fixed the king bed in front of him in horror, however before he could get a panic attack, Will continued to speak.

“Don't worry kid. I will try to find the magicians and you stay here and enjoy your time.”

Dipper was about to open his mouth in protest, but Will stopped him.

“I have a way to sense their presence, therefore I am the only one who can find them. Also it's way too risky if you run around freely in this place.”

The brunet was about to pout, feeling a little dejected already.

Will stepped closer to him and put one hand on his shoulder.

“Just trust me, will you?”

Dipper deflated and looked down at his shoes.

“Ok...,”

“Good boy. But promise me, that you won't open the door, no matter what. Don't open the balcony door either. Stay inside and wait for me, ok?”

Although the instructions seemed to be a little over the top, Dipper nodded, feeling like a little kid for some reason.

He looked up again at Will. The mismatched eyes, one golden and one blue, looked even more intriguing up close and since Will was standing quite close to Dipper, he could even perceive the other's perfume. Dipper had no idea what it was, but it smelled good. Shocked about his thoughts Dipper made a step back, breaking the contact and awkwardly scratching his back.

“Guess I will watch some Netflix or something, maybe I will raid the mini-bar at your expense.”

Will laughed and winked at him.

“No problem, the mini-bar is already included in the price. Ok, see you later then.”

And without further ado, Will was gone.

Dipper stared at the closed door for several more seconds before he let himself facing backwards fall onto the big bed.

The bed was soft and fluffy. It was nothing compared to his own bed at home. At the ceiling was a lamp with an intricate design and Dipper let his thoughts run wild.

Yesterday he was Dipper Pines the no one and now he was in a fancy five star hotel, investigating a murder together with a crazy rich guy, whose identity was still a mystery.

Maybe Dipper should be worried about his sanity, he mused. Still, he hadn't felt this alive for years. Or to be more precise, last time he had felt this excited was back in Gravity Falls, during all the adventures Mabel and he had experienced in this one particular summer.

Suddenly he had an idea. He fished out his phone and took a lot of pictures of the room. Mabel would be totally freaking out, if she saw where her brother was hanging out. He would love to see her face.

Of course the room had a private W-Lan access and Dipper was just about to send some pictures, when he was stopped by some second thoughts. He still hadn't told her properly about Will. And he also hadn't told her about the death of Eli either. Maybe he shouldn't show her just yet. He didn't feel like telling her about Will. Also he had no idea what there was to tell.

_'So Mabel, I met this rich male Pacifica and he invited me to this five star hotel and we are sharing a room.'_

Yepp....that was something he would totally NOT tell his sister.

Putting the phone aside, Dipper got up from the bed and got the remote for the TV. As already announced he did check upon the content of the mini bar. He had no idea how long Will would be gone and since he hadn't had any Dinner yet, it was the best he could get.

Although he shouldn't be surprised, he still was, when he saw that there were fresh fruits, some sandwiches and some cake inside the fridge.

He grabbed an assortment of things and brought them over to the bed. He hopped on to the mattress and zapped through the available channels. There was absolutely everything, even Netflix and Dipper settled for some old mystery series he liked to watch.

However it wasn't enough distraction in order to silence Dipper's racing mind. Who was Will? This was question number one, shortly followed by:

Why do I feel like I'm familiar with him?

And the most urgent question of them all:

Why do I feel attracted to him?

No, no, no!

Dipper hid his face in his hands. This wasn't true at all. Will was interesting, yes, but attraction, no! He groaned and stuffed another dorito from the package he had found in the room in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Yay, slowly I'm getting somewhere! Sorry for the Will/Bill confusion Y_Y. Please bear with me, there will be an explanation later on.  
> Of course I have never been to the "Mandarin Oriental" :P big surprise. Therefore everything I know is only from their homepage :DD but it sounded like a cool location for rich people to hang out, lol.


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 22:15 when they arrived at the Hotel after chasing the two magicians through the whole city of London. Will had managed to book a room for Dipper and him and afterwards he disappeared into nowhere, telling Dipper not to leave the room.

Although it was against his nature, Dipper didn't ask the circumstances and now he was stuck being alone in a fancy five star hotel suite. Life could be worse.

On the other hand however, it was already getting late. When Dipper checked the time it was past one in the morning. He stifled a yawn, turned the TV off and cleaned up the mess he had left on the bed consisting of empty soda cans, plastic bags and breadcrumbs.

He started to feel anxious. What if something happened to Will, what if he needed his help, Dipper asked himself, while his eyes were fixed on the door to the floor.

There was no use, he needed to trust Will. Hopefully Will had paid the room in advance, he joked to himself and went into the marble bathroom.

For a few seconds Dipper toyed with the idea of taking a shower, but he quickly scrapped it, fearing that Will could return and...he didn't dare to follow down this trail of thoughts.

Since he was in a deluxe hotel there was everything he needed already provided for him. Next to the sink was a disposable toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush and all sorts of other convenient items.

Also while Dipper had roamed through the room, he had already spotted a silk pyjama that he could use for the night.

Of course he could also sleep wearing his clothes, but since he was stuck in this room for an undefined amount of time, he could also just use the things provided for him.

After he was finished getting ready and had changed into the pyjama that smelled like lavender, he snuggled under the blanket and turned out the lights.

Despite everything being perfect around him, the pillow, the mattress, even the air seemed clearer than the dusty one he was used to breathe in his own apartment, Dipper had a hard time falling asleep.

He was still facing the door, that would lead back to the floor and he wondered when and if it would ever open again and Will would return. And if he returned, where would Will sleep?

“Argh!” Dipper cursed and pulled the blanket over his now hot face. Where were these thoughts coming from, it was ridiculous.

Counting to ten or one hundred, Dipper willed his pulse to find a steady rhythm again. He slowly breathed in and out until he finally at some point fell asleep.

The next morning Dipper slowly found his way into consciousness again. The first thing he noted was that he felt well rested and the sun was shining right into his face. With a start he leaned forwards, suddenly remembering where he was.

“Good morning, kid.”

Dipper's head snapped around. Opposite of the bed was a small coffee table with a sitting area.

Will was draped on the couch, one hand holding a cup of coffee, looking as aloof as ever.

The first question that popped into Dipper's mind was, where the hell Will had the coffee from, but he quickly shoved it aside and just stared blankly at the man in front of him.

Will gracefully put the coffee down and leaned back on the sofa, his arms now resting on the backrest and his legs crossed.

“It was a farce.”

“Huh?” Dipper tilted his head, all too aware that he was sitting in a bed, with his hair stuck into every direction, wearing only a pyjama.

“The two magicians they never checked in. They only entered the building in order to leave it through the backdoor and change the car.”

Will's eyes narrowed.

“They tricked us and we lost them.”

“Oh...,” the brunet didn't know what else to say and in a silly attempt to straighten his hair he run a hand through it.

Suddenly Will sprung up from the couch and beamed at Dipper, his canine teeth showing through.

“On the bright side, they serve awesome breakfast here. Are you hungry?”

Initially Dipper had intended to say no, but his stomach betrayed him and chose this exact moment in order to growl.

Will chuckled and sat down again, reaching out for his coffee.

“Ok, get ready and then we can check out the buffet.”

Dipper only nodded and hesitated to leave the bed. Thankfully Will looked out of the window, seemingly to admire the view or maybe he had the decency to leave Dipper some privacy. The brunet took the chance and quickly dashed for the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he reassessed his situation. Will had returned and was still alive, that was a good thing. The magicians had escaped. That however wasn't good news.

While Dipper brushed his teeth and did a quick wash over the sink he reached out for his rumpled clothes he had worn the day before. Because of Will's sudden appearance yesterday in front of Dipper's flat he hadn't had the time to change into something more appropriate. This were his unfancy office clothes. Grumbling Dipper buttoned up the shirt and stuffed his tie into the pocket of his trousers. He refused to wear it around his neck. Thinking about it, he realized that Will on the other hand was wearing a complete new set of clothes. When did that happen, he wondered. Or maybe Will had some kind of private secretary that would provide him with whatever was needed. Given the fact that Will seemed to be super rich, this might not be too far fetched.

When Dipper was just about to open the door again, he had suddenly some strange flashback of one of his dreams from last night. He remembered that after he had fallen asleep at some point in the night he had woken up again. He had felt warm and safe, as if someone had been holding him from behind, cradling him.

Wired, Dipper thought. There wasn't anything more he remembered. It was just a feeling and nothing specific. He quickly wrote it off and finally left the bathroom.

Will was already waiting for him, standing in the middle of the room and gesturing to the door.

“Let's go,” he smiled and Dipper followed him out on the floor.

The dining area was unsurprisingly vast and luxurious. Dipper couldn't stop himself from staring and bumped into several people, who silently disapproved of his behaviour. Will didn't seem impressed at all. He walked straight to a table that was a little bit separate from the rest and he immediately made himself comfortable while a waitress was already approaching him and asked if he would like to drink coffee or tea.

The brunet was too stunned to react and it took him a few seconds before he realized that the woman was also asking his preference.

“Tea, please. Black tea.”

“Any specific brand, Sir?”

“Earl Grey...please.”

The women nodded politely and left. Dipper , who was still standing in front of the table already felt his cheeks heating up. He felt like a hillbilly, he couldn't even order tea!

“Wanna check out the buffet first?” Will asked him and pointed his thump into the direction where immense amounts of food were served.

“Eh, yeah. Can I, just take what I want?” Dipper felt the urge to ask.

“Sure, take what you want,” Will encouraged him and leaned back in his chair.

Slowly Dipper nodded and walked towards the counter. He had never seen this many assortment of bread, toast or buns in his life. There was even a honeycomb from which you could squeeze the honey. Dipper expected a bee to come by and land on it at any minute.

While he passed several other guests, wearing expensive designer clothes, he was again reminded that he was only wearing a cheap suit and although he would have liked to inspect the variety of choices of food further, he hurried back to Will.

The man with the blonde and black hair looked up from his coffee as soon as Dipper returned and checked out Dipper's plate, but didn't comment on it.

Dipper had settled for some pancakes with whipped cream and fresh strawberries. Although he had had the urge to add sprinkles he had resisted it.

When he saw that the tea had also already arrived he added some sugar and milk to it. Stirring the contents of the transparent mug he took one big gulp to help himself soothe his nerves.

He was also just about to put the first bite of pancake into his mouth, when he realized, that Will wasn't eating.

“Aren't you hungry?” he inquired.

“I already had breakfast.”

“O...k...,” shrugging Dipper started to eat, but it felt strange doing so, while Will seemed to observe his every move.

After half his pancake, Dipper couldn't stand the silence anymore and started a conversation.

“So, we lost the magicians. Will we try again tonight?”

Before Will answered he took a deep breath.

“No, yesterday was the last show in London.”

“What?!” Dipper nearly jumped from his chair, a few of the other guests turned around at him and shook their heads disapprovingly.

“I mean...I didn't know. What do we do now? Or...what will you do?”

This had taken him completely off guard. Dipper had just started to enjoy his investigation together with Will and now it was already over. He couldn't believe it. This news made him more depressed than he would admit. Silently he gripped his tea, holding onto it like a lifeline.

“Well, their tour will continue though. Next stop is Germany.”

“Oh...,” Dipper didn't know what else to say, to him it seemed like someone had removed the floor under his feet and he was falling.

“Hey kid!”

Will's hand suddenly reached out for one of Dipper's hands, making the brunet's head snap upwards and pulling him out of his brooding.

“Why this sad face? That's not the end of the world.”

“Well,” with Will's hand on his it was very hard to speak, although Will was wearing black gloves. Dipper never really had paid attention to this fact, but right now he was kind of glad that their skin wasn't making any contact, “we just started the investigation and now it's already over. We haven't found any clues at all.”

“Over? Only if you want it to be.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Will removed his hand again and put both his hands behind his head, grinning.

“Accompany me to Germany. We just follow wherever the magicians will go and only stop when this mystery is solved.”

Dipper's eyes immediately started to sparkle. This idea was too good to be true. This was everything Dipper ever dreamed about. Travelling through the world, solving mysteries, just like his Gruncles had done.

But as soon as his enthusiasm had come, it had gone.

“As much as I would like to, I have responsibilities. I have my job and I need the money. I can't afford a travel to Germany.”

Will snorted, which made Dipper look up at him.

“Kid, are you dumb? I'm rich! You don't need to pay anything. If you want to I can even give you an official position with a contract and everything, if it makes you feel any better.”

“You would?” Hope started to spark inside Dipper's heart and again he felt like he should just say yes, consequences be damned.

“But...I can't just quit my job like this.”

“Pfft, leave that to me,” Will offered and winked at Dipper.

The brunet was extremely tempted, but he felt like he didn't deserve to lead such a life, he didn't deserve it that his dreams would finally come true.

“Will, this is really kind of you, but...,”

Before Dipper could continue, Will stopped him, holding out one hand as if offering him a deal.

“Dipper Pines, you can either accept my offer, or continue to live your monotonous life. But I know for sure, if you say no, you are going to regret it forever. So, take it or leave and you will never see me again.”

The outstretched hand in front of Dipper's face gave him a strong feeling of déjà vu. Everything inside Dipper tried to remind him of something, but right now, Dipper was too confused to care. He stared at Will's hand, chewing his bottom lip contemplating.

“I...I would like to sleep on it for a night, please? This is a big decision.”

For a second Dipper saw something like anger flash upon Will's face, but it was gone so quickly, that he maybe only imagined it. Will removed his hand and sighed.

“Ok, no problem.”

Dipper nodded in relief, but before he could say anything else Will had stood up already.

“Enjoy the rest of your breakfast. I have some important things to take care of. Don't worry about the bill, everything is settled already.”

Dipper also stood up.

“I'll find the exit without your help. See you kid and I expect your answer tomorrow morning.”

Will then turned around and walked away. Dipper was glued to the spot and helplessly looked after the man, who was offering him so much and more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making the chapters a bit longer, since the progress is so slow right now. Therefore updating might be taking longer.   
> What would you prefer? Quicker updates or more content?
> 
> Thanks again for any kudos/ comments :) :)


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper's morning had passed like a dream. He didn't remember how he made it back home, but right now he was lying on his couch, looking at the ceiling and slowly freaking out.

Last night he had slept in one of the most expensive Hotels in London and in the morning Will had offered him to travel through the world, chasing after the two Magicians until their secret would be revealed at some point. Will would also take care of all expenses and Dipper wouldn't have to worry about anything, except for his sanity.

Groaning Dipper grabbed a cushion and started to scream inside it for the tenths time this day. He wanted to go with Will, he really, really wanted this, but this was also a big decision. If it would backfire at some point he would be left with nothing. No job, no money. And what would happen if this was all a joke, if Will hadn't meant it at all and would only laugh at him, the moment Dipper had signed his resignation.

He was too scared of this thought. At the same time this was exactly what Dipper had been dreaming about since he was a kid. It was something that Grunkle Stan would do. Stanley had always found a way to wriggle through life. Dipper shouldn't fear the risk and focus on the opportunities instead.

Removing the cushion from his face, he resumed to study the pattern of the boards above him. With a sigh Dipper finally got back into a sitting position and grabbed his phone.

There was no message from Will. Of course Dipper didn't expect to receive one, but a tiny part of him feared that he could write at any moment that it had all been fun and he would go back on the offer.

Scrolling though his messages his focus fell on Mabel's picture, smiling at him.

“Hmmm,” Dipper tilted his head and with one swift motion he had pressed dial.

It didn't take long and he heard Mabel's voice.

“Dipper! What happened? You never call without any announcement beforehand!”

“Mabel, hey, ehm, I think I need your advice.”

“Sure thing, bro bro, just hang on,” Dipper heard Mabel talk to her husband in the background, then there was a door that fell closed and a few seconds later Mabel was back again.

“Ok, shoot it.”

Dipper had no idea where to start. He still hadn't told her about the death of his two friends, nor about Will. He struggled with his words, but since Mabel was used to this, she did not interrupt.

“So, well, so, I got a job offer. It's a really interesting job, but, kind of risky. I will receive enough money and I will travel a lot, but there is also a chance of loosing it any day.”

Dipper paused, scratching his head, which Mabel of course wasn't able to see.

“It sounds too good to be true and right now I do have a save job and income. I don't know if it's worth risking everything I have now.”

Dipper was pacing through his room, but in the end, he stopped with a sigh.

“I don't know what to do.”

“Hmm,” Mabel replied, Dipper could see her wrinkling her forehead even without a videocall.

“Dipper, let me be honest with you. I think you should take this offer.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I mean, you were never happy with your current job and as far as I could see it you were even boarderlining with depression. I think it's time for a positive change in your life and even if in the end it will turn out as a bad idea, at least you will know then. Otherwise it might hunt you forever and you would ask yourself what if, what if, what if. So go for it bro!”

Dipper couldn't help but smile. He couldn't hide his true feelings from Mabel, he never could and it was amazing how good Mabel was able to voice out the feelings hidden deep within his soul.

“Yeah...maybe you are right. Maybe it's really time for a change.”

“Just give it a try, it's not like you are going to leave this planet.”

Mabel joked and Dipper giggled with her.

“Properly not, although I can't rule that one completely out.”

“So, who made you this offer then?” Mabel asked and Dipper's stomach clenched.

“Eh, I kind of met someone who's also a little wired like me. He is already doing this job and he is searching for a partner.”

The brunet didn't want to lie to his sister therefore he carefully chose his words, not giving away too many details.

“Awesome and is he a friend of yours?”

This was a tough question. Was Will a friend? Could their relationship be called close? Dipper highly doubted that Will was seeing him as friend. Dipper didn't even know why Will was even hanging out with him.

“Sort of, for my part,” Dipper vaguely replied, but Mabel missed the notion.

“Awesome! Then say yes and go see the world. The only condition I have is that you will frequently send me status updates about your location and what you are doing. And maybe you can send me a picture of this new friend of yours. By the way, what's his name?”

“Will,” Dipper answered.

“Will and Dipper, the dreamteam. Cool! Oh bro bro, I'm so happy for you! Finally you'll be able to leave this dull life of yours behind!”

“Hey! It wasn't so bad.”

“Pffff you wish. Most boring life e-v-e-r!”

The twins laughed together and Dipper felt a stone fall from his chest.

“Thank you Mabel, best sister ever!”

“And your only sister!”

Afterwards they said goodbye to each other and Dipper went into the kitchen to find some food. After all his brooding he felt his hunger return. Although the breakfast had been more than sufficient, he needed some sugar for his nerves.

The phone call with his sister had opened Dipper's eyes. Mabel was right, why should he even be sad about leaving a life behind he never intended to lead in the first place. He had hidden himself in London, fleeing from his feelings, fleeing from his past. It was about time, that he would start living again and maybe even facing the monsters hidden deep inside his heart.

Taking some Ben & Jerry's from the freezer, Dipper returned back on his couch. He started some random show from Netflix and relaxed a little. Without realizing it he had soon emptied the whole cup and his phone told him that he should prepare for the night, since the next day could be quite eventful.

Brushing his teeth Dipper wondered how he should tell Will about his decision. Did he expect to call him? On the other hand, he had forbidden to call or text, was this still valid? Dipper's brows furrowed. He shouldn't worry about it too much right now. Most likely things would sort themselves out in the morning.

The next morning arrived too soon. Although Dipper had tried, he hadn't found enough sleep. He had tossed and turned and felt as excited as a child on Christmas eve. Completely worn out he dragged himself out of bed and under the shower. He grabbed whatever Shirt was in his wardrobe and then he prepared his breakfast, consisting of a toast and tea. Sadly he couldn't bring himself to eat, instead his eyes were glued on his phone's display. It was black. He presses a button and the time was displayed, but no new message.

Groaning Dipper shoved the plate away and instead he rested his forehead on the table.

In this exact moment his doorbell rang and Dipper nearly fell from the chair in shock. Hastily he sprinted to the door and pulled it open.

Before him was Will, who instantly strode past him into the flat with a broad grin, not waiting for an invitation to enter.

Dipper closed the door again and followed the other inside. Suddenly Dipper's stomach churned and he had some difficulty to breathe. Fearing the worst, Dipper waited for the other to speak.

Will, who had walked straight to the couch and immediately flopped himself down raised an eyebrow.

“So, time for a decision. What do you say?”

“Well,” Dipper shuffled forwards a few steps. He was still standing in the middle of the room and slowly he approached Will. It felt wrong to continue standing, but he also didn't want to join Will on the couch, nor did Dipper want to sit on the floor. Scratching his arm, with his eyes glued to the floor, he continued to ring for words.

“I thought about it, a lot. And I think that,...I will take it.”

There was a pause and Dipper didn't dare to look up at Will, fearing his reaction.

“I knew you would,” Will suddenly laughed and stood up again, which made Dipper also look up at him.

Will stepped closer to Dipper and again he held out his hand.

“So it's settled then?”

Hesitating Dipper looked at the hand in front of him. Again Will was wearing black gloves. Slowly Dipper reached out and steeling his resolve he shook Will's hand. At first Dipper had expected that something would happen, if he did so, but it was only a handshake. Nothing more, no blue flames engulfing him.

Before Dipper could however think further about the blue flames, Will suddenly let go of Dipper's hand and out of nowhere he had produced a leather briefcase.

The lock snapped open and Will handed Dipper some paper.

“This is your official employment contract. You'll find the details about the payment and everything else that might be important for you in the text. If you agree, just sign it and return it to me.”

Dipper scanned through the text.

“Personal Consultant” was the job title written in the headline.

“Ok...what about my old job?”

Will made a gesture with his hand.

“I knew you would agree, therefore I took the liberty to settle everything. You are on a sabbatical for one year. Therefore if you want to, you will be able to return to your old job whenever you like. Also your colleagues won't be asking questions this way. There is another contract for your current company you' ll have to sign, too.”

The brunet was speechless. This was really happening and Will was really taking him with him.

“Thank you,” Dipper breathed, clutching the paper to his chest.

“No problem. I must say, that I was fed up with investigating all alone. It's going to be a pleasant change. Also for once I'll be able to put my money to a good use.”

Will gave him his most charming smile and Dipper felt his knees go weak. Before Dipper could say anything stupid he would later regret, Will turned away and closed the briefcase.

“So, our flight to Germany will depart this evening. I'll pick you up around 19:00. Please bring all the paper stuff with you and bring whatever you think might be necessary.”

“We fly today? But, but, what about this flat?”

Panic was bubbling inside Dipper's chest.

“Ah, no problem. You'll have enough money to continue to pay the rent. Therefore you don't need to move out. Just leave everything you don't need here.”

“Ah...ok.”

Although this was all good news, Dipper couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He hadn't expected to leave this place so soon already.

“Kid?”

When Dipper looked up, Will was standing right in front of him his eyes filled with concern.

“You all right?” he asked and put a hand on Dipper's shoulder assuringly.

This time Dipper couldn't help but loose himself in the other's mismatched eyes. Somehow it gave Dipper a sense of security and he felt the panic leave his body.

He nodded.

“Yes, I'm ok, thank you. It's just, a bit too much.”

Will removed his hand again.

“You'll always be able to return, if you want to. But I am sure that you won't. This is no life for someone like you. You deserve better.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter and the last one this short. From now on I will try to make them around 4k words or so.   
> Also this is around the time, where the story starts xD, lol.  
> Thanks for everyone stopping by and leaving a comment or a kudo! Very much appreciated :D


	10. Chapter 10

The moment Dipper had to leave had come too soon. He had spend the whole day sorting through his belongings and making a decision what he should bring along. The first items had been easy. The three diaries were safely stored inside his backpack, which he would bring inside the cabin. Afterwards Dipper had packed and unpacked for a thousand times. He needed some warm clothes, but maybe he would need summer clothes, too. Maybe they would even travel to places with a much warmer weather. Dipper couldn't decide. Should he bring swimwear or not? Also which pair of socks and underwear! He couldn't just take any. Most of his socks were old and had holes, but next to Will it would look ridiculous.

In the end Dipper had picked a variety of clothes for every weather possible that were still more or less acceptable. Most likely he would be able to buy new ones, if money wasn't a problem anymore.

For today, Dipper had changed into something he felt most comfortable in. Instead of his button up shirt he was wearing a dark red shirt combined with a navi coloured hoodie and his best pair of jeans. It was just about time for Will to arrive. The other had left him, after Dipper had announced his final decision and now it was just about time to head to the airport.

Next to Dipper stood his heavy trunk and the big backpack. Slowly Dipper let his eyes wander over his belongings which he would have to leave behind for now and his heart started to ache. Maybe he had made the wrong decision a voice was whispering inside his mind.

“Maybe...,” Dipper repeated silently, but before he could change his mind, the doorbell rang again.

Quickly the brunet turned around and opened the door.

Startled Dipper made a few steps backwards. In front of him wasn't Will but an old man, wearing a uniform.

“Good evening Sir, may I take care of your luggage?”

“Ehm...good evening,” Dipper mumbled, “yes, of course.”

Dipper stepped aside and the man entered with a smile.

“Is this everything?” The man asked politely and pointed at the two items on the floor.

“Yes, that's all.”

“Very well, if you will follow me Mister Pines.”

Dipper nearly snorted, because he wasn't at all used to being addressed in such a way. In order not to offend the other, he quickly turned around to grab his coat and he was just about to leave the flat, when he suddenly remembered something.

“Ah! One moment please!”

Dashing back inside, Dipper opened a drawer and fished for something.

As soon as he had found the item of his desire, his eyes started to sparkle. In his hands he held his old baseball cap he had received from Grunkle Stan.

The moment Dipper put the cap on his head, he felt prepared for the journey ahead. He returned back to the door and nodded to the man, who was still patiently waiting for him.

“Thank you, I'm ready now.”

A strange feeling returned into Dipper's chest the moment he locked the door, but he tried not to think about it, although the emotions of insecurity were nearly too much to ignore.

Downstairs on the street, Dipper was greeted by a modern, black Rolls Royce and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Will was such a show-off.

The driver, who had just put away Dipper's luggage, also opened the door for Dipper to let him enter at the back seat.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Dipper quickly ducked inside and was greeted by his grinning friend with the mismatched eyes.

“Hello kid!” Will beamed at him and the other couldn't help but return the smile in earnest.

“Hey Will”

Dipper shuffled inside his seat and he fastened the seatbelt to occupy himself with something. The inside of the car was rather vast and in front of the back row, was another row of seats. The front was separated by a window and Dipper could see the driver taking a seat and starting the engine.

“Nice hat, Pine Tree.”

For a brief second Dipper froze to the spot. With eyes wide open, he slowly turned to face Will.

“What?”

“The symbol at the front, it's a Pine Tree, isn't it?” Will laughed and immediately Dipper felt himself relax again. He had just imagined things, the past was the past.

“Yeah, it's from my Gruncles shop. He had a Shop for Mysteries back in Gravity Falls Oregon.”

“It suits you. But Oregon that's quite far away. Are you not from England?”

Dipper started to wring his hands in his lap.

“Actually no. I grew up in Piedmont California, but when I was 13 my parents moved to London. I kind of stayed here.”

“What a coincidence! I'm from Oregon, too, in a way!”

“Really?” Dipper piped up. He could hardly believe it.

“Yeah, funny isn't it? And I think I even know the shop of your Gruncle. What was it called again...,” Will thought for a while and tapped his index against his lips.

“Mystery Shack!” Will and Dipper said in unison and it made Dipper smile even more.

“That's incredible. You even know the Shack! You know I spent one whole Summer there, together with my sister and we experienced so many adventurers!”

Dipper could hardly stop talking. He told Will about the Gnomes, the diaries and some other risk free topics. He didn't want to shock Will with the more outstanding events from Weirdmageddon, therefore he skipped them for now.

Will seemed very interested and nodded every now and then, his eyes shining with mirth.

When the car finally stopped at the airport, Dipper was nearly out of breath from speaking none stop. It felt good talking to someone about his past who wouldn't judge him. It was the first time in years that Dipper wouldn't put up too many filters. To him it felt like he could tell Will about everything and the other would never judge him as a crazy lunatic.

The moment the driver held open the door for Dipper, he didn't feel panic anymore, but excitement.

Although the old man had volunteered to take care of the luggage, Dipper had asked him to carry his backpack himself. Since the diaries were hidden inside, he didn't want to be parted with them.

The driver nodded and heaved the rest of the things including Will's assortment of trunks on a trolley.

The rest of the check-in wasn't a big deal either. Since Will was allowed to take the priority lane for the security check, there was no waiting time and before the boarding Will and Dipper had some coffee and tea within the VIP lounge.

Dipper could get used to such a life he thought to himself, while taking a sip from his tea.

“By the way, to which city in Germany are we going?” Dipper had nearly forgotten to ask. With everything else going on, he hadn't paid very much attention to such details up until now.

“Hamburg, that's in northern Germany.”

“I know where it is,” Dipper rolled his eyes and continued to ask.

“Can you speak German?”

“Na klar kann ich das und du?”

Dipper's blank stare was answer enough for the other.

“What?”

“I asked you if you can speak German, but I guess not.”

“Well...obviously. Will this be a problem?”

Will snorted.

“Nah, don't worry. It's a large city and most of the people will be able to speak English.”

“Ok,” Dipper only felt half assured, but it was no use to ponder about such things. He wouldn't be able to learn a new language within a one hour flight.

Although a tiny part of Dipper had hoped to fly with a private jet, it was still okay, when he found out that they were flying business class.

Dipper was seated next to the window and when they took off from the ground, Dipper admired the view of London at night. He mentally said goodbye to the town and somehow he was relieved, that he finally got rid of London. All of his worst memories were connected to this place and suddenly Dipper wondered why it took him so long to realize that this place wasn't doing him good. His hands clenched around the arm rests. Some unbidden images came flashing to his mind and cold sweat was running down his spine.

Clenching his teeth, Dipper tried to hold his emotions down, when suddenly he felt a gloved hand on his own.

“Hey, don't tell me you need to puke?”

Confused Dipper looked up, his panic attack forgotten.

“What? No! I don't get sick from flying.”

“Oh, that's a relief,” Will chuckled and leaned back again.

“Maybe you should close your eyes a little and rest, you look as if you stayed up all night,” Will suggested with a wink.

Dipper sighed and also leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes and emptying his mind of all thoughts.

He soon felt weighed down by wariness and drifted into a deep sleep. When he became conscious again he realized that he had changed his sitting position. With a start he noticed, that his head was now resting on Will's shoulder. Yanking his head away he quickly sat up straight again.

“S...Sorry,” the brunet mumbled, hiding his crimson face behind his bangs.

“No problem,” Will replied kindly, “I was just about to wake you. We nearly arrived.”

Dipper quickly craned his neck and looked outside. In the darkness of the night he could see a sea of lights on the ground. It was clear, that they were approaching a large city.

After they had safely landed, Dipper felt somehow dazed and followed Will's every move in order not to get lost. Soon they were both sitting in a large taxi and on their way to a hotel. Will was silently watching the city pass while Dipper every now and then stole a glance at him and admired how the city light's were dancing on Will's handsome face.

The hotel Will had made a reservation was right in the heart of the city and called the “Vier Jahreszeiten” which would translate into “Four Seasons” as Will kindly explained to him.

Since Will was fluent in German he did the paper work at the reception and soon they were taking the elevator to their rooms.

Will unlocked a room with a keycard and when Dipper entered the room, too, he soon realized that not only his trunk was brought inside but also all of Will's. Turning his head, he saw two beds.

“Hey!” Dipper complained.

“I thought I was getting my own room this time!”

“Nope,” Will replied, while hanging his coat up on the rack.

“Why?” the brunet lamented.

“It's safer this way,” was Will's simple reply.

“Ok, why is it safer this way? I can take care of myself!”

“This is not up for debate.”

This left Dipper speechless for a while. With a huff he led himself fall onto one of the beds that were facing the window.

“Fine, but then I get to choose the bed first.”

Will smiled.

“But you already chose didn't you?” He pointed to the bed Dipper was sitting one.

“Yeah, it's mine now,” Dipper pouted.

Will only shrugged and started to unpack, which was a rather odd sight for Dipper. He had expected that Will had servants who would do the packing and unpacking for him. But the way Will was doing it was rather graceful and everything he produced from inside his trunk was an exquisite piece of clothing. Dipper already felt ashamed that his lumpy clothes would share a wardrobe with the fine one's from Will. It was a shame.

Dipper watched Will for some time until he got up from the bed and also started to unpack. He left all the summer clothing inside the case and was soon feeling intimidated by the sheer amount of suits that were hanging next to his hoodies.

Suddenly Dipper had an idea. He turned around to Will who was casually sitting on his bed, reading something on his phone. The moment Will realized that Dipper had turned around he put the device down.

“This seems to be a really expensive hotel. Do you think the Magicians might also have a room here?”

Will looked up to the ceiling as if he was listening to something that Dipper couldn't hear. After a moment he shook his head.

“No, they are not here. This would be a bit too simple.”

Dipper frowned and took a seat on Will's bed, carefully leaving some distance between the two of them.

“Too bad. So how's the plan? Where do we even start?”

“Well, I will use my network to receive some further insights and you, well why not take the time and do a little sightseeing?”

“Sightseeing?” Dipper was incredulous.

“I thought we are investigating? How can I do sightseeing while you are on a mission.”

Will now fully turned towards Dipper.

“We have enough time so why not enjoy your time in Germany before we continue? I thought you wanted to see the world?”

Dipper couldn't argue with that, but still he felt a little let down.

“Yes, well, ok.”

“Good kid,” Will patted him on his head as if he was praising a dog for his good behaviour. Infuriated Dipper slapped his hand away and walked straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Looking into the mirror Dipper groaned, when he saw the blush on his cheeks. How was he going to survive sharing a hotel room with Will. He had no idea and this was only the first night.

Shaking his head, he got ready for the night. When he opened the door again he saw Will, who was just about to grab his coat.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Some urgent business. Don't wait for me.”

Dipper was too startled to react in time, before Will closed the door behind him, he blew Dipper a kiss.

“Sweet dreams, kid,” he breathed mockingly and next Dipper had thrown a shoe after him, but only hit the door instead.

A brief second Dipper considered to follow Will, but he had to admit that he could really need some rest after everything that had happened so far. Also as long as Will wasn't around it would be much easier for Dipper to fall asleep, not needing to mind another person sleeping right next to him. Yawning Dipper changed his clothes and snug under the blanket. For some minutes he mulled over what Will could possible be doing right now, but soon he was overcome by sleep and passed out.

The next morning Dipper awoke fully refreshed. It took him a few minutes before he was able to remember where he was, but the moment he recognised the hotel room, he sprung from the bed.

Will's bed was completely untouched with only a note on top.

“ _Enjoy the breakfast and have fun in the city. You'll find some money on the desk and a new phone. You'll have free internet access with it. If you need to contact me, please only use this phone.”_

around to inspect the things on the desk. He picked up the envelope first and shook out the contents. There were some Euro bank notes worth 500 € and a golden credit card with the name “Mason Pines

Dipper read the note twice before he turned” engraved.

This made Dipper swallow hard. Quickly he stored everything inside his wallet and then he took the phone. Of course it was a brand new device and Dipper unlocked it. There was only one contact that was labelled as “Your Boss” and the contact picture was a selfi, which Will had made while winking at the phone, showing his most charming smile, which made his canine teeth peek out. Dipper was so flabbergasted he nearly dropped the phone. This picture was more than he could handle this early in the morning. Then there was also a travel guide about “Hamburg”, which Dipper took with him to study during breakfast.

Of course the breakfast in the hotel restaurant was excellent and afterwards Dipper packed his backpack and following the advice of his guide he made his way into the city.

There were a lot of things to discover. In the direct proximity of the hotel were lots of expensive clothes and jewellery stores, but also some kind a lake with a beautiful fountain. Dipper travelled with the underground to the harbour and just went with the flow of tourists there. The weather was sunny and not too cold. Actually Hamburg felt a lot like London, Dipper thought.

He also took pictures with his phone of all the tourist attractions he came across, which he meant to share with Mabel later on.

The more he saw, the lighter his heart started to feel. If he hadn't agreed to Will's offer he would sit inside his stuffed office right now, talking with customers on the phone and hating his life. For once he was free to decide what to do with his time and with each passing minute the corners of Dipper's lips spread further, until it had turned into a smile.

Feeling relieved and happy, Dipper posed in front of the concert hall “Elphi” which was the tourist attraction number one with the roof that was shaped like waves and took a selfie for Mabel, which he immediately forwarded to her.

It didn't take long, before his sister replied although it must have been in the middle of the night for her.

“Where are you?”

“Germany, Hamburg”

“Bring me some Weißwurst with Sauerkraut and Baumkuchen!!!”

“See what I can do ;)”

Dipper chuckled and put the phone away.

After a day running through the city, Dipper was totally spent, when he returned to the hotel room. As expected Will still hadn't returned and somehow Dipper didn't expect him to any time soon. Since Dipper had some time to kill, he took a hot shower and afterwards flopped himself onto his bed and skipped through the TV channels. Sadly there was no Netflix and on most of the channels the people were only speaking German, therefore he soon turned the TV off again. To his ears the language sounded horrible and he was just skipping through his guide book again when suddenly the door opened and Will stepped inside.

Not surprisingly Will was wearing a different set of clothes and greeted Dipper with a smile.

“Where have you been?” Dipper inquired and when he realized that he sounded as if he suspected Will to be cheating on him. Will however didn't mind.

“I was investigating a little,” he replied and got rid of his coat and the shoes. Afterwards he also removed his tie in such a way that made Dipper feel agitated, that he had to look away.

“Ok and did you find out anything interesting?” Dipper asked instead.

“Not really,” Will shrugged and he placed a huge town map on Dipper's bed. The brunet had to shuffle to the side in order to make room for it.

Will took a red pen out of nowhere and crossed out a few places.

“I checked these hotels, here, here and here,” he crossed out a few more, “and there was no trace of the magicians.”

Will closed the pen again and tapped it onto his lips, lost in thought. The brunet couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight. When Will continued to speak it startled Dipper.

“It could be that they are staying outside of the town...”

Before Will could continue, Dipper suddenly blurted out.

“You could have brought me along! We could have searched the hotels together!”

Will snorted, fixing his mismatched eyes on Dipper, which made the brunet retreat a little.

“No way kid! If I don't want to be seen, no one will, but you...that's a different story.”

“What do you mean? Are you using magic?”

The thought alone made Dipper excited. Last time, when they had chased after the magicians inside the Smart, Will had already mentioned something like this.

“Yeah, sort of.”

“How?”

“It's my secret power.”

Dipper ruffled his hair in frustration.

“Always so elusive! How am I supposed to help you, if you leave me trapped inside the dark?”

Will's smile became softer.

“You are helping me already. Just in a different kind of way.”

Dipper looked incredulous.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

The man with the mismatched eyes only shrugged and started folding the map.

With a frustrated groan Dipper let himself fall backwards onto his bed and both men were silent for a while until Dipper spoke up again.

“I think I'll get ready for the night now.”

When Dipper stepped out of the bathroom again he realized for the first time what it meant to share a room with Will.

Dipper had no fancy silk pyjama. He only wore a pair of checked pattern shorts, combined with an old shirt from the Mystery Shack with a question mark on the front.

Although Will wasn't even glancing up from his phone, Dipper felt awkward walking back to his bed like this. Quickly he hid under the blanket and turned away from the other, facing the window. He would have never admitted it out loud, but he was a tiny bit disappointed, that Will hadn't paid him any attention. Shacking his head, he lifted the blanket over his face.

“Hey kid, are you asleep?”

Sighing, Dipper removed the blanket again and turned around.

“No.”

“Good! I forgot to mention that there is Gala tomorrow which we both will be attending.”

Upon hearing this, Dipper's eyes went wide and his heart started to pound faster in his chest.

“There will be plenty of very important people and this might be a good chance to find some clues.”

“Really? A Gala?”

“Sure, you'll be there as my personal assistant,” Will turned to Dipper and winked at him.

Before Will would be able to spot the blush spreading on Dipper's cheeks, he quickly turned around again.

“Great! Good night then!” Dipper mumbled into his blanket.

“Good night,” he heard the soft reply from behind him and Dipper soon fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, new update and the chapters are getting a bit longer, yay.  
> Next update will only be around Sunday next week, since I'm going to travel through Russia and won't have access to internet most of the time.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this part. Since I live in Hamburg I couldn't help but write a little about the tourist stuff. It's really a very pretty city. If you have the chance to visit, don't miss out on it :)  
> Thank you again for any kudo or comment! Don't be shy, leave your opinion at the bottom.  
> <3<3<3


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper had a dream. It was dark and it was raining. His body was cold, but he was so numb, he didn't even realize that he was freezing, or maybe he didn't even care anymore. He had walked for some time through the rain. He had forgotten why he had started walking, but in the end, his feet were always bringing him back to this one place. The wind was blowing harshly around his face, but he didn't notice. There was a sound from afar, like a train approaching. He made up his mind that this night would be the night. There was no turning back. The tears running down his face mingled with the rain and immediately washed away. His heart was hurting so bad, it was about to burst any minute. Just one more step...

And then suddenly everything changed. The wind stopped blowing, the rain ceased, the sun started to shine so brightly that it chased away all the dark clouds from the sky. Dipper had forgotten why he had come here and his heart wasn't aching anymore. Actually it was the opposite. There was a gentle warmth spreading through his body, like a pair of arms hugging him from behind, holding him close, keeping him safe.

When Dipper awoke he tried to hold onto the dream but it was soon forgotten, with only a feeling of security left inside his chest. A little bewildered Dipper slowly lifted himself up, holding his head in one hand, he glances to the side. Of course the bed next to him was empty and Dipper sighed, wondering if Will was sleeping at all.

The brunet got up and picked up the note that was left for him on the other's bed.

“ _Good morning. Please go to the address I have saved inside your phone. They make some stunning suits. Choose whatever you like and trust the staff. See you tonight for the Gala.”_

Groaning Dipper fell backwards onto Will's bed, dragging one hand through his face.

“God, I need to buy a suit...,”

Dipper really wasn't too thrilled by this prospect. He hated buying clothes which was the reason why most of the things he owned were old and tattered. If he liked a piece he would wear it until it wasn't wearable anymore. But buying a suit was on a different level. Usually it would take the staff ages to figure out his gangly figure and most of the times he ended up looking ridiculous. He wasn't like Will who's body seemed to be made for wearing suites. Everything he was wearing looked fabulous, like the thing only existed to compliment Will.

Dipper sighed. He really hoped that the shop Will was sending him to was a bit more competent than the ones he had encountered so far.

Following the instructions from Maps Dipper soon found the building and looked at it in awe. It was a six storey building which didn't give the impression of selling clothes from the outside, however, as soon as he entered he saw racks of racks filled with trousers, jackets, shoes and everything a man would need in order to leave a lasting impression.

It wasn't long before one of the staff members approached him and although Dipper hadn't said a word until now, he was already greeted in English.

“Good morning Sir, we were anticipating you arrival.”

“You did?” Dipper slapped himself for his reply and coughed.

“We were instructed to equip you with something fit for a king.” The friendly staff member didn't look like he was joking and gestured with his hands to make Dipper follow him.

The brunet wondered what he gotten himself into, but still went along.

In the end it turned out that it wasn't a bad experience at all. The staff members only took one glance at his body and pulled out the correct sizes without any difficulty.

Dipper had tried a few tuxedos and in the end he bought one in navi blue with a maroon coloured vest. Also he bought a new pair of shoes, a tie and cuffs that were shaped like a triangle.

When Dipper saw the price he nearly fainted and just handed over the golden credit card, silently praying that it wouldn't be declined.

Happily he returned to the hotel and grabbed some food from a bakery on his way back. He had already learned from his sightseeing tour, that everyone was crazy about some kind of cinnamon buns called “Franzbrötchen”. They were an explosion of sugar, butter and cinnamon and Dipper was sure that Mabel would love them.

When Dipper opened the door to the hotel room he was a little startled, because Will was casually sitting on the sofa that was in the far corner of the room, next to the TV set.

“Hey kid! Did you find something appropriate for tonight?” Will inquired smiling.

“Yeah, thanks,” Dipper smiled back timidly and held up the large shopping bags.

Will immediately stood up and closed the distance between them, which made Dipper nearly make a step backwards. Will however happily took the bags from Dipper's hands and took out the contents and neatly arranged them on his bed.

Dipper stepped a little closer to the other, while the man with the two coloured hair admired Dipper's choice of clothing.

“I'm sure you'll look fabulous in this,” Will praised and Dipper couldn't help but start blushing.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“So are you ready for the big party?”

“I guess,” Dipper shrugged.

“Awesome, then get changed and we'll leave for the big event.”

“And you?” Dipper wondered suddenly.

“Well, I will change, too.”

“Sure,” Dipper was still too flustered to think straight. He collected his clothes and locked himself into the bathroom. With shaking hands he dressed himself and when he took another look into the mirror it was hardly him anymore. He looked classy. He remembered the time he got invited to the Northwest's party in order to exorcise a ghost. Since Pacifica's parents couldn't stand his appearance they had provided him with a black tuxedo. That was the last time Dipper had ever looked so posh.

Taking a deep breath in order to steady his shaking nerves, Dipper opened the bathroom door again.

In front of him was Will, who was also wearing a tuxedo in black and yellow. Every other human being wouldn't be able to successfully pull off this look, but Will could. Around his neck he was wearing a bow tie and in one hand he was holding a black cane. Smiling at Dipper, the brunet had some kind a deja-vu, but he couldn't ponder upon it any longer, since Will was already approaching him.

Will whistled once, nodding while he checked Dipper out from head to toe, making the young man blush again.

“They've really outdone themselves this time. You look like straight from a magazine cover.”

Dipper snorted in disbelief.

“Don't make fun of me. I'm really not used to wearing such expensive stuff.”

The brunet nervously tugged at his sleeves.

“Really? You don't look like it.”

Will casually walked over to Dipper and adjusted his tie, which was kind of an intimate gesture Dipper couldn't help but think. He meant to pull away, but couldn't.

“Then let me give you one advice. Fake it, till you make it.”

After Will was finished he let go of Dipper again and gave him an encouraging smile.

“Ok,” Dipper nodded and tried to pull himself together and they were just about to leave, when Dipper remembered something.

“Ah, Will can you take a picture of me? I think my sister would freak out seeing me like this.”

Will turned around and took the phone Dipper was holding out for him.

“I have something, that will make her freak out even more.”

Will activated the front camera, put an arm around Dipper's shoulder and kissed his forehead, while taking a selfie at the same time.

When he was finished he casually handed the phone back to an outraged Dipper who couldn't find any words, just helplessly opened and closed his mouth.

Dipper stared at the picture in shock and he meant to delete it, but of course he couldn’t bring himself to. Still, under no circumstances would he forward this picture to Mabel.

“Now let's go! Are you ready?”

Tearing his gaze from the phone, Dipper looked up and nodded.

Outside the hotel a taxi was already waiting for the two. The driver opened the doors for them and Will and Dipper took a seat in the back.

While on their way to the venue Dipper's anxiety grew with every passing minute.

“I've never been to a Gala before,” Dipper admitted gloomily.

“Although, there was one, which I sort of ruined, because I released a ghost, who turned everyone into wood...”

This made Will laugh.

“That sounds like much more fun than this event. Really there is nothing to worry about. Most times everyone is just acting cool, raiding the buffet and talking about nothing and everything. Just try to go with the flow.”

“But what am I supposed to do as your personal assistant? Should I serve you drinks?”

“Hahaha, of course you can, but no. Just mingle and see if you can pick up anything of importance. This is a Gala held by some influential media tycoons and the main topics are going to be the show of “Mirror” and the “Third Eye Murderer”.”

Dipper nodded, but couldn't help but still feel anxious.

The venue itself looked less impressive from the outside than the hotel Will and Dipper were staying in, but as soon as Dipper stepped inside he quickly changed his mind.

The Gala itself was held at the top floor of the building, which was built like a glass pavilion and the guests were overlooking the beautiful view of the city and the harbour at night.

There was a DJ on a stage in the middle and the whole area was bathed in flashing colourchanging lights. Although it gave the room an air of disco party, everything appeared to be well thought out. The music wasn't too loud nor too experimental, the lights were bright, but not annoying. Everyone was able to lead a proper conversation without having to yell at each other.

Dipper let his eyes wander through the pavilion and was relieved that for once he wasn't the one that was underdressed for the occasion. In fact everyone was wearing designer clothes and even the one's with more eccentric styling made it look cool.

Lost in the moment Dipper didn't pay much attention to Will and was a little startled when Will suddenly handed him a glass of champagne.

“Oh, thanks.”

“Cheers, kid!”

Will clinked the glasses and emptied his own in one swing, before Dipper's had even touched his lips.

“I will have to speak with a few people. Can I leave you alone for a while?”

“Sure,” Dipper nodded, although reluctantly.

Will gave him a big smile, before he turned away and exchanged his empty glass with a new one that was offered by one of the many waiters.

With a sigh, Dipper finally took a sip of his own drink. He wasn't used to drinking alcohol and although this champagne was probably very expensive, Dipper only kept the glass in his hand in order to pretend drinking. Also it gave him something to hold on to, while he stood at the side and watched the crowd in front of him with mixed feelings.

The two persons standing closest to him were debating about something in German, therefore Dipper couldn't understand anything they were saying. However from their facial expressions it was clear that they did not agree upon something.

Soon one of the two turned around and angrily strode away, while the other started laughing and leaned against the wall, drinking his cocktail.

For a split second Dipper made eye contact with the man. Fearing he might address him next, Dipper sprung forward and squeezed himself through the crowd, planning to check out the buffet.

It was a shame that Dipper was too agitated in order to feel hungry. The assortment of food was extraordinary and under normal circumstances Dipper would have loved to try and taste everything. Right now however it made his stomach churn and he turned around and scanned the venue for a glimpse of Will.

He soon spotted the other in a conversation with a young women. She was wearing a short, red dress and her hair was neatly arranged into a bun. Fluttering her eyelashes at Will, it was clear to Dipper why she was speaking with Will and it made his blood rush into his head. Dipper could not stand the way how Will was smiling at her and before Dipper would run over and empty the content of his drink over the women's dress, he tried to occupy his mind with something else instead.

Turning around he stepped closer to a group of people. This time he was lucky, because they were conversing in English.

“I've seen the show already twice!It's really something you don't come by every day!”

One man reported excitedly.

“Yeah? What is the show about then?”

A women with piercing eyes inquired while she fished a cherry from her drink.

“Well, actually I don't know. I can't remember. But I was very happy afterwards.”

The woman huffed.

“No one remembers! The show could be the greatest shit and you won't remember. For all I know they could use some paralysing gases and rob you afterwards.”

“I wasn't robbed!”

The man protested, but the women only shook her head.

“But it's curious isn't it? The content is top secret. They never give any insights to reporters.”

A second man with glasses interjected.

“I would give my soul for an interview!”

The first man sighed in awe, which made the women snort again.

“Maybe they already took your soul. You are too careless.”

Dipper would have loved to continue listening in on the conversation, however everyone went silent, when there was suddenly an announcement.

“Everyone, welcome to our special Gala today and thank you for your time. Tonight is a very special night, because we are happy to announce our secret guests! Please give a big applause for our guests, the famous magical duo “Mirror!”

The brunet nearly dropped his glass and he held his breath. If this was a coincidence then they were extremely lucky, he thought. This was their chance to try to get to know the people behind the duo.

The lights around him suddenly went out and two blue spotlights were pointing at the entrance at the far end of the room.

Craning his neck Dipper tiptoed in order to get a better look at the two, who were just about to enter the room.

The doors swung open and a man and a women stepped into the light. From what Dipper could tell they were wearing their usual black and blue outfits which they would also wear to a show. The moment they entered an excited murmur went through the audience. Of course the two magicians were also wearing their masks. Still Dipper couldn't help but think that they looked familiar. The women with the long brown hair reminded him of Mabel in a wicked kind of way and the other, well, the other looked like an improved version of Dipper.

The moment both magicians bowed, the hall erupted with cheers and applause.

Dipper wasn't sure if he should applaud too, but before he could make a decision he felt a hand gripping his arm and turned around.

Next to him was Will, wearing a grim expression on his face.

“We have to go. Now!”

It wasn't a request, but an order.

“Wait? What?”

Dipper was too startled to fight and was easily dragged behind Will, who made his way into the opposite direction of the magicians, heading for the emergency exit.

Frustrated Dipper tried to stop Will or at least make him slow down, but it was impossible. The hand around Dipper's wrist was like steel and Will seemed to be a lot stronger than Dipper would have expected.

Struggling to get a last glimpse he saw how the magicians waved their hands and sparkling butterflies appeared out of nowhere. Being mesmerized by the scene, Dipper's nose nearly collided with the door of the emergency exit.

Following Will down the stairs Dipper started to protest.

“Will, Will! Why do we have to leave? It's the perfect opportunity!”

After a moment of silence, Will finally replied, but didn't stop walking.

“It's too dangerous.”

“How was it dangerous? The place was bursting with people and even security guards, also there were reporters everywhere! How could anything possibly have happened?”

Will only shook his head.

“I'm sorry I brought you along.”

Dipper didn't know how to reply to this and he gave up the protest and let himself get dragged forwards until they arrived at the underground car park.

With his free hand Will fished inside his pocket for a key and when he pushed a button a black car beeped, signalling that is was unlocked.

Dipper's mouth fell open when he realized that in front of him was a shiny Porsche.

“What happened to the Smart?”

“Since you didn't seem to approve, I though this might be more to your liking.”

Of course Dipper was excited to drive such a car, but a less expensive one would have been fine, too.

“But don't get used to it,” Will laughed and let go of Dipper's wrist in order to hand over the key to him.

Starting the engine of the car Dipper felt excited and for the moment he wasn't upset anymore about having to leave the Gala early.

Will had typed the location of their hotel into the Navi and Dipper smoothly drove them through the city, feeling a little proud while receiving all the attention from the people on the streets he passed by.

When they arrived at the hotel, although it was already late at night, there was a staff member who kindly accepted the car and would park it for them.

Unfortunately Dipper's excitement about driving a Porsche wore off the moment both men were back inside their shared hotel room.

“So, why was it dangerous? Care to explain?” Dipper burst out.

Will's smooth expression shifted a second to something Dipper couldn't quite pinpoint, before he replied.

“No.”

“No? What the?!”

This was definitely not the answer the brunet had expected and it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

“You never tell me anything! Your only argument is that it's too dangerous this, too dangerous that. I'm not a child, I'm sure I will be able to protect myself! Even if you might not believe me, but I've seen much worse situations in my life. If you want me as your partner you should start giving me some insights here.”

Will calmly accepted the onslaught of words and then shook his head.

“Fine!” Dipper crossed his arms in defiance, his voice already cracking. He wasn't sure if it was because of anger or because the lack of trust Will was giving him.

“Keep your secrets then and I will keep mine!”

Fuming, Dipper grabbed his shirt for the night and walked into the bathroom, intentionally making the door slam, like an angry teenager.

While he stripped the expensive clothes from his body Dipper thought that tonight’s turn of events hadn't quite worked out the way he might have anticipated it. For the millionst time since he had met Will, he wondered why this man was spending his time with him. He didn't care about Dipper's knowledge, nor any advice Dipper could provide. He spent his money on Dipper without wanting anything in return as if he only enjoyed the others company. Then again, most of the time Will wasn't even around and left Dipper minding his own business.

It was impossible to decipher Will and maybe Dipper shouldn't waste his time trying. When Dipper left the bathroom he was still angry. To his surprise Will was still there, casually sitting on his bed. Somehow Dipper had expected him to leave, like he usually did.

Ignoring Will, Dipper walked over to his bed and curled himself into the blanket. Of course he was way too emotional to even consider falling asleep, but he didn't want to speak with Will therefore he pretended to be asleep, while brooding.

Suddenly Dipper felt the weight of his bed shift and he held his breath.

“You still awake kid?”

Will's voice behind him was soft and amicable, but Dipper refused to reply.

“If you don't believe in anything else, just trust me that everything I do is in order to keep you safe.”

Turning around Dipper's eyes met the mismatched one's of Will and he studied the other's expression for a while, before Dipper replied.

“I want to have my own room.”

This made Will huff and he raked through his hair, a pained expression on his face. Seeing Will like this made Dipper's heart ache and he was about to take back his words, when Will's reply made him pause.

“Okay.”

Dipper was about to open his mouth, but Will interrupted him, raising a hand.

“But only under one condition. You will never ever lock your room.”

Whatever the meaning behind this was, Dipper didn't give it too much thought, being happy about his small victory.

“Okay,” he agreed.

Will's features went soft again and he reached out for Dipper and softly patted his head.

“Sleep now,” he said before getting up again and returning to his own bed.

Dipper turned around, his cheeks burning and his heart racing. Wondering what had just happened between the two of them it took him some time, before he was finally able to drift away into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back form my vacation! Russia was great, especially St. Petersburg I can highly recommend :)!  
> Sorry, that I didn't manage to update yesterday. I injured my leg on my vacation and needed to see a doc and now I'm stuck at home. Which on the bright side is good, because now I can write 24/7, because I'm supposed to rest and not move around @__@.
> 
> By the way, I like this chapter very much, although the end is a little sad, but who knows a little distance might bring them closer together in the long run ;)
> 
> Thanks again for all your comments and kudos!!! I'm so happy!


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning started like all the mornings before since he and Will had travelled to Germany. Will was nowhere to be seen and there was only a note left on his bed.

> “ _Good morning,_
> 
> _everything is arranged and you can move to your own room. I took the liberty and already moved my own stuff. Just call the reception if you need any help. On the desk is your new key card, your room number is 326. My room is next to it 325. You are always free to enter at any time. If I'll need your assistance I will knock or leave a message, I will never enter without your permission._
> 
> _XXX Will”_

First of all Dipper wondered how on earth Will had managed to move his own stuff without waking Dipper. He had always had a light sleep and even Mabel who could walk as silent as a cat, would wake him at night. He had the strong feeling that magic was involved, but the more pressing matter was the way Dipper's body reacted upon reading this message. He felt first hot, then cold, his palms getting sweaty. His breath became hitched and for an unexplainable reason tears started to prick his eyes.

Of course he appreciated that he would have a little more privacy from now on, but being separated from Will also made his heart ache.

From the moment Dipper first met Will a few weeks ago he had felt a strong pull towards him, like a force of nature that made him stay close to Will. The brunet wondered if maybe he had a crush on Will, but at the same time, he was sure that there was more behind his feelings than just this.

Sighing he sat back down on his bed, the letter still in his hands.

This was for the best, Dipper tried to convince himself. If he really had feelings for Will it was best not to fuel them by sleeping right next to him. He was sure that nothing good would come from it.

Before Dipper could further ponder on his feelings his phone started to buzz. Quickly he fished it from the nightstand and saw Mabel's picture smiling at him and he took the call.

“Hey Mabel,” he was about to say, when he heard an ear-piercing cry from the other end of the line.

“Dipperrrrrr!!!!!!!!! WHO IS THAT GUY?!?!?!??!?”

“What?” Dipper helplessly asked.

“Dipdop you know very well whom I'm talking about! Or how many hot bachelors are there in Germany who are allowed to kiss you?”

Suddenly it was dawning on Dipper what Mabel was talking about. The selfie from yesterday! Will must have forwarded it to Mabel. While Mabel continued to ask questions, Dipper wished he had deleted the picture straight away.

“Mabel, it's not my boyfriend, it's my colleague.”

“That's the one who gave you that offer??? Really! Oh my god! Why didn't he offer the job to me! I would marry him straight away!”

“Mabel, you are married already.”

“Pfft, that can be undone,” Mabel joked, but Dipper only shook his head.

“Well, we were at a Gala yesterday and I think he was kind of drunk,” Dipper made this one up, but for once he didn't feel bad about it.

“Nice one! I like that guy! Please introduce us some time in the future. You are also free to give him my number. He can call any time. Maybe he's interested in some juicy details about your past.”

“Mabel!!” Dipper protested.

“All right, just joking. I would never..., no I would.”

Dipper massaged his temples. Lucky for him he heard a baby in the background that started crying.

“Ah too bad. Marie needs me. Send me details, bye!!” Mabel demanded and then the call ended.

The brunet had no idea why Will would forward their picture but the first thing he did, was change the unlock pattern of his phone. Although he somehow suspected that if he wanted to Will would find a way to unlock the phone, still he felt a little better afterwards.

Slowly Dipper packed all his belongings and moved into his new room.

Of course the room was much smaller than the one before. There was a large working desk and a Queen sized bed in the middle of the room. From the window he was overlooking the lake in front of the hotel with a small fountain in the middle.

There was also a door that would connect his room with the adjoining one. So this was what Will was referring to, when he asked him not to lock the door.

Dipper walked over and opened the door, without thinking. The room next to him had the same furniture as his only the assembly was mirrored.

Will however wasn't there, much to Dipper's disappointment. For a second Dipper thought if he should search through Will's belongings in order to find some clues about him, but he soon discarded the thought. He wouldn't want Will to search his stuff, so he wouldn't act audacious himself.

Feeling that both rooms weren't enough to fill the hole inside his chest, Dipper decided to leave the hotel and wander in the city park that was near the hotel.

He tore a paper from the notepad and left a message for Will.

> “ _I'll be at the park nearby for a walk.”_

Afterwards he grabbed his coat and left the hotel.

Outside he was greeted by a harsh, cold wind, but nevertheless it was a rather sunny day, ideal to stroll through the park.

Dipper however was lost deep in his thoughts and he couldn't quite appreciate the nature surrounding him. He followed the path along some flower beets that had not yet started to bloom, passing families with children or hobby jogger.

After half an hour he arrived at a little lake and without thinking Dipper picked up a stone and tried to skim it. The stone hit the surface and was swallowed immediately. Frowning, Dipper turned around and sat down on the nearest park bench.

He had no idea where he should even start in order to sort out his thoughts. In the end everything always came back to him, Will. What was his goal, why did he bring Dipper along, where was all the money coming from?

Sadly, Dipper always came to the same conclusion: he had no idea! It was frustrating beyond compare.

While Dipper was still brooding, his chin rested in his palm, he was suddenly pulled back to reality, when he heard someone scream.

It wasn't a loud scream and easily overheard, but Dipper was sure that it had come from a women. Immediately he sprung up from the bench and carefully approached the direction from which the sound had come. Somehow this area of the park was right now particularly empty. Looking left and right, Dipper could not see anyone else and he was just about to think that he had imagined the sound, when suddenly there was a rustle coming from some thick bushes just a few feet away from Dipper.

Holding his breath he approached the bush. Slowly he reached out to part the thick branches and then something pulled him from behind and turned him around.

“Hey kid! I was looking for you!”

“Will?”

Dipper was torn. He really wanted to investigate the sound from earlier, but Will's grip around his wrist was rather tight and as if he was moving on purpose he pulled Dipper further away from the spot.

“Will, I just...there was...” Dipper indicated into the direction of the bush, trying to resits the pull, when out of the blue a duck came waddling from the undergrowth.

Will craned his neck.

“Well, yes, that's a duck. Do you want to take a closer look?”

The brunet sighed and shook his head in surrender.

“No, it's fine. Anyways, you were looking for me?”

“Yep, let's go and drink some coffee together.”

Will announced it as if this wasn't even a question and Dipper felt too confused to even start arguing about it. Also Will's hand was still around his wrist and Dipper couldn't help, but stare at it in disbelief. It was only when they arrived at the Café that Will let go of Dipper.

The whole affair was highly suspicious, but since it was no use to ask Will about it, Dipper just went with the flow, avoiding to trouble his mind with more questions.

They ordered a coffee, tea and a muffin for Dipper and then they took a place in the far corner that was a little off from the other tables, allowing a more private conversation.

But much to Dipper's disappointment, there was no conversation taking place. Will was leisurely sipping his coffee, studying the people outside that passed by.

After a few minutes Dipper couldn't take it anymore and he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“Why did you send the picture from the Gala to my sister?”

Will's head slowly turned around, one eyebrow raised innocently.

“Did I? I don't remember.”

Dipper was speechless and his mouth dropped open, he wanted to retort something, but was cut short.

“By the way, do you have only one sibling?”

Dumbfounded, it took Dipper a while, before he could reply.

“Yeah. Mabel his my only sister, she is my twin.”

“And where does she live?”

“She moved back to America. She lives in a small town with her husband and child and with our Grunkles.”

“Hmm, that's pretty far. And you, don't you miss her living in England?”

“I guess, yeah, sometimes.”

Dipper had no idea where this conversation was going, but it was better than sitting together in silence.

“Then why did you stay in England? Did you like it better here without your sister?”

Usually this was a pretty sensitive topic and Dipper wouldn't share his thoughts upon this with everyone, therefore he chose his words carefully.

“Actually, I was fine in England. I didn't want to go back.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Dipper was taken aback, Will was carefully observing his every move and it made Dipper feel anxious.

“Yeah, why didn't you want to go back? Were you afraid?”

Will nailed it, but Dipper would never admit it, therefore he folded his arms in front of him and looked outside, not answering.

“Did anything happen back there?”

Will's voice was soft and soothing as if he was talking to a child and Dipper felt his resolve crumple. With a deep sigh, Dipper let his arms fall loosely to the side, giving up his protection. Maybe he would even feel better after telling Will about his past. If he was lucky maybe Will would share something of his past, too.

“Well, it's a long story, but, when Mabel and I were twelve we stayed the summer at my Grunkles shop, the Mystery Shack. I already mentioned it.”

Will nodded encouragingly.

“At fist it was a lot of fun, solving mysteries, meeting overnatural creatures and then, well, then we kind of ended up fighting a demon, kind of a god.”

The other's eyes widened only a fraction, but Dipper never noticed.

“That sounds serious, kid.”

Dipper huffed.

“Yeah, we angered him pretty bad. We ruined his plans of overthrowing the world. He called it Weirdmageddon. He lost, we won.”

“And did you kill him?”

“Huh?” Dipper looked up, startled by the question.

“Actually I don't know. I don't think you can kill a demon, but we rather trapped him in his own dimension.”

Both men were silent again. Dipper grabbed his empty glass of tea again and swirled the remaining content around absent-mindedly.

“So you are afraid that he might seek revenge. Which demon are we talking about?”

Dipper's grip around his cup tightened. Clenching his teeth he finally spat the words out.

“Bill Cipher.”

Will tapped his index finger against his bottom lip as if contemplating.

“That's a tough opponent. But why should he still care about some mere humans after so many years? Don't you think he has more important things on his mind?”

Dipper couldn't help but laugh helplessly.

“Other things? That demon was crazy! I bet he has a list where he keeps track of the things he would like to torture me with!”

“But maybe he changed after his 'detention'?” Will offered and Dipper violently shook his head.

“You don't know him! He's insane!”

Will casually leaned back in his chair.

“But I do know him.”

Dipper's eyes were nearly falling out of the sockets.

“You do?! How, when, where??”

Will chuckled and looked at the ceiling, while Dipper was nearly jumping at him from the other side of the table.

“That's a different story, not suited for today.”

Obviously deflating, Dipper sunk back into his chair.

“Always so elusive,” he mumbled and tore another piece from his muffin.

“Have you ever heard of the 'Mirror Universe'?”

Swallowing his muffin, Dipper nodded.

“Yes, it's like a reversed kind of reality.”

Will leaned forwards again, flashing Dipper a smile with his canine teeth.

“Right! Any idea how a reversed Dipper would look like?”

Since this question came out of the blue Dipper's mind was blank. Also he was still wondering how Will could have met Bill. Things were starting to get even more complicated.

“Anyways, think about it. I have to go now. See you kid!”

Before Dipper could react, Will had already left the table and was out of the door, leaving a confused Dipper behind.

Back at the hotel, Dipper snatched some pen and paper and sat down on his bed. He drew two columns. One was labelled as “Dipper” and the other “Reversed Dipper”.

Then he started to fill in words that he thought would describe him the best.

**Dipper:**

  * looser
  * wimp
  * no friends
  * untalented
  * alone



Looking at the words he cringed and thought about a few positive things he could add.

  * good hearted
  * kind



Next he thought, how he could reverse these attributes and he started to write.

**Reversed Dipper:**

  * Good Looking
  * Famous
  * Lots of friends
  * talented
  * unkind
  * cruel



“Hmm...,” Dipper tapped the pen against his lips. At first he thought that reversed Dipper was really awesome, but in the end he doubted that part. Dipper was sure that he was a good person in this dimension, therefore his counterpart must be more of a villain.

Just out of fun, Dipper continued the list also for Mabel, the Grunkles and a few other people, until he arrived at Bill Cipher.

**Reversed Bill:**

  * a no one
  * kind
  * looser
  * weak



Dipper had to laugh imagining that such a version of Bill could possibly exist. He was sure that Bill would do everything in order to hide this failure from the world.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that was connecting his room with Will's. Shoving the notebook to the side, Dipper stood up.

“Come in.”

Will peeked inside and smiled.

“Would you like to hang out at my room? We could watch a movie or something?”

Dipper wondered, how was it that Will was suddenly acting like a normal person? At first he had always stayed as far away from Dipper as possible, leaving him alone at night in the hotel and now that they had separate rooms, he would even go so far and invite Dipper over. This was beyond Dipper, but he just shrugged and walked over to the other.

“Sure. Why not.”

Will's grin intensified and he held the door open for Dipper.

They both settled on Will's large bed. Dipper left enough space between the two in order to pretend this was a normal event, with no second thoughts whatsoever.

Also Dipper had grabbed the remote and zapped through the channels. There was one pay channel with a large selection of movies and Will winked at Dipper, approving that he could choose whatever.

“Ah! They have my favourite movie! Do you know 'Inception'?” Dipper's face light up and he pointed at the screen.

“I haven't seen it.” Will replied truthfully.

“No? You have to see it! It's just awesome!”

Without further ado, Dipper started the movie and Will passed him some soda and chips he had fished from the mini-bar.

For once Dipper was able to forget about his worries and just enjoyed the moment. Still he couldn't help but eye Will from time to time, checking if the other was also enjoying the film. However reading Will's expression was a nearly impossible task and soon Dipper gave up upon it and instead stuffed more of the chips into his mouth.

When the film reached the end, Dipper suddenly felt that something or more precisely someone was playing with his hair.

Instantly Dipper froze. He didn't dare glance back at Will in order to confirm that the hand, stroking his hair, actually belonged to the person next to him. For a second he contemplated if he should just slap Will's hand away, but he couldn't find it in him, he enjoyed the attention way too much. Soon Dipper decided that the best approach would be to ignore it. Nothing was happening here, so there was nothing to worry about. Just two persons on a bed, watching a movie and one casually caressing the other. For some unknown reason, Dipper for once, was not starting to freak out. On the contrary, the hand on Dipper's head was soothing his heart and soon Dipper found himself drowsing off into a deep sleep and the last words his subconscious was able to pick up were whispered into his ear.

“Sweet dreams, Mason.”

When Dipper awoke he felt well rested and stretched, while yawning loudly. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked a few times and then he suddenly remembered the events from the night. Quickly he turned around, but there was no one beside him. He scanned the room and soon realized that actually he was in his own room and not in Will's anymore.

Holding his head he tried to remember how he had managed to return to his own room and the possibility that Will might have carried him made him instantly blush.

Shaking his head, he swore to himself that he would never ask Will about it and just assume that he had managed to walk by himself.

In order to soothe his mind, Dipper took a quick shower and then he headed for the breakfast buffet in the restaurant.

While he was happily munching his pancakes he quickly checked the news on his phone. Although Dipper wasn't as much involved in the investigation of the “Third Eye Murderer” as he was before, he couldn’t help but try staying up to date on the matter.

The first article he was greeted with made Dipper however choke his food. Before he could continue to read, he needed to cough a few times, then he brought the screen closer to his eyes as if maybe he had just misread.

> _“Another victim, another country, Third Eye Murderer strikes again!”_

Quickly Dipper scanned the text for further information and soon he knew that the victim was a young women, apparently a successful reporter. Somehow her face looked familiar as if he had already met her somewhere. He wrecked his brain a few minutes and suddenly he remembered a women wearing a red dress, flirting with Will. He didn't particularly like this memory, but it seemed rather important that the women had been at the Gala, too! This was more than suspicious and Dipper continued reading.

Her dead body was discovered yesterday in the evening in a park in Hamburg in Germany.

The phone in Dipper's hand dropped on the table with a loud clang. Several other guests turned around, giving Dipper curious looks, but Dipper didn't pay them any attention.

With a loud shriek he shoved his chair and sprung up. He grabbed the phone and sprinted back to his room.

After he entered his room, he didn't even stop in order to knock on Will's door. He simply threw the door open, fuming with rage.

As if Will had already anticipated the sudden visit he was standing right in the middle of the room, his hands resting inside his pockets.

“You knew! You knew it, didn't you! That's why you suddenly appeared in the park out of nowhere and dragged me into a café although you usually never spent any time with me!”

Will didn't interrupt and since Dipper wasn't done yet he patiently waited for the other to continue.

“I could have been the one discovering the victim! Maybe I could have saved her! I heard her scream! And you only dragged me away, like last time with Eli and don't tell me it was too dangerous! I'm sick of it!”

Dipper paused gasping for air while at the same time glaring at Will.

Will tilted his head and casually replied.

“Right, that's why I want to show you something. Are you ready to pay 'Mirror' a visit? We are going to see the opening show together.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter was really no fun to write. So much dialogue and nothing happening, bleh. But fear not, starting with the next chapter, things will be going down *evillaugh*
> 
> Thanks for everyone who left a kudo or a comment! <3<3<3


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper was more confused than before, but at the same time his original rage had dissipated and his hands fell helplessly to his sides.

“You want us to go to the show from 'Mirror'? Both of us? Isn't that the most dangerous thing ever?”

Will only chuckled and tilted his head.

“Maybe, yes. But there is something you need to see for yourself.”

“But what if they find out who we are? Also they will do their crazy brainwash thing with us...?”

Dipper was at a loss for words and raked one hand through his hair.

“Are you scared?” Will's crooked smile was mocking Dipper and he started pouting.

“No, of course not! I just thought we shouldn't go there unprepared.”

“Oh I'm as prepared as one can be. They won't even realize that we are there. It's very safe, as long as you stay by my side.”

Dipper tipped his finger against his lips.

“Are you using Magic to hide us?”

“Yes.”

Sadly Will didn't seem like he would go into more detail and Dipper sighed.

“Ok, whatever. When is the show?”

“It's tomorrow evening.”

“Great.”

For a few minutes both men continued to stare at each other silently, then Dipper suddenly remembered something.

“The victim, the women, you talked to her during the gala. Who was it?”

Somehow Dipper couldn't manage to make his voice sound less like a jealous teenager and therefore he quickly turned away, focusing on the empty bed, instead on Will's face.

“Actually, I knew all the victims.”

This was a big bomb that Will was dropping and Dipper's gaze immediately returned to focus on Will.

“Huh?!”

The man with the blond and black hair sat down on his bed and crossed his arms, looking at the floor.

“They were working for me, just like you are now.”

“Huh?!?”

Dipper felt like he should sit down too and he just dropped to the floor in front of Will's bed.

“Well, I'm after 'Mirror' for quite some time now. And since I wasn't very successful on my own I soon reached out for other people that were interested in supernatural phenomena. I was positive that this wasn't something a normal human being could do and in order to investigate worldwide I searched for people that didn't shy away in front of unsolvable mysteries.”

Dipper listened intently to Will's story, nearly forgetting to breathe.

“But each time, the more I involved another person into my investigation and shared my knowledge with them, it seemed, that the other party didn't want me to have a partner. Sooner or later, they were all killed and I couldn't stop it.”

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I'm always one step behind. It's like they are mocking me, showing my shortcomings.”

Dipper swallowed hard. If this was true, wasn't he target number one on the list? Before he could ask, Will's eyes were now fixing Dipper.

“I know what you think. But I will protect you. That's why I'm always a little overprotective. I'm sorry....I couldn't tell you earlier, because I was afraid you wouldn't want to join me anymore because of the risk. I'm a very selfish person.”

Will ended with a helpless smile.

Dipper was stunned. While the information came slowly sinking in, he only shook his head. It all made perfect sense, but Dipper couldn't help but feel that there was still something missing from the great picture.

“But...,” Dipper started, trying to piece the things in his mind together.

“But, why does Mirror even care about you? Did you do anything to them in the past that angered them?”

Will sighed and leaned back on the bed, resting his weight on his arms.

“In a way, we were partner once. However they...deceived me and now I seek revenge.”

“You seek revenge? Shouldn't it be the other way around?”

If Dipper was confused before, he was even more so now.

“Nah, they are only playing with me, turning my life into a miserable mess. But I'm the only one who can actually stop them, but I can't do it on my own and they know. Therefore everyone close to me will die sooner or later.”

Dipper felt a headache building up inside his head and he massaged his temples.

“This is quite a lot to digest.”

The brunet fell silent, lost in his own thoughts and Will only watched him for a while until he spoke up again.

“I know you still have a lot of questions, but this is everything I dare share with you for now. Please don't be mad. Of course you are still free to leave, but I fear it's too late and they might already be after you. If you are not by my side...,well,...”

Will's voice drifted off, but Dipper had no need for him to finish that sentence. If he would go back to his old life, he was a dead man.

After a long pause, Dipper took a deep breath.

“I don't regret coming with you.”

“Huh?”

Now it was Will who raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“I was sure you would hate me by now.”

Dipper shook his head.

“No, I don't. Although it would have been nice to know in advance that this was some kind of crazy suicide mission.”

He laughed half-heartedly.

“Anyways, living my life back in England I was already more dead than alive, so right now, although I'm about to get killed any minute, it's still an improvement.”

Will leaned forward, reached one hand out for Dipper's hair and ruffled it, while he smiled at the brunet.

“Kid, you really are special.”

These simple words made Dipper instantly blush. He had heard these words before from Mabel and Stanley, but coming from Will's lips, it made Dipper's chest fill with warmth.

He gently slapped Will's hand away.

“Hey, you ruin my hair!”

Quickly Dipper searched for a topic that would distract himself from the current attention Will was giving him and after a second he remembered something.

“By the way. You asked my about the Reversed Dipper and I took a few notes. One moment.”

The brunet sprung to his feet, dashed back into his own room and returned with a notepad in his hands. This time Dipper sat down on the bed next to Will and showed him what he came up with.

“So this Reversed Dipper is really cool, but evil. The same goes for my sister Mabel. She must be a real psycho in her reversed version.”

Will skipped through the pages, when he reached the one with reversed Bill Cipher, he quickly skipped it and returned the notes back to Dipper, his expression unreadable.

“And?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“And what?” Dipper raised his eyebrows, too, not quite understanding that Will was getting at.

“Kid, 'Mirror', 'Mirror Universe', doesn't it ring a bell, hm?”

Astonished Dipper's mouth fell open.

“You mean...the two magicians are not from this dimension?”

Will pointed his finger at Dipper and nodded.

“Exactly!”

“Then, who are they...?” Dipper meant to ask, but realization hit him like a thunder.

“It can't be!” He coughed and sprung to his feet, his arms raised over his head.

“The magicians they are me, I mean us, I mean Mabel and me?”

The man with the mismatched eyes nodded.

“You figured it out.”

“But how?! And why?! Why are they in our dimension and what do they want?”

The brunet completely lost it and started to run his hands through his hair over and over again until they were sticking out into every direction.

“They are not Mabel and Dipper Pines. They are called the 'Gleeful Twins' instead and they are here because of an accident. And they want world domination of course.”

Dipper knitted his brows.

“Can't they dominate their own dimension?”

“They already do.” Will acknowledged dryly and Dipper's head snapped around.

“How do you know? Are you from the mirror universe, too?”

Unconsciously Dipper made a few steps backwards, his eyes wide open. Will slowly stood up and turned to face Dipper.

“No, I'm neither from this dimension, nor from the Reversed one. I think you already know about the Multiverse. So don't think about it too much. I'm here to help fix things.”

“You mean like the time police?”

“Sort of.”

Truth be told, this wasn't reassuring at all, but Dipper for now accepted this explanation and didn't ask any further.

Since Will would not provide any further details on any of the topics, Dipper soon returned back into his own room. Confused he fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was hard for him to believe in any of the things Will had told him, but something deep inside Dipper told him, that there was no other explanation. Although Will was super rich, he had never heard of anyone like him. Also he had seen Will several times near the victims only minutes before or after the murder had happened. The connection between Will and the victims was as clear as daylight. More troublesome was Will's connection to the “Gleeful twins”. Why would Will seek revenge? What accident was he referring to?

Although Dipper should be worried of getting murdered himself, he was distracted by too many other questions.

“Gleeful twins!” he spat and figured that this would mean that Gideon was a good guy in the reversed world. This was something Dipper couldn't even imagine. Still, Mabel being a ruthless murderer was also something he would have never imagined in his life and it was rather disturbing.

Not to mention his own psycho reversed personality.

At some point Dipper had lost any feeling for the time that had passed and although he felt a little hungry his mind refused to continue brooding and soon Dipper found himself drowsing off.

The next day passed in a blur and Dipper didn't even remember how he got dressed and wondered about his choice of clothing the moment they exited the elevator and arrived in the underground parking lot.

Will passed Dipper the car key, who took it with a shaking hand. This time it was not a Porsche but a rather ordinary Volkswagen in black.

The brunet was too nervous to even notice. He just started the engine and drove them to the venue of Mirrors Opening Show without making any conversation.

When they came close they already saw a lot of other people gathering in front of the entrance. Headlights were illuminating the sky and security guards were assigning empty parking lots to the arriving guests.

The moment he turned of the engine Dipper took a deep breath and turned to Will who for the first time also looked a little tense.

“So, are we really doing this?” Dipper inquired, raising his eyebrows. A small part inside Dipper hoped, that Will would admit that the idea was crazy and both of them would return to the safety of their hotel, but Will only nodded.

“Yeah kid, we are doing this. Don't worry, they can't see us.”

“If you say so...,” Dipper wasn't convinced, but still he unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door.

Both men walked slowly up to the entrance and were soon queued into the line of visitors. After some time they made it to the security check and then they were finally inside.

Most of the people that had come today seemed to be wealthy or some kind of celebrity. The prices for the opening show had been astronomical, but of course for Will this wasn't a problem at all.

Dipper looked around and soon he regretted his choice of clothes. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans and a button up black shirt. Although he liked this look, compared to all the other people who had come in evening attire, he couldn't help but feel awkward.

Will of course wore his usual classy outfit and Dipper had to admit that Will wouldn't even look out of place on a children's birthday party.

Both men ignored the food that was sold outside the theatre and went straight inside and took their seats.

The smell of fresh popcorn made Dipper's stomach grumble, but he resisted the urge to return to buy something. The thought that he might die in a few minutes, but at least would have had popcorn for his last meal made him smile although it was macabre.

Dipper cleared his throat and refocused. The inside of the theatre was the same he had seen in London. It was a large circus ring and on the ceiling were lights that twinkled like stars. The room was dimly lit and in the centre was the ring where soon the Gleeful twins would appear under the name of 'Mirror'.

Dipper slapped himself in his mind for not realizing the connection between Mirror and the Mirror Universe much earlier.

The seats next to Dipper were soon filled with other spectators and Dipper was relieved that Will had not bought tickets for the first row. Actually Will had seated them in the last row, right next to the exit as if he wanted to leave the door open for a swift escape.

Dipper checked the time and there were only 10 minutes left before the show would start and before Dipper would come face to face with his reversed self that was eager to kill Dipper, if Will was right. It felt strange to imagine getting killed by yourself. Dipper could swear he would never be able to kill another version of himself. Although he had to admit that he had killed several of the paper clone Dippers already. Biting his lower lip and tapping his foot, Dipper anxiously waited for the show to begin.

When there was only one minute left, Dipper suddenly felt Will's hand resting upon his knee and Dipper turned to face him.

“Don't worry, I'm by your side. Nothing will harm you.”

For a second Dipper felt himself lost within Will's eyes, then he nodded and braced himself for whatever things might happen.

The lights turned out and a surprised “Awww” went through the audience. Then two spotlights went on and illuminated the two persons standing in the centre of the stage. Dipper leaned forwards and looked closely.

The twins were wearing their usual combination of black and blue paired with black masks, that were hiding half of their faces. Dipper wondered why they were hiding their faces. Did they fear getting exposed by the real Pine Twins or was it just part of the show, to help create the mystery surrounding them.

Now that Dipper wasn't distracted by the show itself he recognized a few unique traits. Both twins had some kind of amulet that they were wearing. Reversed Mabel's amulet was attached to her headband, while Reversed Dipper had it attached to a bolo tie.

It reminded Dipper a lot of the amulet that Gideon had once used and that got destroyed. It had been a strong magical artefact and Dipper was sure that this was also the source of the Gleeful Twins Magic.

After the magicians had performed a few beautiful tricks, like casting rainbows and such, suddenly everything went dark again, which made Dipper together with the rest of the audience gasp.

A second later, the lights turned on again, this time much brighter than before and what Dipper then saw made his hairs stand up.

Everyone except for Will and him, had fallen asleep. The twins in the centre were taking off their masks and tossed them carelessly to the side.

“My, my, the people get dumber every show and they even pay for this shit.”

The voice of the reversed Mabel sounded like Mabel's but it was laced with arrogance.

The reversed Dipper only shrugged.

“Whatever, lets go to work now.”

Mabel rolled her eyes and they split up. Each of them was entering the seating area and then they put their hands onto a persons forehead. There was a short blue glow and then they switched to the next person.

Dipper was too scared to move and he even held his breath. The brunet nearly jumped, when suddenly Will leaned over and spoke in a low voice.

“They go inside their minds and brainwash them. In the end the person will do, whatever they told them to do. If they tell a politician to resign, he will do so. If they tell a married and happy couple to get a divorce, they will comply and so on.”

Cold sweat started to run down Dipper's spine, his eyes wide open in horror.

“Are you sure they can't see us?” Dipper voice was so faint it was nearly cracking.

“They can't.” Will assured.

“God....this is terrible.”

They watched the scene for a while, sometimes Mabel started laughing hysterically, sometimes Dipper slapped a person out of the blue.

Suddenly Will stood up.

“Let's go.”

Without any hesitation Dipper sprung to his feet. He couldn't watch this any longer and he felt like he was about to faint at any minute.

The moment the door closed behind the two, Dipper sighed and while they were silently walking back to the car, he couldn't help but glance behind to check if someone might be following them. There was an eerie silence surrounding them and they didn't run into anyone from the staff that had been selling food and drinks only minutes ago. It was as if the whole venue was deserted except for the theatre itself that was now crowded with unconscious people getting brainwashed.

A shudder ran down Dipper's spine and he picked up speed so that he would leave this place behind as fast as possible.

Although they soon arrived at the car without any incident, Dipper still felt like someone was watching him and he couldn't shake the feeling off, constantly checking the rear view mirror.

Will silently observed Dipper's every move, but didn't comment on it.

It wasn't before they finally arrived at the hotel and were standing in front of their rooms before Will finally spoke up.

“Hey kid, you all right?”

Dipper was helplessly fuddling with his keycard, but in the end it fell to the floor without opening his room.

Will bent down and picked it up for him, but before Dipper could try again, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him along into his own room, where he made Dipper sit on the bed.

The brunet didn't dare look at Will, who was giving him a worried look. There was one single thing that nagged at Dipper and he wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry or both. His hands started to tremble and he helplessly opened his mouth, but stopped again.

Will squatted down in front of him, his eyes intense.

“Dipper?”

Only a second later, Dipper couldn't hold back anymore and all his feelings came pooling out, his eyes brimmed with tears already.

“I got brainwashed too didn't I? I'm a ticking time bomb!! What if they told me to kill someone I love like my sister Mabel, what if they told me to kill my Grunkles....what if...,” Dipper's voice cracked and the last part was only a whisper, “what if they told me to kill you?”

“Dipper, calm down...”

“No!” Dipper reached out and grabbed Will's shirt.

“I'm not calming down! How should I? There is some idea in my mind I don't have any control over and one day it will just take over! Total mind control! I'm sure the Gleeful twins have something exceptionally special prepared for me! The easiest way of getting rid of me! They don't even have to dirty their own hands!”

Will's eyes had widened a second, but his expression was calm again and he lightly put his hands on Dipper's making him loosen his grip.

“Don't worry. That's not happening.”

“How do you know?!” Dipper was anxious, but he really wanted to trust Will on this one.

“Can you..., can you maybe reverse it with magic?”

Dipper's eyes were full of hope and Will took a deep breath. He stood up and sat down next to Dipper.

“It is possible. But I would have to enter your Mindscape. There we would have to find whatever they hid inside your brain first in order to reverse it. As soon as you are aware of the idea you can actively chose not to act upon it. ”

Upon hearing this option Dipper was even more anxious than before.

“My Mindscape? Sorry, but...I can't let anyone inside it. I once let someone in and...well it was highly traumatic.”

The sock opera incident was one of the worst days in his whole life. He still had nightmares sometimes how he was incorporeal chasing after his own body and how Bill had horribly abused it. “Pain is hilarious!” echoed through Dipper's dreams over and over again.

Thankfully Will didn't inquire any further.

“I see. No problem. Don't worry Dipper, I will think of something and as long as I am by your side, I will make sure that you won't do anything reckless.”

Dipper nodded gloomily, he didn't feel reassured at all, but for the moment there wasn't much he could possibly do about it. Somehow his life had gone from bad to worse within only a few hours. How was it that meeting Will would change absolutely everything Dipper's life was about.

“Do you want to sleep here? I'll watch over you, so nothing will happen to you.” Will's voice was soothing and gentle.

“Yes...” Dipper replied gloomily, for once he didn't think about what this could imply. He did not want to be alone right now and since Will offered it without any hesitation, he should accept it.

Will moved up and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and he patted the spot next to him indicating for Dipper to lie down by his side.

The brunet was too emotionally exhausted to mind and soon he was on the bed, his head next to Will and he closed his eyes blocking out all thoughts from his mind.

The last thing Dipper noticed before he fell asleep was a hand softly caressing his hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a lot of things going on here. Will/Bill finally giving a glimpse of his past and maybe even a hint of his true self. We meet the Gleeful twins and they are just being aweful.  
> What do you think about this chapter? 
> 
> Thanks in advance for every comment or kudo!!


	14. Chapter 14

When Dipper opened his eyes the events of the last night swiftly came crashing down on him and he groaned. After turning around and hiding under the blanket he gave up upon falling asleep again and instead he removed the blanket.

“Ugh...,” Dipper frowned when he realized that he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. He must have fallen asleep before he was able to change. Feeling the strong urge to take a shower, Dipper got up from bed and directly went into the bathroom.

He stripped off everything and turned on the hot water. With a deep sigh he let the water run over his body a few minutes before he finally grabbed the shampoo to wash his hair. For the time being he tried not to think about anything else and he was fairly successful only focusing on cleaning himself. He even managed to hum a few lines from “Disco Girl” to lighten his mood.

Since he hadn't brought any fresh clothes along into the bathroom he swung a towel around his hips and opened the bathroom door, only to be greeted by Will, casually sitting on the bed.

The colour of Dipper's face went from pale to red in less than a second and although he wanted to slam the door shut and hide, he instead cried out.

“What are you doing here?!”

Will lazily looked around, his face the innocence in person.

“Kid, last I checked this was still my room. Therefore the question should be the other way around.”

Dipper's mouth helplessly opened and closed. Of course Will was right, only Dipper had forgotten about the fact, that he had fallen asleep in Will's bed.

“Oh shit,” Dipper ran a hand through his wet hair, his eyes glued to the floor.

“Sorry, I'll be leaving now.”

As fast as it was humanly possible Dipper ran to the door connection the two rooms and he held on to the flimsy towel covering his lower parts, as if his life depended upon it.

However before he made it to the safety of his own room, he suddenly heard Will's voice behind him.

“Wait! What's that?”

Startled Dipper turned around, only to realize that Will was already directly behind him and he nearly bumped into the other.

“What is what?” Dipper asked dumbfounded.

“That!” Will gently turned Dipper around and his finger made contact with the skin on Dipper's back.

Suddenly Dipper felt like he was hit by a million volt. His vision went black, his legs gave away and he toppled over head fist. Lucky for him Will had caught him before he hit the floor but it took Dipper a while before he became conscious again. Breathing heavily he heard Will's voice from a distance.

“D..ipp..er? K..id? You ok?”

Groaning Dipper held his head, his eyes still unfocused.

“Yeah,...I...,” but before he could continue he realized that he was held by Will's strong arms and that the towel had fallen to the ground.

With lightning speed, Dipper grabbed the fabric, pulled free off the embrace and slammed the door of his own room right into Will's face.

Only then did Dipper relax, leaning against the door, praying to every possible god, that Will wouldn't open the door without permission.

Before he dared to move he waited a few heartbeats and when he didn't hear any knock on the door he finally pushed himself up again, quickly searching for some clothes he could cover himself with. He struggled into his boxers and a pair of jeans and then he was just about to pull over a shirt, when he remembered what had just happened. He went into the bathroom and with his bare chest he turned around, looking into the mirror. His hand reached around his waist and made contact with the outer lines of the tattoo Dipper had for so many years hidden on his back.

It was the complete Cipher Wheel, with Bill in the centre, inked into his skin for all eternity with black.

Sometimes Dipper already forgot that it existed, but today was different. The moment Will had made contact with the tattoo something had happened.

Dipper furrowed his brows and tried to remember. First he was only overwhelmed with feelings like hate, despair, anger and betrayal. But the feelings were not his, but someone else's. There was also a voice inside his head, and it had been screaming at the top of his lungs the following sentence:

“ _A-X-O-L-O-T-L, my time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!_ ”

Actually the voice sounded a lot like Bill Cipher, but Dipper couldn't make sense of the words. It felt a little like he experienced the last moments of Bill, before he was banished back to his own dimension.

Dipper spaced out for a while, his eyes still scanning his tattoo. Whatever he had seen, it was freaking him out and even worse was the fact that it only happened because Will had touched him.

Stepping back into his room, he pulled the shirt over his head and successfully covered his skin.

Not long after he heard a soft knock on his door.

“Yeah, come in.” Dipper called out, although he didn't feel prepared yet to face Will again, who had obviously seen him naked only minutes ago.

Will entered a little timidly, which was something Dipper would have never thought possible. Will cleared his throat and held up a bundle of fabric in his hands.

“You forgot your clothes...”

“Eh, thanks.”

Dipper snatched the items from Will's hand and both of them fell silent again, until Will scratched his neck.

“Well, do you want to have breakfast or something?”

“Yeah, ok.”

He didn't feel like it, but Dipper still agreed. Instead of going to the restaurant Will picked up the phone and ordered some food to Dipper's room. After a few minutes there was a soft knock on the door and a serving trolley was moved into the room, which was filled with an assortment of dishes. Dipper also received a cup of tea, while Will had his usual coffee.

Dipper ate his trademark pancakes in silence and for once he didn't bother that none of them were talking. He had no need to fill the silence. It was partly because there were too many topics he didn't want to tackle and the other reason was, that he was too occupied with his own thoughts.

When he finished his food, Dipper took a final sip of the tea and then he leaned back in his chair.

“Do you think that reversed Dipper would listen to me? Maybe I should kind of just talk to him?”

Will nearly choked on his coffee.

“Kid, no! Definitely no! The other Dipper is no idiot, he knows that you are nothing compared to him. And he most certainly doesn't need any advise coming from a loser.”

Dipper was speechless for a while, his eyes wide in astonishment.

“Thanks for the compliment.”

Obviously Will only realized what he had said, after Dipper's complain and he tried to reconcile.

“No, I meant it from his point of view.”

“Then maybe I should ask my Grunkles about this. My Grunkle Ford is very experienced in regards to the Multiverse. He's been there, you know.”

“That idea is even worse.” Will seemed to be offended, it seemed like he was frowning.

“Why not?”

“Ok, kid. Let me put it like this. Would you tell your sister about 'Mirror' and why they are the 'Third Eye Murderer'?”

Dipper contemplated for a while.

“No, I wouldn't.”

“And why?”

“To protect her.”

“You see? The more you involve, the worse it gets. Especially when it comes to close family, you should not act too fast.”

The brunet nodded and sighed.

“Too bad, I'm sure Ford could have helped us.”

“Don't worry kid. I have a much better idea.”

This made Dipper instantly look up again.

“So?”

“I think we should take a look at the Reversed Falls.”

Dipper's eyes became even larger.

“You mean we should go to the reversed dimension? How?”

Will tapped his finger against his lip as if he was thinking about something important.

“Well, I don't know, we would need some kind of interdimensional portal. Something that could connect us directly with the Multiverse. From there on I can lead us.”

“I know about such a portal!” Dipper blurted out and slapped his hand on top of his mouth, but it was too late and Will had already heard.

“Really? You know about the whereabouts of such a portal?” Will raised one eyebrow with curiosity.

“I might know...,” Dipper looked to the side. Something told him that he shouldn't talk any further, because noting good would come from it.

Of course there was the old portal in the basement of the Mystery Shack. But it was closed down years ago for some very good reasons. Also he wasn't sure how much he could trust Will. In the end he could try to trick Dipper, just like Bill once did. Also travelling to the portal would mean going back into his past. Dipper most certainly didn't feel ready for this kind of journey.

Still Will pressed on as if nothing was wrong.

“Such a portal could help us solve the whole issue. We might be able to pull the fake Mabel and Dipper back into their own dimension and therefore we would ultimately save the world, your world.”

Although Dipper was tempted, he got up from the chair, paced a little through the room and in the end dropped to his bed to put some distance between him and Will, his gaze glued to the floor. He could still feel Will's eyes on him and it made him even more anxious. When he realized that Will was coming closer, it nearly made Dipper jump, the memory of the incident only minutes ago still too present in his mind. At the same time he didn't want to flee from Will, the thought alone was ridiculous. Instead Dipper sighed and looked up. Will was kneeling in front of him, his expression serious.

“If you don't want to tell me, it's ok. You don't have to.”

Will's voice was soft as if he was speaking to a child and one of his gloved hands reached out for Dipper's cheek. Involuntarily Dipper had already bent down a little to welcome the touch. The moment Will's hand made contact with his cheek, nothing happened, only Dipper stopped breathing and was completely lost in Will's mismatched eyes.

For Dipper time stood still and he had no idea for how long they had remained like this, the only thing he did know, was that his heart was beating suspiciously fast while at the same time he had the very strong urge to lean in closer to Will. Their faces were already too close and Dipper asked himself if he should close the distance, but in the end he couldn't find the courage in him and finally, Will let go of his cheek and stood up.

“We'll find another way then.” Will cheerfully announced and was just about to leave the room, when Dipper snapped out of his trance and sprung to his feet.

“Wait! The portal, it's in the Mystery Shack. I mean, in the secret basement of the Mystery Shack.”

The other turned around very slowly, one eyebrow raised.

“Is it really? The Mystery Shack being true to it's name, I see.”

He put a hand against his chin, thinking.

“But that would mean you would have to go back to Gravity Falls, is this really all right with you?”

Thankful for Will's concern, Dipper swallowed his bubbling emotions down and waved a hand as if the topic wasn't of any relevance.

“Nah, it's about time that I return. And...I won't be going alone, will I?”

Dipper timidly looked at Will, while he tried as best as he could to hide his blush behind some loose strands of hair, that were falling into his face.

The smile that formed on Will's lips made Dipper's heart instantly jump and then something even more unexpected happened. With only two steps Will was at Dipper's side and his arms pulled him into a tight embrace, pressing both bodies close together.

Dipper's body went stiff at first, his arms uselessly hanging at his sides, but after he had overcome the first shock, he dared to place his own hands on the small of Will's back while his face leaned against Will's shoulder.

“I will never leave you.” Will whispered into Dipper's ear, which made his breath hitch inside his throat and send butterflies through his stomach.

If someone would have asked him why this made him feel so happy, Dipper wouldn't have been able to answer. It was just this. He wanted to be near Will, no matter what and now that he was enveloped into the other's arms he never wanted to part again.

Sadly the moment passed too quickly and Will was the first one to pull away again. However he didn't let go of Dipper entirely yet. With one hand he ruffled the other's hair and gave him a wicked smile, which made Dipper pout playfully.

“So Gravity Falls it is. Then let me make some arrangements and we'll soon be on our way.”

Dipper nodded, still dazed by the events.

A moment later Will had returned to his own room and Dipper was standing aimlessly in front of his bed. His pulse still faster than normal and his cheeks tinted with a hint of red, but instead of feeling panic rise inside his chest, because he would soon return to Gravity Falls, he instead felt at ease. With Will by his side, he didn't fear anything. And maybe it was past time, that he could finally let go of the shadows from his past. Bill Cipher was gone for good and Dipper had beaten him once, he could do it again if necessary. If anything Dipper felt even a little bolt in regards to Bill. What could possible make things worse, now that he was already brainwashed by his Reversed Dipper self? In the end maybe Bill was already meddling into these affairs and since he couldn't set a foot into this dimension he maybe gave the Reversed Falls a try.

Anyways, Dipper felt positive that he would soon find out.

 

The next day Dipper already found himself comfortably seated in the first class of a Boeing on his way back to America. They were now heading to Atlanta and from there they would switch to a smaller plane, that would bring them straight back to Gravity Falls. Most likely it was some private jet that Will had managed to hire, since Dipper wasn't aware of any other plane that would fly near Gravity Falls.

He knew that he should feel anxious by now, but he still felt perfectly fine. Every now and then he stole a reassuring glance from Will, who always gave him his trademark smile, showing his canine teeth.

It was only after they had switched the plane, that Dipper realized that his hands had started to shake and he quickly stuffed them into his hoodie in order to hide it from Will. Of course the other had already noticed and he leaned over.

“Don't worry. I'm sure nothing will happen. Besides I know a trick or two, that might come in handy.”

The brunet nodded and gave him a weak smile.

“Yeah, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Besides I'm really looking forward to see a few people again.”

Before Dipper left Germany he had asked his sister if she could provide him with Soos current number. Of course Mabel replied within seconds and also asked why Dipper suddenly wanted to contact him, after years of keeping his distance. He didn't want to lie to Mabel so he only wrote that he needed to ask him something very important.

Afterwards it took him one hour before he felt confident enough with the text he was about to send. He had written it, then deleted and written it all over again.

In the end it was very short and Dipper felt it wasn't even remotely enough. Of course he was sure that Soos didn't hate him. Soos wasn't like that and also Mabel sure told him one thing or two about Dipper's condition. Still, right now, Dipper couldn't understand why his past self had decided to cut all ties to his former life and it hurt him.

 

 

> “ _Hey Soos, its Dipper, Dipper Pines. Mabel gave me your number. I hope you, Melody and the kids are fine? Sorry for not getting in touch with you...I had to figure a few things out. Tomorrow I will be back at Gravity Falls and I need something from the Mystery Shack. I will bring a friend along, his name is Will. I hope it's ok. I'm looking forward to see you. I hope you understand._
> 
> _PS: Please don't tell Mabel!_
> 
> _PPS: It's a surprise!”_

 

The last part was a lie and Dipper felt horrible about it. Still Will was right. The less people he would involve the better. It was bad enough that he had to drag Soos and his family into this. Therefore he was as elusive as possible. On the other hand, Dipper knew that Soos wasn't the type to ask question, therefore he wouldn't have to tell him anything about his further motives.

Dipper hit the send button and afterwards he had to live through the most horrible 34 minutes of his life. His eyes were glued to the screen, always in fear that Soos would reject him. But it didn't happen. Exactly 34 minutes later the following message appeared on his screen.

 

 

> “ _Yo Dipper! That's great news!! :) :) :) See you soon! :) :)”_

 

Relieved, Dipper fell back on his bed and replied with a thumbs up emoji to Soos.

 

While still on the plane, Dipper then turned around to Will, brows furrowing.

“Hey Will, where are we going to stay when we are at Gravity Falls? I don't think we'll be able to stay at the Mystery Shack. The owner Soos, he is living there with his grandma, wife and three kids. There is no room for us.”

“Oh, that's not going to be a problem. I have a house there.”

Dipper's eyes went wide and he tilted his head.

“You have a house in Gravity Falls? If so, shouldn't we have met before? I'm sure I knew every single person living in the city when I was young.”

Will only laughed.

“I have a house, that doesn't mean that I lived there. It's rather a stop-by, but it should be sufficient.”

The brunet nodded and leaned back in his seat.

The plane landed a few hours later outside of Gravity Falls and of course there was already a car waiting for them in the otherwise completely deserted airfield.

Dipper felt excited and worried at the same time, but since he also felt tired and jetlagged he only worked on auto pilot and did as he was told. The two man loaded their luggage into the spacious car and as usual Will gave Dipper the key and the brunet took his seat behind the wheel.

Will provided him with the direction and both men passed a lot of familiar spots on their way to Will's house. First they saw the “Gravity Falls” City signboard and later on Lazy Susan's diner and they even passed the city centre with the assortments of shop's that were still the same even after so many years. Each one of these landmarks should have given Dipper a stab to his heart, but much to Dipper's surprise it didn't happen. He even dared to say he felt happy to be back and there was the tiniest of smiles forming on his lips.

Since Gravity Falls was a small town, it didn't take long and they arrived at Will's house. It was a tiny building built from wood, but once inside it had all the luxury Dipper would have expected from Will. Dipper had to admit, that he had seen this house as a kid, but he had always assumed that it was abandoned. Now that he was inside it was more like Will had never left. From the looks of it someone must have prepared the house for their arrival. There were even fresh flowers on the table of the living room. Both men brought the luggage inside and Will gave Dipper a short tour through the rooms and finally he showed him Dipper's own room.

“You can have this room. Mine is the one opposite. As always just come in, if you need something. You don't have to knock.”

Dipper nodded, but at the same time he also felt a little disappointed. Somehow he would have wished to share a room with Will again. However, before he could further think about it, Will addressed him again.

“I think it's best if you rest now. We don't have to rush things. Take your time to get accustomed and as soon as you are ready we can go to the Mystery Shack. Only, please don't go alone.”

Dipper nodded, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by fatigue.

“Ok, I think I will take a short nap. Thanks again,” Dipper yawned, before he closed the door behind Will.

“You are welcome.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but this chapter was killing me >_>! It took so long, although I knew perfectly well what should happen. Well, now, finally there is a little more happening between Will/Bill and Dipper :D and it makes me so happy. It took them long enough already :3. I nearly made them even kiss, but this has to wait, no need to rush things.  
> Also, we are back in Gravity Falls! So what do you think?  
> Thanks for any feedback, comments, kudos in advance! <3<3<3


	15. Chapter 15

_It was raining and Dipper felt cold. He had run through London aimlessly for hours now and in the end he had stranded in front of this shop. The sign at the top said “Endless Pain”. Dipper stood in front of the shop for ages. And then he had entered just like so. The shop owner gave him a curious look, but didn't comment on it. Suddenly Dipper was lying on a leather bank, his chest bare and a needle pressed black ink under his skin. Although Dipper should have felt pain, it didn't hurt, but it had made him feel alive. More alive than a few hours before. He turned around, facing the mirror and there it was: the Cipher Wheel. Bill was in the centre, his eye forever watching Dipper's every step. Now we are one, Dipper thought. I have all my loved one's with me and my greatest enemy. Now we are one._

When Dipper opened his eyes again he was completely lost about his whereabouts. He blinked a few times, still confused by the dream he just had, but he couldn't yet piece the things he saw together. Groggily he pulled himself up and checked his surrounding. This wasn't his flat back in London and it was no Hotel. His eyes wandered through the interior and finally his gaze went out of the window.

“Gravity Falls!”

He nearly jumped from the bed and with only two steps he was at the window and opened it, craning his neck outside.

This was no doubt Gravity Falls. The water tower in the distance and the strangely shaped mountains was all the proof Dipper needed and then he remembered where he was.

Quickly he grabbed his phone and checked the time and date. It was already the next day, Dipper had slept nearly twelve hours straight. This was a record, even for him. Running a hand through his hair, he went straight to the bathroom and took a shower.

Afterwards he timidly sneaked through the house, because he felt ashamed that he had made Will wait for such a long time.

However he found Will sitting in the living room, sipping a coffee, looking as relaxed as one person could possibly look.

“Slept well, kid?”

Dipper instantly blushed and sheepishly scratched his neck.

“Yeah,...sorry for making you wait.”

“No problem at all. I think we both gathered enough energy in order to start with our little multidimensional trip.”

Something about the choice of Will's words made Dipper furrow his brows, but he tossed the notion aside.

“Yeah, I'm ready when you are.”

Will gracefully stood up from the couch and made a few steps towards Dipper, who was about to make a step backwards, when suddenly something hit his head.

“Ah, know you look perfect.” Will smiled and Dipper felt with his hands what Will had put on his head. He removed it again and looked at it. It was his Pine Tree cap. While Dipper was sure that this should still be stuffed inside his trunk he appreciated the gesture never the less and put the cap back on, nodding.

“Ok, let's go!”

The moment Dipper parked the car in front of the old Mystery Shack he immediately felt twelve again and all the memories came rushing in. The first day he arrived with Mabel and met their grumpy Grunkle Stan. The moment Dipper found the first Diary in the woods. His first encounter with Bill Cipher which ultimately led to Weirdmageddon.

For a second Dipper had to grip the wheel with both hands, his breathing unsteady, but before the panic attack could hit him with full force, there was suddenly a gloved hand placed on his.

Dipper looked up, he couldn't hide the pained expression on his face, but Will only nodded with an encouraging smile.

“Take your time. We can come back another day, if it's too much.”

“No, I...,” the brunet wasn't sure what he intended to say and ended the sentence with a long sigh. Afterwards he opened the door and stepped outside, his eyes scanning the building in front of him. It hadn't changed a bit, he realized. The “S” of the sign at the roof was still broken and somehow it looked as if Dipper had never left. Soos really was the perfect successor, because although he added a few tiny additions that were a lot like Soos, he still managed to retain the feeling of the original Mystery Shack that Stanley had once invented.

It was only when Will suddenly stood next to Dipper, that the young man was pulled back to reality.

“You ready, kid?”

Dipper adjusted the cap on his head and then they both walked to the front door. When Dipper pushed the door, the usual ringing of a chime could be heard and again a feeling of home was nearly overwhelming him.

Much to Dipper's surprise there was neither Soos nor Melody to be found in the shop, but a little girl of around ten was standing behind the counter, barely able to look above. She had two blonde ponytails and gave both men the most charming smile.

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Please feel free to browse the store and spent as much money as you like. No refunds!”

After her little speech she bowed and resumed her smile.

It only took a second and Dipper burst out laughing. The little girl didn't mind him at all and started to eye the man next to Dipper. Seemingly intimidated by his good looks she hid a little further behind the counter.

“And who are you, if we may ask, little princess?” Will leaned down in order to speak at the same eye level with the girl.

“I'm Claire. My father is the owner of this shop.”

“Claire!” Dipper suddenly stopped laughing and also leaned over the counter to take a good look at the petite figure in front of him.

“Oh my god! You've grown so much! You've become a beautiful little lady!”

Irritated by all the praising, Claire was torn between running away and hiding and keeping her assigned post at the cashier.

“I'm Dipper Pines. Maybe your father mentioned me. We were..., are friends.”

“Dipper?” Now the eyes of the young girl started to sparkle and er mouthed formed an “Oh”.

However before they could continue the conversation, the door opened again and both men turned around.

“Dipper! What's up dude? Haven't seen you in ages! It's so good to see you again!”

Soos was wearing his own Mister Mystery Outfit and within a second he held Dipper in a tight embrace.

“Hey...Soos, yeah, good to be back.” The brunet peeled himself out of the embrace, but with a smile on his lips.

“Wow, you look good in this outfit!” Dipper complimented in earnest.

Soos patted his belly.

“Thanks dude, I even lost weight! Soon I'll might look as gracious as Mister Pines.”

The brunet couldn't hold back a snort, but he tried to hide it behind his hand.

“And who is this friend of yours you brought along?” Soos nodded towards Will, who had been casually browsing a shelve with snow globes and now that they were addressing him, he stepped forward again.

“This is my colleague Will. We are private detectives and are investigating a top secret case.”

Soos eyes started to sparkle, when he heard the words 'top secret', but still he extended a hand to Will.

“Welcome in the Mystery Shack Mister Will. Dipper's friends are my friends, too.”

Will shook Soos hand, although it looked a little stiff as far as Dipper could tell.

“Pleasure to meet you Mister Mystery. Your good reputation precedes you.”

This made Soos chuckle.

“Hahaha, dude, you exaggerate.”

“Well, Mister Mystery. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?” Will made a side gesture to the little girl that was listening intently to their conversation and she started to pout when she heard, that she was soon be left behind.

“Sure, just follow me to my office.”

“Sorry, princess.” Dipper made a gesture towards Claire, but she only stuck out her tongue.

After Soos had closed the door behind the three of them, he invited them to take a seat, while he himself sat behind the large desk, that was cluttered with all sorts of important looking papers.

“So, how can I help you with your top secret mission?”

Dipper looked at Will and he only continued, after the other had given him the tiniest of nods.

“We, well, we would like to take a look at the old portal in the basement.”

“Dude! You mean that thing with which Mister Pines had rescued his twin?”

The additional information Soos was giving made Dipper cringe.

“Yeah, that one. Can we take a look?”

Soos put a hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes.

“You only want to take a look? Not fix it or use it?”

Cold sweat started to run down Dipper's spine, but he just gave Soos a big smile.

“We will only take a look.”

The lie slipped over his lips as if it was noting and Dipper felt bad for it. He only just returned and he already messed with a good old friend. He justified it with his good intentions to save the world, but it left a bitter taste inside his mouth.

Soos however didn't mind at all.

“Ok, no problem. I changed the code on the vending machine, but the rest is untouched.”

“Thank you, Soos.”

“Maybe afterwards you can come and say hi to Melody, grandma and the other kids.”

“Sure Soos, I would love to. But first we need to see the portal.”

Soos nodded and stood up. Both men followed him and Will gave Dipper a pat on the shoulder as if he wanted to affirm, that they were doing the right thing.

Back in the shop there were no other customers yet and Soos send his daughter into the kitchen, so that they were alone when he opened the hidden door that would lead into the laboratory.

When Dipper and Will entered the elevator, the last thing they saw was Soos who gave them a thumps up and then he closed the door behind them.

The way down, Dipper felt a cold chill gripping his heart and somehow it wasn't helping that Will was standing next to him. Actually it made things even worse.

Dipper couldn't help but fear that this was Weirdmageddon all over and he had let himself got fooled a second time.

Shacking his head, he stepped outside into the basement with Will following him close by.

They passed through a few rooms and Dipper was able to switch on the lights. Finally they arrived at the huge room in which the portal had once first been built by his Gruncle Stanford and later on again by Stanley.

It was easy to see that someone had dismantled most of the portal and Dipper suspected that Ford had done it to make sure that no one would ever use it again.

“Ok, so here we are. That's the portal, or rather what's left of it.”

Will passed Dipper and went into the room. He picked up a few parts that were lying on the floor and he touched a few things here and there until he came back to Dipper.

“I can fix it. All the parts that are needed are still there.”

“Huh, you can?”

“Sure kid.”

Somehow this was even more suspicious to Dipper than anything else Will had done so far. Stanford had once told Dipper, that it was Bill who had given him the blueprint for the portal, therefore it must have been an invention of Bill Cipher himself. On the other hand, Will had said that he knew Bill and he came from a different dimension, too. Maybe Bill had made him built a portal in his own dimension as well.

Dipper's head started to throb.

“How long do you need?”

Will tipped his finger against his lips.

“Depends, if I use magic only a few minutes. Otherwise a few days.”

“Ok...,”although Dipper felt thrilled to witness Will use his magic, he couldn't help but think it was wrong to fix the portal.

“Ok, what? Should I use magic?”

Dipper was irritated that Will was giving him a choice here and he fumbled with his hands helplessly.

“I...I don't know. Now that we are here, I don't think it's a good idea to use the portal at all. Isn't there another way?”

For a second Dipper had the impression he saw anger flare up in Will's face, but maybe it was only the bad lighting in the basement that hid most of Will's facial expression.

“Of course there is another way. There always is. But this one is the fastest, if we want to visit the Reverse Falls.”

Dipper chewed on his lower lip. He wanted to go, but this portal was much more than only a ticket to the Reverse Falls, it was also a way to set Bill Cipher free once more, if not handled with utmost care. He wasn't sure if he could trust Will that far. His thoughts went back and forth and Dipper decided to tackle the topic head on.

“What I want to say is, I don't know if I can trust you. You said you were once working together with the Gleeful twins, you were even partner. Also you say you knew Bill Cipher and on top, you are not even from this dimension. So for all I know, you could try to overthrow my dimension and achieve world domination.”

After he finished, Dipper had to look at the floor, fearing that he might have hurt Will's feelings, with this accusation.

Will however only chuckled.

“You are right and it's only normal that you don't trust me. Maybe you shouldn’t. But I thought we are already past the trust issues. So, what can I do? If I was really planning to overthrow the world, why should I win your trust first? Why should I even stand here and wait for your decision, when I could just kill you on the spot?”

Dipper felt very small and all his courage was leaving his body. Will was right of course. Either he trusted him or he didn't. It was all up to him.

“Please answer me one question. Why me?”

Truth be told, Dipper had a million other pressing questions, but right now, it was the only question he really needed an answer for.

Will turned to Dipper and stepped closer to him, until there was only an inch left between them. Mesmerized by Will's mismatched eyes, the brunet couldn't look away, desperately in need for whatever reply Will would give him.

“It's because I like you a lot and I want to be near you.”

This definitely wasn't the reply Dipper had expected and he was speechless. Just a second later, Will was leaning in closer and softly pressed his lips on the brunet's.

Now this was even more shocking and Dipper had no idea how to react. Much to his own surprise his body reacted on its own and soon he had slung his arms around Will and pressed him closer. Will did the same and their kiss intensified, until Dipper had to part in order to breathe.

His face flushed and his heart racing he stole a glance at Will, who was still holding Dipper in his arms. Will had the most curious look on his face. To Dipper it even seemed as if Will was also a little at loss for what he had done, but at the same time he didn't seem to regret it. One hand was leisurely stroking Dipper's spine.

Before the moment could become even more awkward, Dipper cleared his throat and was just about to say something, when suddenly something behind Will caught his attention.

It was the portal and it was looking as good as new.

“What? When? How?”

Dipper broke from the embrace and stumbled forwards. He had to touch the portal in order to believe his eyes.

Will only shrugged.

“No big deal.”

Feeling a little betrayed that Will had obviously kissed him as a distraction, Dipper glared at the other.

“Kid, I mean what I said and if you want to I can kiss you again just now.”

Will made a step forwards, but Dipper sprung back, waving his hands.

“No, it's fine. I...I trust you.”

“Good, shall we open the portal then?”

“Huh? I thought it needs some kind of count down in order to boot?”

Dipper remembered that his Grunkle had worked on it for weeks and then when the time had finally come, there were a lot of gravity anomalies they had to live through before the portal would finally open.

“No, just push the button and the portal will open.”

Taking a deep breath, Dipper walked over to the one button that would finally reactivate the portal. He put one hand above it, but before he pushed it, he turned around to Will.

“When we are inside the portal can other creatures also use it and come to our dimension?”

“Yeah, that can happen. But if it makes you feel any better, I can set up an array that will trap them inside this room. Therefore they can either stay here until we return or they return to their own dimension on their own, when they see that there is nothing interesting here. But most of the creatures won't even bother with a random open portal. There are too many and you never know where you might end up.”

“Ok, then set up the array.”

“Done.”

Dipper furrowed his brows again, he hadn't even seen Will perform any kind of spell. Gathering all his courage and praying to every possible entity he knew, that he would not bring the end of the world to his dimension again, Dipper finally pushed the button.

The whole engine roared and the big triangle in the middle started to glow and then there was one blinding flash and the portal was open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I have written 2 1/2 chapters in advance, but somehow never found the time to actually post them. Also since the story is progessing more and more and a lot of things are already happening, it's hard to keep track of everything. Sometimes I feel like I've lost it and I start to confuse palces and people, lol.
> 
> On a brighter side: first kiss! We finally made it to this point. Whew :D
> 
> Again thanks for any kudos and thanks for comments and feedback!! I really love to hear your thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really bad for not updating for such a long time, especially since this chapter was already finished O_o. Sorry dear readers, please accept my apology -__-.  
> Next update will come faster and no, I did not quit the story. I will finish it, only very, very slowly.
> 
> In this chapter a lot of things are going to happen and I hope this will still make sense. :'D
> 
> Warning: Mild Non-Con

The multicoloured lights that came from the portal hole cast eerie shadows into Dipper's and Will's face. Somehow Dipper had expected all hell to break lose after he had finally pushed the button, but nothing further was happening. Will only stood in front of the portal and he held out one hand, inviting Dipper to come over. The brunet followed suit and took Will's gloved hand into his. Together they marched forwards into the unknown behind the portal.

Before Will made the final step, he turned around to Dipper.

“Ready?”

Dipper felt so anxious he could have easily thrown up his breakfast, but he held himself together and nodded, steeling his resolve.

“One, two, three.”

Will counted down and then both of them made the step through the portal.

When Dipper opened his eyes again, he was blinded by the lights and the colours that were thrown at him. It felt even more excruciating than the colours in Mabel Land and Dipper had to shield his eyes to adjust.

Will still held on to one of Dipper's hands and a moment later he heard Will's voice.

“Just don't let go of my hand. If you want to you can keep your eyes closed and I will navigate us trough to the Reverse Dimension.”

Dipper nodded and helplessly stumbled while following blindly behind Will.

It didn't take a very long time until Will stopped and Dipper bumped into his back.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and quickly made a step backwards.

“We arrived at our destination. Please keep in mind, that everyone is a reversed version of the person you know. So be careful and trust no one.”

This coming from Will send goosebumps down Dipper's spine and he acknowledged it with a nod, while Will carefully pulled him forwards.

This time Dipper had no issues to adjust his eyes and he knew perfectly well, where they were.

“Huh? We are back at the basement of the Mystery Shack? Did you get lost on the way?”

Will chuckled softly.

“No, kid. This is the reversed Mystery Shack. But of course there is a portal here, too. How else should the twins have been able to travel through several dimensions?”

“Oh, ok. Then who is the owner of the Shack?”

“Bud Pines and his wife.” Will replied truthfully and Dipper's eyebrows shot up.

“Bud Pines built this portal?!”

Will gave Dipper a wicked smile.

“No, he's not the brightest. He doesn't even know about this basement. The Gleeful twins built it.”

Surprised Dipper nodded.

“Ok, then, since you seem to know more about this place, I'll just go and follow you.”

“Very well,” Will bowed and walked on.

While they walked Dipper took the time to have a closer look at his surroundings. Most of the things looked the same, but this version of the Mystery Shack Basement didn't look as run down as his version. It was very clean and made the impression as if it was only built a few years ago and maybe it was just like that.

When they arrived at the top, Will carefully pushed open the door and peeked through a tiny gap. Only when he was sure that no one was around he quickly sneaked through, while pulling Dipper after him.

When they exited through the frontdoor, they run into someone, who greeted them cheerfully.

“Hello there.”

“Hey,” Dipper replied lamely, not sure what else to say.

The young man didn't mind them any further and went straight into the Shack. It was a youth with black hair, glasses, a green flannel and tight blue jeans.

Overall he reminded Dipper of Wendy, when it suddenly hit him.

“Robbie?” He nearly blurted out and lucky for him, the other couldn't hear him anymore, because he had already entered the building.

Will only nodded and urged Dipper not to stop walking.

“Woah, if that was Robbie I don't want to know how Wendy would look like.”

“Ah, now that you mention it. The other Dipper is famous here, so please don't take off the cap and try to hide behind the rim, if we run into someone. In case someone does recognise you, just treat them as scum.”

“What? That's, that...ok.” Dipper frowned and pulled the cap deeper into his face. Soon afterwards they arrived in the city centre. Although the buildings were the same, the shops were much different from what Dipper was used to see. He tried to imagine that this wasn't Gravity Falls at all and it helped him to cope with the strange situation.

“Will, where are we going to?” Dipper asked after some time, his voice only a whisper.

“We are going to the Tent of Telepathy.”

“Isn't this dangerous? We could run into them?”

Will swayed his head a little.

“There might be someone, who could help us. Let's just hope, the magicians are still occupied running havoc in your dimension.”

This made Dipper swallow hard. It sounded like Will was counting on luck rather than having a solid plan. Still Will was walking with confidence, his expression a little grim.

On their way to the tent they saw several people Dipper hardly recognised in their reversed versions, but none of them was taking note of them and they arrived without further incidents.

In front of the tent Will stopped, which made Dipper again bump into his back.

“What?” Dipper complained, but when he looked at Will there was something strange in his eyes. He looked so grim, as if his eyes were about to shoot lightnings and Dipper didn't dare to ask anything further.

Will's hands balled to fists, then he reopened them and he schooled his expression again, when he addressed Dipper.

“Come.”

The brunet only nodded, but his steps were hesitant when they pushed the curtain of the entrance to the side.

The inside was the exact same as the one Dipper had seen during Gideon's show. Compared to the extravagant tent the magicians “Mirror” were using for their shows in Dipper's dimension this one seemed even a little simple. As Will seemed to have expected the circus ring was empty. Will, who didn't even try to hide their presence, strode into the middle and crossed his arms as if he was waiting for something or maybe someone. Dipper followed him and stopped right next to Will, helplessly scratching one of his arms as an outlet for his overflowing anxiety.

Minutes passed in silence and Dipper was just about to ask what Will was trying to achieve, when suddenly the light turned off and then a spotlight was illuminating Will and Dipper. The brunet had to shield his eyes at first, but when he heard a voice, he dropped his arms in horror.

“Well, well what have we here? Such precious guest and he even brought his new pet! We are delighted, aren't we brother!”

“Oh it is an honour that you brought Dipper Pines with you!”

Dipper tried to make out the position of the voices, but the light was too intense, he couldn't see past it. When he stole a glance at Will, he still looked rather relaxed, which irritated Dipper even more.

“We were watching your every step and we only let you get this far, because it seemed so much fun!”

Reversed Mabel's voice was cruel and it hurt Dipper's ears listening to it.

“You think we don't know what you are up to, hm? But we do. We always will.”

Will lazily inspected his gloved hand as if he wasn't even listening to the magicians. Dipper on the other hand felt panic rise in his chest.

Without any forewarning all lights inside the tent went on again and Dipper could finally see Mabel and Dipper Gleeful standing only a few steps away. They were wearing their usual black and blue clothes, but this time without the masks.

The reversed Dipper was now checking out Dipper from head to toe and it made Dipper want to hide inside a hole. Subconsciously he made a step backwards.

“Hello Dipper Pines,” the other Dipper addressed him with a vicious smile.

“I'm really glad that I'm the talented Dipper and you are the looser. Phew, I would kill myself if I had to be you.”

The words stung, but Dipper only ground his teeth and glared at the other. Now it was Mabel's turn to humiliate him.

“And I bet he's still a virgin, too. Who would want to date a nerd like him. Oh! But I know someone!”

Her eyes started to sparkle and it made Dipper's stomach churn. She walked forwards in her black highheels, her hips swaying with every move, until she stood in front of Will and one hand of hers was caressing his cheek.

“Now, have you told him your real name already? Hm? Or maybe we should tell him? What do you think?”

“I will.” Will's response came without any change of his expression. It looked as if they were discussing grocery shopping, but in Dipper's head suddenly a million red flags started to go on.

“Oh, did you get attached to the little one?”

Mabel moved too fast for Dipper to see, but suddenly out of nowhere she was swinging a dagger at him. The brunet meant to dodge, but it was too late and he closed his eyes in order to protect his eyesight. However the impact never came and Dipper hesitantly opened his eyes again.

Will was standing in front of him with a deep, crimson cut on one of his cheeks and his eyes were glowing with disgust.

Mabel on the other hand made a few steps backwards and laughed shrilly.

“Oh this is so sweet! You are just like Will! This seems to be your fate in all dimensions!”

Before Mabel could say anything more Will shoved Dipper and called out to him.

“RUN! NOW!”

Shocked and scared Dipper did as he was told and turned around, running at full speed for the exit. Next he heard a deafening sound as if something had exploded behind him. He didn't dare to turn around, but only kept running. There was smoke starting to surround Dipper, which was a welcome cover. It didn't take long and Dipper heard another pair of footsteps next to him. He glanced to the side and as expected it was Will.

“Will!”

Dipper called out, part of him relieved and another part suspicious.

“What just happened?”

“Later kid. It's not quite the time right now.”

Swallowing all the questions, Dipper did as he was told and both men were running inhumanly fast back to the Mystery Shack's basement.

The Shack was already within reach and Dipper was about to collapse from fatigue, when suddenly the world around him seemed to slow down like in slow motion and all the colours turned into monochrome.

“Oh no...,” Dipper breathed and made a full stop. Will followed suit and stood behind Dipper, his hands resting on Dipper's shoulders. If he wanted to prevent him from running away or to comfort him, Dipper couldn't tell.

In front of them appeared a triangular form in black and it soon opened one singular eye. The triangle then became solid and in front of the two men hovered Bill Cipher, only this one was blue.

“Hello,” the blue Bill greeted the two of them timidly and Dipper narrowed his eyes, ready to strike at any moment.

“Bill!?” Dipper couldn't help but ask, although Will's hands on his shoulders were clawing into his flesh as if Will didn't want him to speak at all.

The blue triangle opened his eye wide and shook his tiny blue hands in front of him.

“No, no, no Master Pines. I'm not Bill. I'm Will. Will Cipher.”

“Will? Wait, you are the reverse Bill Cipher?”

The blue triangle eyed the person behind Dipper and then he nodded, although reluctantly.

“Yes.”

“But, but, then you are a good guy! You can help us!” Dipper felt hope inside his chest and he meant to step closer to Will, but was held back by the Will behind him.

“I'm sorry Master Pines. I only obey the commands of honourable Dipper and Mabel Gleeful.”

“What? But I'm also Dipper! Please, help us!”

“I'm really sorry young Master Pines. I'm bound by a contract to the Gleeful twins.”

Will Cipher's eye looked down, it seemed that this was somehow hurting him.

“Now, I would really like to get to know Master Pines a little more, because you seem to be really kind, like little Gideon...but I have to follow my orders, which is to get rid of you two.”

“What?!” Dipper now turned back to Will, who hadn't said one word up until now. Dipper's eyes were pleading with him, but the other only looked at the triangle in front of him and the look he was giving it wasn't a friendly one.

“Will?” Dipper croaked, his eyes wide.

The floating triangle tilted a little as if he was confused.

“Will? I am Will, his name is Bill,” the triangle corrected politely.

However there was no time for Dipper to ask questions. He just opened his mouth, when he suddenly felt a strong pull , followed by a blinding light, a scream and then everything around Dipper went dark.

~

When Dipper next opened his eyes, he was overwhelmed by a feeling of vertigo and he even was a bit nauseous. He instantly closed his eyes again and groaned. Next he felt that whatever he was lying on right now, was itching him everywhere. Ultimately he did open his eyes and took in his surroundings. When he felt the ground he realized that he had been sleeping on straw and it seemed that he was in some kind of barn. The walls around him were made of wood and there were no furnitures, but only more straw.

Dipper got into a sitting position and held his throbbing head. He let his gaze wander around and soon he found another person sitting opposite of him, studying his every move and Dipper's heart went cold.

“Where are we?” Dipper asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

Will or more precisely Bill, was shifting his position, he meant to get up, but changed his mind and remained seated.

“I brought us to the Monster Falls, which is another parallel dimension. For now we are save here. I don't think they will go looking for us anyways.”

The brunet was just about to ask about Monster Falls, but then he remembered that there was another more important topic.

“So, Bill...,” he emphasized it with an extra portion of disgust, “so you were Bill Cipher from the beginning. Congratulation, you got me. I didn't even suspect a thing, but maybe I did,...but that's not the point. You should be happy, your vengeance is perfect. Making Dipper fall in love with you.”

Dipper couldn't continue speaking, it was as if he was choking on his words and his chest was hurting terribly.

“Making me fall for you and then handing me to the Gleefuls on a silver platter. What did they promise you for this? Going back to your old life? World domination? You disgust me!”

When Dipper saw the hurt expression on Bill's face and the still visible cut on the others cheek he had received while protecting Dipper, it made the brunet feel a little irritated, but he ignored it and stood up.

“Thanks for nothing.”

Dipper was heading straight for the door. He had no idea what would await him outside, but right now he thought everything was better, than sharing the company of Bill Cipher his arch enemy.

Bill however had also sprung to his feet and grabbed Dipper's arm to stop him.

“Wait, Pine Tree!”

Using Dipper's nickname seemed to make something crack within Dipper.

“DONT! TOUCH! ME!” He screamed and forcefully yanked free and pushed Bill with as much force as he could muster.

Bill who seemed to have lost his will to fight back, stumbled backwards and stared at the floor. Glaring Daggers at Bill, Dipper opened the door and went outside and forcefully shut it behind him.

Much to Dipper's surprise he was standing in front of the Mystery Shack, or at least the building was the same. This time it was a normal building, with a barn next to it. For a second, Dipper marvelled, who would be living here this time, but he skipped the idea to go and check.

Although he knew it was a bad idea to go into the forest, when he was in “Monster Falls” where he was sure the “Monster” part was literally, but he felt so angry, he just had to bring as much distance between Bill and himself as possible.

Therefore he marched straight into the woods. Lucky for him there was no difference to the forest he had known in and outside back in his dimension and he wandered for a while until he reached his favourite place next to a little creek.

He sat down on a big stone and tried to sort out his emotions.

Somehow he couldn't hate Bill as much as he would like to. Up until now Bill had protected him and sometimes even encouraged him in situations where there wasn't any need to. Even if Bill meant to give him to the twins, the way he had acted so far didn't make sense. The Bill he had known was missing things like compassion or devotion. Dipper wasn't sure if Bill was just a perfect actor, but something in his heart wished that the feelings had been real and mutual.

Grabbing a stone from the floor, Dipper angrily tossed it into the water.

“Fuck you Bill Cipher!” Dipper cussed and immediately felt a little lighter, until he heard a voice from behind him.

“Did someone say fuck?”

Shocked Dipper turned around and behind him stood Bill, only a different version of Bill.

The man still had black, blonde hair, but he had an eyepatch over his right eye. He was wearing a black and yellow plaid shirt, with a black vest and brown trousers, with high boots. There was a rifle lazily propped against his shoulder and he was a lot more muscular than the Bill Dipper knew.

Now both of them looked at each other in astonishment.

“Pine Tree!” Bill cheered and lowered his gun.

Dipper, who suspected he was meeting the Monster Falls Bill stood up and waved his hands.

“No, I'm not. I have no idea who you are,” he started, but the other wasn't listening at all.

“Pine Tree, have you lost your mind and...wait!”

Bill stopped midsentence and he checked out Dipper from head to toe, until he whistled approvingly.

“My, my, you got yourself some pretty pair of legs! Now, that's a pleasant surprise.”

With one step Bill was in front of Dipper and shamelessly gripped Dipper's chin, their lips only inches apart from each other.

“I accept your gift,” Bill breathed and then pressed his lips hard against Dipper's.

The brunet was shocked to his core and pushed the man in front of him away.

“Hey! Are you crazy?!”

Bill leaned back, his weight supported by his rifle.

“Not at all,” Bill licked his lips in a provoking way, which made Dipper look anywhere but at the man in front of him.

“Well, if you will excuse me. I just go back to my friend. He's waiting for me.”

Somehow Dipper hoped that if he mentioned that someone was waiting for him this might stop Bill from following, but Dipper was very wrong.

Before he could react, Bill had pushed Dipper to the ground and was already propped on top of him.

With one swift motion he had torn Dipper's shirt open and Bill had leaned in close to Dipper's neck and was slowly licking the delicate flesh.

At first Dipper had been too shocked to react. There was no dimension in which Dipper would have ever imagined a Bill like this could exist and he felt even more disgusted.

Dipper balled one hand to a fist and threw it at Bill's face. It was a perfect hit, but besides making Dipper's hand throb in pain, it seemed to have zero affect on Bill. He only chuckled and started to let his hands wander down Dipper's chest. It was too much for Dipper and overwhelmed by panic he cried out.

“Help me!!! Someone! Anyone help!”

This made Bill laugh even more and he restrained Dipper's struggle by pinning both arms to the ground.

Dipper wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but suddenly he heard hooves in the distance. It seemed that Bill was too distracted to care and Dipper cried out again.

“HELP!!!”

The sound of the hooves became gradually louder and all of a sudden Bill was knocked out by a solid hit of a hoove on his head and the tall man collapsed on top of Dipper, who quickly shoved the unconscious man away and struggled backwards into a sitting position.

“Thank you,” Dipper panted and took a look at his saviour, who was a deer and a Dipper, actually it was both at the same time.

The other Dipper gave him a curious look.

“Hey there, no problem. Oh, it's me? Dipper?”

Dipper slowly stood up and approached the other slowly.

“Yeah, sort of. I'm Dipper Pines. I'm from a different dimension.”

The cervitaur Dipper nodded.

“Ah, I understand. You came through the portal at the Mystery Shack?”

“Yes,” Dipper nodded and tried to save the torn fabric that had once been his shirt, but it was no use, he couldn't close the shirt anymore and instead hugged himself, shivering slightly by the thought of what could have happened. He eyed the unconscious Bill on the floor.

“Don't worry about him,” cervitaur Dipper smiled, “he's always a little straightforward. He must have thought that you were me. He doesn't hold back his affection.”

Cervitaur Dipper chuckled and Dipper looked at him incredulously.

“Wait, are you two, I mean, are you a couple?”

The other Dipper smiled.

“Yes in a way. We like to play around. He loves to hunt me and I love to get caught by him.”

Somehow Dipper felt that he did not want to hear anything additional to this.

“Ok,” he commented while he furrowed his brows.

“Why does it seem that Bill and me always end up together in whatever dimension?”

The monster Dipper laughed and nudged Dipper.

“It must be destiny, no?”

Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Well, I better get back to, well, where I came from.”

“Sure, shall I bring you along in case anything else comes along.”

Dipper nodded, glad about the company.

On their way back Dipper learned a lot about the Monster Falls and that it was Hunter Bill he had stumbled upon. He also learned that his sister Mabel was now a mermaid and he could easily imagine that.

Monster Dipper brought him back to the barn and they happily said each other goodbye. Now the only thing Dipper had to face was his own Bill Cipher.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back!  
> Sorry that it took me so long. This chapter is super short, but I wanted to post at least something and I had written this ages ago, but never posted it.  
> Since Cosplay season is over, I will have more time for writing and I really intend to finish this (I know, I always say this...). 
> 
> So this chapter will hopefully explain a few things :)  
> And sorry for the cliffhanger...intially this chapter would have been twice as long <_<

Dipper took a deep breath and slammed open the door. Strangely Bill was still sitting at the same spot on the floor, looking forlorn. When he looked up and saw Dipper's torn shirt, he sprung to his feet, worry all written across his face.

“What happened? Are you hurt?”  
Dipper made a step backwards, before the hand that had reached out for him could make contact. Bill's eyes narrowed a second, before he let his hand fall down again and didn't approach any further.

“None of your business if I'm okay or not.”

Dipper couldn't help it, he was still so angry at Bill, but at the same time he wanted to finally understand what was happening. If Bill really wanted to kill him or torture him, why was it that he now looked hurt by Dipper's words.

The brunet crossed his arms in front of him.

“I have no idea what you are playing at, but if you really meant what you were saying or doing, I think you owe me an explanation.”

Bill sighed and seemed to contemplate his options.

“Ok,” he finally agreed. Dipper who had anticipated a different answer was taken aback, but he kept his serious expression.

The former triangle put a finger at his temple and closed his eyes.

“What a mess, where do I even start?”  
He leaned against one of the wooden walls and looked at the ceiling as if recalling the past.

“I think you know what's happened up to the point where I was erased from Stanley's memory?”

“Nothing I would ever forget.”

“Sure, kid. So, I was banished back into the nightmare realm. You can imagine I was a little pissed. But since I'm a being of pure energy and knowledge, I soon stopped sulking and went through my options. And one day a new possibility presented itself to me, because someone summoned me.”

Dipper raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

“It were the Gleeful twins. Will Cipher had hinted to them that his brother was the most powerful entity in the whole Multiverse, which of course I am, because I was the first Bill Cipher.” Bill boasted a little narcissistically, but soon went back on track with his story.

“We made a little deal. They asked me to built portals through all the multiverse and they would grant me my physical form in the end.”

It dawned upon Dipper where things went wrong for Bill, but he didn't interrupt.

“I must say I acted a little too premature and somehow I underestimated their abilities. After I had leaked the blueprints of the portals to a chosen amount of creatures throughout the multiverse I returned to collect my payment. We'll...,” Bill raked a hand through his hair.

“And I became this...a human. A human with nearly zero magical power, who is bound to physical laws and such unnecessary stuff, not even to mention emotions.”

Bill shuddered and gave Dipper a weak smile.

“So now the twins have access to all multiverse dimensions and if they want to, they can easily overthrow each and everyone of them. But how very unlucky, they decided to start with my dimension first, just for my entrainment.”

Dipper who had listened to Bill's story so far, tried to summarize.

“So you want revenge and your body back?”

“Yeah and if I succeed, I also save your puny little dimension from a reign of terror.”

Dipper snorted.

“To install your own reign of terror. I get it.”

Bill huffed sulkily.

“We'll see about that.”

“Ok, and what about me?”

“What, what about you?”

“Why do you need my help specifically? You knew it would be problematic as soon as I find out who you really are. You had other people working for you before, who were regrettably murderer, but still. Anyone could have done the job?”

“Because you are the chosen one.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes.

“You totally made this one up.”

Winking at Dipper, Bill gave him a sly smile.

“Yep.”

“No really, why me?”

“All right. If you want to know the reason, then please take off your shirt completely.”

Dipper hesitated. After Hunter Bill had forced himself upon Dipper, he had already reached his limit for physical contact, even if he preferred this Bill over Hunter Bill by a thousand times.

“Kid, I've seen you naked already.”

This one made Dipper turn scarlet and finally he led the torn fabric slip down his shoulders.

“Ok, now turn around,” Bill commanded and Dipper followed suit.

“Hold on to the wall, this might be a bit of a shock.”

Dipper had nearly no time to react and instinctively he supported himself with his hands leaning against the wood.

The next thing Dipper felt was Bill's hand pressing against his back and it made Dipper gasp in shock.

 

Dipper saw Gideon, sitting in the woods, surrounded by candles and time stopped.

“Deer teeth?”

Then another memory flashed by. He was inside Stanley's mindscape and fighting against Dipper, Mabel and Soos. Feelings of anger flew through him.

The next memory was on the roof of the Mystery Shack during sunset. “I like you kid...I'll be watching you.”

And then everything turned black.

 

Dipper awoke with a headache, again, but this time his head was not laying on hay, but some kind of cushion? Dipper thought it actually felt very nice and he intended to fall asleep again, but then remembered the situation he had been in only minutes before.

He found himself with his head propped up on Bill's lap, while the other was carefully stroking through his hair. Also Bill had put a Jacket over Dipper, to cover his bare chest. The gesture was too kind, Dipper had to swallow down a lump that had formed inside his throat. Slowly he got up, his head still hurting as if someone had hit him with a hammer.

“What happened?”

“It's the Cipher Wheel on your back. I have no idea why you have it, but when I touch you I can access the dreamscape and charge a little magical power to my body. So in a way you are my battery. But at the same time, when I make direct contact, you also have access to my mind. Therefore you tend to pass out, if I touch the wheel directly, because it's too much to handle for your brain.”

Dipper's eyes widened in shock and Bill carefully touched his cheek.

“You know you are the only Dipper in the whole multiverse with a cipher wheel on his body. That makes you rather unique. As you already pointed out, I tried it with other people before. But as soon as I would have taught them the pattern, the twins would murder them. Therefore for a long time, I had nearly zero magical power and then, I met you. Just so and the pull towards you was so strong, I was about to kidnap you, but I didn't.”

Dipper also remembered their fist encounter. He had felt a strong pull towards Bill, too, like a force of nature, commanding him to get near to this very person.

“In other words, you are using me?”

“Yes I do. But as far as I've noticed, you rather enjoy my company, no?”

Bill removed a stray strand of hair from Dipper's face, which made the brunet blush even more.

“No, I don't,” he lied.

“Really? Then I keep you for my entertainment.”

“But what if I don't want to? You are Bill Cipher after all!”

“So?”

“So!” Dipper was outraged, but he couldn't think of anything to reply.

“Pine Tree, I like you. I really do.”

Dipper opened and closed his mouth helplessly. There was nothing he could add to this and he still needed to process all the other information Bill had provided him with. His heart and mind were torn because he knew he should never trust Bill, but on the other hand the human Bill wasn't nearly as bad as his triangle form. Of course, as soon as Bill would receive his triangle form back from the twins, maybe he would change back to his normal, but maybe he indeed changed for good.

Suddenly Dipper was interrupted in his thoughts by his stomach, which began to rumble.

“You hungry? I have these snacks to offer you.”

Seemingly out of nowhere Bill produce a few cereal bars and Dipper took one of them without hesitation.

“You can have both, don't be shy.”

“Now that you mention it. Don't you eat? I only see you drinking coffee.”

“I did eat, before I met you. Now I'm content feasting on your nightmares and you have a lot of them if I may say so. Most of them about me.”

Bill made a grimace and Dipper couldn't help but smile, while he chewed on the dry piece of food.

They sat together in silence whilst Dipper was eating. Somehow Bill had managed to sneak an arm around Dipper's waist and the brunet wasn't sure how he felt about it. In the end he had no strength left to argue, so he just let Bill do as he pleased. Somewhere deep down inside Dipper he also had to admit that he liked it, but the other part of him was still cross with Bill and wanted to slap the hand away.

“And what do we do next?” Dipper finally asked.

“Well, I still think that Will is the weakest part in the whole constellation. He is a good guy and sadly he is terribly in love with Dipper Gleeful.”

“Really? Isn't that a little self destructive?”

“I guess so. But who am I to judge?” Bill joked and Dipper rolled his eyes and the other continued.

“When we went to the Tent of Telepathy I was sure we would only meet Will and not the twins, too. I'm sorry for that. But you were never in danger, now that I can use magic again, I have an advantage.”

“Ok, but I think Will seemed rather devoted. Why should he help us?”

“That's exactly the point. Because he is devoted to Dipper and we have a Dipper at hand, we could trick him into helping us.”

“You mean I should play the role of Dipper Gleeful?”

Bill nodded.

“Yepp, that's the plan and maybe cater for his needs a little.”

“Seduction? God, no.”

Dipper held a hand in front of his eyes, he really didn't like the idea to play with the feelings of another being, even if it was a demon.

“Bill, I don't think I can do that. I can't seduce anyone, least someone I don't even like. Also if the twins monitor your every move, wouldn't they know? It would be a bit counterproductive if the other Dipper just so happens to show up.”

Bill tipped one finger at his temple.

“I thought about that. I'm going to offer them something they can't refuse and therefore they will have to meet with me. During this time you can go for Will.”

“And what if they also bring Will along?”

“They definitely won't.”

Dipper thought about it and shook his head.

“I really don't like this.”

“Ok, you don't have to do it of course. I don't like it either seeing you with a lower version of myself.”

Dipper would have laughed if the situation wasn't so grim.

“You are asking too much. Also as soon as we part you could easily sell me to the twins.”

Bill leaned his head against Dipper's.

“Yeah, I could, but I won't. As I have already pointed out, I am depending on your physical presence by my side. Otherwise I can't beat the twins.”

“Why doesn't this make me feel any better,” Dipper complained, but also leaned against Bill, his head now resting against the other's shoulder and Bill softly weaved his fingers through the brunet's hair.

They stayed silent for some time, just enjoying the others company, until Dipper spoke up again.

“Let's say I do meet Will. How am I supposed to seduce him? Honestly I have not a lot of experience in these kind of things.”

Bill adjusted his position, so that he could look Dipper into his eyes, there was a playful smile around his lips.

“Ohhh, Pine Tree. I can certainly teach you a few things, if you like to.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!!  
> Yes!! This is not over yet :D! It is my goal for NaNoWriMo to finally finish this and I have a solid plan. I even figured out the end :'D.
> 
> So this is chapter is 17/2 because initially I wanted this to be one chapter, but then life happened and it got delayed by a year...or so.
> 
> Warning!!  
> This chapter is smut only!! Nothing plot-wise happening here, so if you don't care about such things, just skip it. The next chapter is already finished.
> 
> Ok, I hope there are still people hanging around, reading this. If yes, please know that I love you <3<3

Dipper's eyes widened and colour was rising into his cheeks. He pulled away from Bill and struggled to keep the jacket from Bill over his shoulders so that it wouldn't slide off at the wrong moment.

“No thanks Bill. I'll be fine.”

It didn't help that Dipper's voice was a little hoarse, still he tried to put up a straight face and rose to his feet.

Instead of looking at Bill, Dipper fumbled with the zipper of the jacket in an honest attempt to close it, therefore he missed it when Bill had also stood up.

The demon grabbed Dipper's chin and pulled him close to his lips, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“You sure? First lesson is on me.”

Now Dipper looked like a deer caught in headlights and Bill seemed to enjoy every second of it.

“I...I...,” but whatever Dipper had meant to say was lost, when Bill finally closed the distance and pressed his lips on Dipper's.

The kiss was a little rougher than the first one they had shared in the basement of the Mystery Shack and because of all the feelings Dipper was still trying to organize inside his torn heart, he wasn't sure how he wanted to react. Part of his body was very content and already screamed for more, the other part was still terrified by the memory of what Hunter Bill had done and then again, the man kissing him now just happened to be his nemesis. Dipper's hands, that were helplessly clutching the metal zipper, started to shake, torn between hugging Bill back or pushing him away.

Suddenly, as if the demon had sensed his turmoil, Bill's hands were covering Dipper's and he slowly broke the kiss.

Although Bill gave him an encouraging smile, while he held his hands, Dipper couldn't help but feel crushed, since he detected some glimpse of disappointment in Bill's eyes.

Silently they stood for a moment without moving. Dipper's gaze was cast to the ground, his heart hammering loudly in his chest.

He took a deep breath, made up his mind and looked up at the blonde man again.

“I'm sorry,” he breathed, then he pulled his hands from a shocked Bill, but only to bury them into Bill's hair and crush his lips back on the others.

Before Dipper was too close he still caught the surprise in the other's eyes and it made him even more determined.

It wasn't that he had zero experience when it came to physical activity, although his sister might think otherwise. He had just kept those episodes to himself, because they hadn't meant a lot to him. But theses experiences had solely revolved around women. Now getting involved with a man, who also was a demon, was surely a whole new chapter.

Dipper pressed himself closer to Bill and soon he also parted his lips for him. A little shy Dipper's tongue reaches out, only to be greeted by Bill's.

They playfully explored the others mouth and soon Dipper felt Bill's arms tightening around his waist. They continued to kiss each other, until Dipper had to pull away in order to breathe. Very much to Dipper's surprise he saw that not only his own cheeks were beet red, but for once Bill's face had the smallest tint too and it made Dipper smile.

“What?” Bill asked worriedly.

“Nothing,” Dipper replied innocently and removed a strand of hair from Bill's forehead.

“Pine Tree...,” Bill sighed and leaned back closer to Dipper, but not to kiss his mouth, but this time he aimed for the other's neck. Carefully Bill placed the softest of kisses along the delicate skin, which made Dipper shiver all over and he felt his knees go weak.

Dipper grabbed Bill's shoulders to support himself, but because of this sudden movement the jacket, that haphazardly had covered his body, was finally dropping to the ground, completely exposing Dipper's chest.

This seemed to be all the permission that Bill needed in order to touch the other's skin, but at the same time he was carefully avoiding to make contact with the Cipher Wheel on Dipper's back, so that he wouldn't knock poor Dipper out again.

While Bill's hands were roaming over his chest, Dipper felt like the touch of the demon was sending some tiny shocks through his nerves. He felt ten times more responsive to Bill's touch than he remembered to usually be and he was slowly losing control.

When one of Bill's fingers were scraping over one of Dipper's nipples he couldn't help it and a moan escaped his mouth and his hips automatically arched into Bill's lap.

Dipper heard a growl coming from Bill, who was now licking long trails down his neck and was playfully sucking at his earlobe.

If Dipper wasn't holding onto Bill's shoulders for his dear life right now, he would have already crumbled to the ground.

The demon continued to play with the hard buds one Dipper's chest, which made the young man gasp out in pleasure.

Somewhere deep inside Dipper a voice tried to tell him how wrong all of this was, but he was way beyond the point to care. He pressed his body even closer to Bill, until he could feel a part of Bill that seemed also quite affected by the things they were doing.

Finally Bill's hands travelled deeper and within seconds he had opened Dipper's pants and without waiting for any further permission, he yanked them down and instantly grabbed Dipper's throbbing cock with one hand.

This time Dipper nearly lost his grip on Bill and the demon supported him with one arm around his waist.

He gave Dipper a few stokes up and down, before he let go again.

“Let's continue this with a little more comfort,” he winked at Dipper and suddenly there was a bed standing in the middle of the barn.

Dipper was about to ask why Bill would waste his precious energy on something this trivial, when he was shoved into the sheets and a hungry demon was straddling him between his legs.

“Much better,” Bill complimented himself, while he leaned down again to capture Dipper's mouth and continue to caress his length.

Since Dipper didn't need to worry about falling down anymore, he had now his hands free to explore the demon's body, which he instantly did. Sadly Bill was still fully dressed and Dipper had a hard time opening all the buttons on Bill's shirt. Bill only laughed wickedly into the kiss, not being helpful at all.

It took him some time, but finally Dipper had managed to get his hands on Bill and now it seemed like Dipper's touch was just as intense for Bill as his was for Dipper. The demon gasped and for once stopped his motion, struggling to gain back his composure.

“Kid, what the hell?” he breathed and pulled back from the kiss.

Dipper's hands were still resting on Bill's chest, but he had stopped moving, studying Bill's expression. The demon's eyes then softened a little and he shook his head.

“You will be my downfall.”

Then he sat up again and removed the shirt from his torso. The sight was much to behold. Bill was perfectly shaped and he had some kind of black runes and markings nearly everywhere over his lean body. Somehow it aroused Dipper even more and he swallowed hard, when Bill leaned back down and kissed him hungrily.

Suddenly Dipper was painfully aware of the lost contact between his legs and he arched his hips to get whatever kind of friction.

It didn't take long and his wish was granted. One hand closed down on him and Dipper moaned into the other's mouth.

The touch made Dipper nearly lose his mind and he was very close, when he suddenly opened his eyes and broke the kiss.

“Wait? What...what about you?” Dipper asked between gasps of pleasure.

“Hm, what do you mean?” confused Bill stopped his motion, so that Dipper could speak, without interruption.

“I mean, granted I'm not the expert here, but, sleeping together, means,...together?”

Although Dipper's face was already red, it now turned a deep shade of crimson.

Luckily there was no need to explain it in more detail. Bill's eyebrows shot up.

“Maybe we should keep it low for starters?” Bill suggested, but Dipper shook his head.

“No, it's okay. I...I want you. I want to be close to you.”

Dipper's voice was so faint, it was hard to catch, but still no problem for Bill.

“Kid...,” Bill's expression was hard to read and he leaned down and buried his face in the crook of Dipper's neck.

Then the demon pulled away, stood up on the bed and stripped his trousers down, including the boxers.

Dipper couldn't help but stare. Bill was well build, in absolutely every aspect. The demon then lowered himself back over Dipper and they resumed their kissing while their naked bodies pressed and rubbed against each other. Now Dipper felt a little bolt too and he reached out for Bill's erection, while Bill reached out for his at the same time. They stroked each other in a steady rhythm and their kisses got more sloppy with every second. Dipper's mind was only a haze and he was completely lost into his desire.

“Don't be alarmed,” Bill suddenly whispered and the next moment Dipper felt a warm finger pressing against his entrance.

Of course Dipper knew how this was supposed to work, at least in theory. He had watched a few clips online out of curiosity, but its a difference between watching and actually making it happen.

“Relax,” Bill's voice breathed against Dipper's ear and it made him sigh. He had initiated this, so now he had to deal with the consequences, he told himself and it was much easier to relax after he had become used to the foreign feeling.

When Bill entered a second slick finger, Dipper didn't ask where the lube was coming from, but he was just happy that Bill could conjure such a thing out of thin air.

He tried not to fight it, but to accept the intrusion. After some time Bill started to move inside Dipper and the brunet had to admit, that it wasn't such a bad feeling after all. Soon a third finger entered and Dipper was glad, that Bill didn't rush things at all. Somehow Dipper wondered where on earth the other had learned all this, but this was a question for another time, since suddenly all fingers were removed and Bill got all serious.

“May I?” he asked, his pupils nearly completely black with hunger. Dipper wasn't entirely sure, if Bill would be able to accept a no, but he didn't have to find out, since he nodded.

The demon positioned himself between Dipper's legs and held his length against Dipper's entrance. Before he entered, he checked again Dipper's face and he gave him the most encouraging smile he could muster in this kind of situation.

Bill then pushed himself slowly in. Dipper held his breath and focused on relaxing, taking one breath at a time and taking joy in the expression on Bill's face, that showed him, that even a demon could lose his control.

After the first part was inside, Bill stopped again, leaned down and nibbled on Dipper's nipples. This was enough distraction, that he was able to push his whole length inside with a moan.

“F**ck!” Dipper gasped, but there was no time for second thoughts, since Bill had started to pull out again, only to thrust back inside.

Whatever Dipper had expected this to feel, it was definitely not like this. He was caught between pain and pleasure, while the feeling of being filled by another was overwhelming.

Bill continued his movement in a steady movement, all along his tongue started to entwine with Dipper's again. Because of Bill leaning forward, the angle had changed and he was now directly hitting Dipper's prostate, which made the brunet cry out. His hands were grabbing tightly the sheets under him and he started to see stars.

When then suddenly also a hand closed around his leaking cock, Dipper wasn't able to hold back anymore.

“Bill!” he panted and the warm liquid came pooling down on Bill's hand. Somewhere from the distance, Dipper registered Bill shoving his cock one last time into Dipper before he spilled his cum inside and after pulling himself out, he finally collapsed next to him on the bed.

For a long time there was only heavy breathing to be heard. Dipper, who had just experienced an otherworldly orgasm, had a hard time to find his way back to reality. Somewhere through the fog of his lust, he felt a hand caressing his chest and something tickled his neck.

Dipper reached out and held the hand on his chest. Bill lying close to Dipper, his face hidden in Dipper's hair.

“Pine Tree...I think I love you,” he heard the demon mumble into the sheets and Dipper wasn't sure if this would make him laugh or cry.

“You are the worst, but I think I love you, too,” Dipper replied and kissed Bill's forehead, before they both fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! :D  
> Good news for everyone, who is still with me on this, I already wrote 2 further chapters and I think maybe only 2 to 3 more and it will be finished. Haha, I'm planning to write a lot this weekend :)  
> Ok after smut, we are back with the plot. There is still a little smut in here, but very little.
> 
> Again, thanks for any comment, kudo and I'm really happy, that you are so patient with this project ;_;! <3<3

With a sigh Dipper looked down at his body. The clothes Bill had magically provided him with looked eerie on him. The black pants, with the black shirt and a matching form-fitting blue-vest made him look more confident than he actually felt. Also Bill had styled his hair a little differently, so that in the end Dipper was a perfect copy of the famous magician Dipper Gleeful.

“I might look like him, but I certainly don't feel like it,” Dipper said, while tugging at the black bolo-tie to which a fake amulet was attached.

“Ah, don't worry! Just do the opposite of what you would normally do and you'll be fine.”

“Bill! This is serious! If I don't do this right, Will might simply evaporate me or hand me over to the twins...,”

“Nah, he won't harm you. He is a good kid, really, but he might indeed hand you over, so be careful.”

Bill winked at Dipper, who wasn't less anxious afterwards and continued to express his worries.

“Also you are meeting the twins! They could...I don't know. What if they won't let you go? What if...if we never see each other again?”

Dipper's hands fell helplessly to his side and he gave Bill a troubled look, which the other answered with a broad smile.

“You worry to much, kid. I got this, trust me,” he ruffled Dipper's hair and took his hand, leading him back to the portal within the Mystery Shack that they had already activated.

They had only spend a few week on their plan and Dipper still felt it had more holes than it was healthy. Granted, the first weeks they had mostly spent in bed and every time Dipper remembered these kind of episodes he would turn into a tomato. On the other hand it had given Dipper quite the boost regarding his low self esteem, so you could count it as preparation for their plan to save the world.

They had agreed on meeting the enemy head on. Bill would use his magic in order to get Will away from the twins, so that Dipper could persuade him to help while impersonating Dipper Gleeful.

At the same time Bill would meet with the twins, so that they wouldn't go looking for their slave-demon.

Bill had send an invitation to the Gleeful twins a few days ago, giving them a time and a place to meet. Much to Dipper's disappointment Bill had not given him more insight into the content of the letter. It nagged at Dipper and some point hidden deep within his heart was already expecting betrayal, but on the other hand, Dipper's options were beyond limited, so he tried his best to trust Bill. The demon had told him, that the less he knew the better and Dipper really tried hard to believe him.

While Bill was meeting with the twins, Dipper was to meet with Will. Bill had assured him over and over again, that under no circumstances Will would attend the secret meeting and that he would trick Will into believing that the twins send him away on a pointless mission to get rid of him. That was were Dipper came into play. He would catch Will off guard and persuade him to help close the portals once and for all, so that the Gleeful twins would stay inside their own dimension for good.

The details were debatable, but for now, it was all they had.

“Are you ready Pine tree?” Bill turned to Dipper and gave him a broad smile. The multicolours from the portal cast a beautiful pattern on the demon's face and Dipper squeezed the other's hand and nodded.

They made a step forward and again Dipper felt a pull as if his body was torn in two, but this time he felt less nauseous after he entered the multiverse.

It didn't take long and they had made it to the exit back to Reverse Falls. Bill leaned in a last time and gave Dipper a soft kiss, before he jumped through the portal.

Dipper immediately felt panic rise inside his chest, but he patiently waited like they had agreed upon in advance. Carefully he counted the time, until it was finally his turn, to enter.

He held his breath and jumped.

When Dipper opened his eyes he wasn't sure what to expect and immediately held up his arms in defence. Soon however he realized that there was no ambush and he was standing all alone inside the basement of the shack.

Taking several deep breaths he tried to prepare himself for the task ahead. He recalled the mental image of Dipper Gleeful: confident, good looking, powerful, cruel and wicked.

The brunet adjusted his posture, he stood tall and graceful and then he changed his facial expression to something, which he hoped, looked a little arrogant.

Then he walked with fast steps towards the elevator and pushed the button.

When the elevator doors opened again, it was not Dipper Pines, who stepped outside, but Mason Dipper Gleeful, at least a perfect copy of him.

Dipper ignored everyone he came across inside the shack and just walked straight on to his destination. Most of the people hastily jumped out of the way, when they spotted him and mumbled some words of excuse. They were below his attention, so he never once replied.

After a walk of around 20 minutes Dipper had finally arrived at his destination. Since no one had stopped him so far, he felt confident that the plan was maybe still working as intended, but he couldn't help but worry about Bill. A second his well rehearsed façade was about to crumble, but he quickly adjusted it and approached the building ahead of him.

When Bill had first suggested the Motel to meet up with Will, Dipper had instantly rejected the idea. It felt much too cheap for Dipper Gleefuls taste and it screamed seduction trap all over. In the end Dipper still lost the discussion, because Bill had the better arguments. Of course no one would suspect a Gleeful to enter a cheap Motel and that was exactly why it was so brilliant if Dipper Gleeful wanted to finally have some fun with his demon without anyone else to notice.

Dipper's stomach started to churn by the thought of what was laying ahead of him. He just wasn't ready for this. Still, there was hardly anyone else who could do this and the prospect of the Gleeful twins terrorising his own dimension was worse than Bill with his Weirdmageddon. Compared to them Bill seemed quite soft.

With a confident push Dipper swung open the door of room 26 that wasn't locked, just as Bill had promised him.

Inside the room were two queen sized beds, covered by bedsheets that had the most ugly patterns on it. Opposite the beds was a small dresser and on top a dusty fake flower on a lace cover.

On one of the beds Will was sitting, his eyes wide open in shock and he was just about to scramble back to his feet in order to properly greet his master, when Dipper made a gesture to cut him off.

Will froze up and fell back on the bed, seemingly confused about the meaning of this meeting.

“Strip!” Dipper ordered the demon, while he loosened the bolo-tie around his neck.

Will's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets and his mouth helplessly opened and closed. Dipper couldn't help but feel pity for the demon, but right now, he had to focus on his part and there was no pity left for anyone.

“Master Gleeful, I...I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to come here. Did something happen?”

Poor Will tried to buy himself some time, confusion written all over his face.

Dipper however approached the demon even further until he was standing right in front of him. He then put up one knee on the bed and trapped Will between his legs. Then Dipper leaned forwards until his lips were nearly touching the other's ear.

“I can go wherever I want. Now s-t-r-i-p.”

Dipper heard Will inhale deeply, followed by a sigh, when Dipper's lips made contact with the soft skin right below Will's ear.

Inside Dipper's head he started to feel disgusted with himself and he tried to justify his actions by telling himself over and over that this was Bill's twin, so it was basically Bill, only a bit different. Also Bill had given him not only the permission to kiss another, but he had also exactly told him how to do it.

Dipper drew back from Will and then pushed the demon down onto the bed, while he himself positioned himself on top of him. Without further ado he pressed their lips together.

There was absolutely no resistance coming from Will, he seemed to happily accept whatever fate his master had in store for him.

Inwardly Dipper was screaming at Will to at least have a little self respect. Dipper Gleeful treated him like vermin and he still liked him? Then again, Dipper had to admit that he was not much better himself, when it came to liking people that had already abused him.

While Dipper and Will's tongues were entwined with each other, Dipper fumbled with Will's clothes, but since his method of opening buttons was extremely unsuccessful, he just ripped the whole thing apart. It was very much something that Dipper Gleeful would do, so it just added to the show.

Soon his hand made contact with Will's bare chest and the demon pulled away from the kiss in order to breath and at the same time whimper in happy anticipation.

Slowly Dipper sat up, straddling the demon between his tights and taking in the sight in front of him. Will's eyes were half closed, his face flushed and his arms were defensively resting above his had, as if the chains he was wearing around his wrists were actually restraining him from further movement. He was the picture of obedience.

With one swift motion, Dipper tore the rest of Will's shirt out of the way, so that his whole chest was now exposed. He then leaned down and bit a few times on the soft skin at Will's neck. Immediately Will's hips pressed upwards and a moan escaped the demons lips.

'What the hell am I doing, what the hell am I doing??' Dipper chanted inwardly, much to his own surprise he also couldn't help, but start feeling affected himself by what he was doing and the way Will was responding to him.

Soon this would also be more than clear to Will, the way Dipper was right now sitting on top of him, so he quickly lifted himself back up on all fours.

Will mourning the lost contact, started to whimper, but did nothing to regain it. The brunet placed some love-bites along the throat and then kissed his way down to Will's nipples.

Dipper's own face was starting to flush pink and he had more and more difficulties to actually control his actions the way Bill had planned it out for him.

He licked the hard bead on Will's chest, which made the blue haired man under him shiver.

Lucky for Dipper that Will was so dismissive that he did not dare to initiate any contact himself. Dipper swore, if anything would make contact with his groin right now, he would be beyond lost.

So in order to not lose the rest of his dignity, Dipper decided to end this a little sooner, than intended.

Within the last couple of weeks Bill had taught him some tricks. Of course this had all happened for the greater good. Most of the times Dipper had not been able to pay too much attention to Bill's explanations, but nevertheless it had helped to make him feel a little more comfortable with the situation he was now finding himself in. Dipper had been allowed to practice on Bill beforehand and Bill had been a very convincing Will. Up to now everything had happened the way the demon had predicted it.

Steeling his resolve, Dipper's hand travelled down Will's chest, until he shoved it under the waistband, but before he could make contact with the object of desire, he was suddenly stopped.

Will had reached out and grabbed Dipper's wrist, but without force, only enough to make Dipper stop dead in his action.

“What?” Dipper asked in confusion and immediately knew that he had revealed his identity. Desperately trying to make up for the faux pas, he yanked his hand free.

“Who the hell allowed you to stop me?” Dipper barked, but with less conviction.

In order to keep up with his role, he stood up from the bed turning his back to Will. Which was also effectively hiding the bulge in his own pants.

“What a pitiful sigh you are. Get yourself dressed!”

Dipper ordered, his voice a little hoarse.

However what Dipper had not expected were the pair of arms that suddenly came hugging him from behind.

“Thank you so much Master Pines.”

'F**k!' was the only thought that Dipper's mind was able to process.

“Please don't hate me Master Pines. Although your performance was very convincing it was easy for my unworthy being to see through it from the beginning. Master Gleeful is perfect in every aspect and although Master Pines is very close, it's not hard to see, that you are just not the same.”

Dipper felt panic rise inside his chest. He was done for. He was dead.

At the same time Will's touch was light and not threatening at all. His head leaned against Dipper's back as if he was holding an old friend.

“But if you knew, why did you play along?” Dipper couldn't help but ask, prolonging the time he had left to live.

Will chuckled into the fabric of Dipper's vest.

“I wanted to feel loved for once,” his voice sounded a little sad and Dipper could hardly blame him for this.

“I take it this was Bill's idea?”

“Yes,” Dipper didn't see a reason why he should hide the truth, now that he was exposed.

He felt Will nod behind his back.

“I see.”

Will let go off Dipper and he turned him around and looked at the brunet with a serious expression.

“Master Pines, since you sacrificed yourself to show me how love feels, I think I owe you something. I can't help you with the Gleeful twins, but I would like to tell you a secret.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very good news! I finished writing this story a few days ago and I can't believe that I really made it this far ;_;. I started this over a year ago and well, it went a little out of hand :'D.  
> So, I will post all chapters bit by bit in the next few days. The end is near!
> 
> Also this chapter is the reason why I named the story "All of you in my memory". I hope it makes sense for anyone else, too...^^°
> 
> Again thanks to everyone commenting or leaving a kudo! You are the best <3<3!!
> 
> *****Trigger Warning****
> 
> Attempted Suicide!

It was already night, when Dipper walked through the rain heading for the place Bill had instructed him to meet with him after the mission.

He had no idea what kind of Gravity Falls this was, but he hated it. Everything about it felt narrow and depressive. The buildings looked desolate and somehow it was as if someone had erased all the colour from Dipper's vision. Still, right now it was quite ironic, that his surroundings would mirror his feelings so well.

When he finally arrived at the building Bill had told him to go, he pushed open the door and entered, content to finally get away from the constant downpour of rain.

Dipper wasn't sure how to feel. Somehow he hoped that Bill had managed to escape the twins, but on the otherhand he dreaded to look the other into the eyes. The words Will had told him, were still ringing in his ears and he just did not want to believe it.

With one hand Dipper removed some sticky strands of hair from his forehead and walked through the empty corridor into what looked like a living room.

There were not a lot of furnitures to begin with. An old coffee table and a worn out sofa were arranged on an ugly looking carpet next to an empty fireplace. The only colour that illuminated the room was the bright yellow shirt, that Bill was wearing who leaned against the wall and immediately looked up, when Dipper entered the room.

“Pine Tree...,” he was about to say, but swallowed his words, when he saw Dipper's expression.

“What happened?” he asked worriedly, but did not approach.

Dipper had always been bad at holding back his feelings therefore everything he felt was surfacing on his face a look of anger and disappointment.

His hands started to shake and it took him a moment before he could speak again.

“So, it was all part of your plan wasn't it? Making me fall in love with you and everything?”

The brunet looked at the floor, roughly biting his lips, while he waited for Bill to reply. Some part of Dipper already expected Bill to laugh and tell him how stupid he was, for falling for him and that he had always been an easy prey, but when nothing came back, Dipper looked up again.

Bill was still standing at the opposite wall a look of bewilderment on his face.

“Kid,...what are you saying? What happened?”

Now the demon was reaching out one hand and started to approach the other, but Dipper held up his hands and made two steps backwards.

“No! Don't get near me!” He shouted and a tear was rolling down his cheek.

“Congratulation, Bill, you have me now. I'm all yours, so do with me as you please. I don't care if you kill me. You broke me.”

Bill's eyes widened as he shook his head.

“Dipper, what are you talking about? Please, tell me what happened, please? I don’t understand...”

The demon raked a hand through his hair, seemingly struggling with the idea to just reach over and hug Dipper.

There was a short pause before Dipper stumbled backwards and leaned against the cold wall, shielding his eyes to hide the tears.

“Will told me everything. About the deal that you made with the twins in order to get your triangle form back and at the same time get your revenge for Weirdmageddon.”

“What?” Bill's voice sounded concerned.

Dipper removed his hand from his blood-shot eyes, fixing the demon directly when he spoke again.

“Yes, he told me everything. You remember when I visited the Magicians show, you told me that they planted a thought into everyone’s subconscious and the person would inevitable act upon it. Will told me that you made them plant the thought, that I would fall in love with you.”

Dipper's voice broke at the end and he started to sob uncontrollably. Holding his stomach he slowly slipped down the wall until he sat on the floor, his legs tucked up and resting his head on his crossed arms.

It was too much for Dipper. If Bill didn't really love him, if he had only played with his feeling, he did not want to live anymore. He did not care if the twins were about to destroy his dimension, he didn't care about anything. The empty feeling inside his chest was hurting him so badly, he was sure it was worse than dying.

Through the fog of his tears Dipper sensed some movement and Bill had squat down.

“Please Dipper listen to me. That's just not true. All of it.”

“How on earth should I believe anything that you are telling me now?!” Dipper leashed out, glowering at the other, who did not back away.

“Dipper, why do you believe in Will, but not in me? Don't you see, they want to separate us, because this way we won't be a threat anymore.”

“Liar!!”

“No Dipper, it's the truth. I love you!”

“I don't want to hear this!” Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs, while at the same time he felt like throwing up.

Bill then slowly stood up, leaving the other some space.

“If you don't trust me, I can show you.”

This somehow made Dipper curious and he sniffed a few times.

“How?”

“Like I told you. If you enter the mindscape you can erase the thought that was planted there by the twins.”

For a second Dipper forgot his sadness and he sprung to his feet.

“As if I would EVER let you into my mindscape again! You really are crazy Bill!!”

Bill crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“It's the only way. Either you find out the truth or life with a lie. It's your choice.”

Dipper chewed on the inside of his cheeks while contemplating his options. Somehow Bill was right, Dipper had the chance to find out the truth and maybe even get rid of the thing that the twins had left inside his mind.

Also a small part of him wished to vindicate Bill, but still, they were talking about his mind, his memories, all his memories. There were things hidden Dipper never wanted to see again. There were things he buried there, that no one ever should be able to see.

The constant pouring of the rain from the outside was the only sound that could be heard, while Dipper fought with himself.

“I can't...,” he finally stammered.

“Why not? What do you have to lose?”

“It's my mindscape, my mind, that's private.”

Bill huffed, but with a kind smile.

“When I first met you a few months ago, I couldn't help but think that you are different from back then when you were still a kid. First I thought you had just grown up, but after some time...I think you are hiding something. Not from me, but from yourself and this is holding you back from all the things you actually could do. As if you feel guilty and don't allow yourself to feel happiness.”

Dipper's eyes widened in shock, he opened his mouth in denial, but closed it again without a word.

“I'm not hiding anything,” Dipper finally mumbled.

“Really?” Bill mocked him.

“Then it should be fine for me to enter your mind and have a look around, no?”

“Yeah, there is nothing special! You will get bored to death!”

Bill laughed heartily.

“Ok, then lets got,” he smiled and took one of Dipper's hands into his.

“Are you ready, kid?”

“What? Now?”

Bill kissed Dipper's forehead and the world around him turned black.

When Dipper opened his eyes again he was inside a huge old library that had several stores filled with books that stretched on for miles and miles. Each floor was connected by an iron winding staircase and at the ceiling was a colourful mosaic, that bathed everything into a warm light. It was mesmerizing to watch.

Slowly Dipper stood up and took in the scene.

“Wow,” he laughed, “this is my mindscape. Pretty impressive!”

“I didn't expect less,” a voice next to him announced and it nearly made Dipper jump.

When he turned around, he saw a tiny floating yellow triangle next to him.

“Bill!”

“Yeah, who else?” he stemmed his tiny fists on his sides, giving Dipper a sceptical look with his singular eye.

“Why are you a triangle again?”

“Because this is my most powerful form and we are so to say on a territory of which I am most accustomed to.”

“Ok...,” Dipper took the little triangle and placed him onto his shoulder.

“Where do we start?”

“Each book represents a memory of yours, but I think we are looking for something rather special.”

“Hm, ok.”

Dipper approached one book at random and pulled it out. He had opened it for about half a second, before he hastily closed it again and had put it back into the shelve, his face flush pink.

Bill was howling with laughter on his shoulder.

“Hahahahhaha Pine Tree! Brilliant, this picture of you and your sister naked in the bathtub, dressed with bubbles only, I really needed to see that.”

“Shut up!” Dipper ordered and hastily left the place. Bill was moping imaginary tears from his eye, obviously enjoying himself.

Before Dipper opened another book, he studied the aisles a little closer. Since this was his mindscape it wasn't very hard for him to figure out in what kind of order the memories had been stored. Of course it was all chronological. Important memories were easy to reach, difficult memories were high up, memories he didn't care too much about were in the row near the floor.

Dipper skipped through some books, sometimes it made him smile, sometimes it made him frown.

Bill had also started to float through the area and when he had finally found the book with the memory of their first encounter he had brought it over to Dipper.

“My apology for entering your Gruncles mind. I only did it because of the deal with Gideon. I hope you understand.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and closed the book again.

“No hard feelings.”

The triangle patted Dipper's hair and they both continued to stroll through the library.

Suddenly something made Dipper stop and his head turned around.

There were all three diaries lined up at one place and when Dipper came closer he felt that something was off.

“What's wrong?” Bill asked.

“I don't know...,” Dipper walked closer to the books and although he was sure he knew the content by heart, the pages of the books were empty.

“Huh?” Dipper wondered.

Bill tapped his finger against his non-existent mouth.

“Clearly your mind wants to hide something from you here.”

“I came that far myself, thank you, but how does it work?”

“Kid, this is your brain, so figure it out yourself.”

“Hm...I got it! I need a black light!”

Without further ado, Bill handed him one over.

“Thanks,” Dipper beamed and switched it on.

Of course the pages only showed a messages written in a cipher sequence, which made Dipper frown once again.

“Damn this could take weeks to decipher it.”

“Pfft,” Bill laughed and started to read out the text.

“Dipper, this is Dipper, if you ever read this, don't say I didn't warn you! You store your worst memories inside the hidden basement. Don't ever go there! I mean it! Just don't! Trust me, I'm you. But in case you really have to go there, just pull out the third book from the right. It's a hidden door.”

Dipper did a face-palm, too embarrassed to look at Bill, who would have been grinning from ear to ear, if he had a mouth to begin with.

“Ok, let's go.”

They both held their breath when Dipper pulled out the book. With a rumble a shelf behind them started to move and a dark corridor came into view. Carefully Dipper looked inside, but only saw a long staircase that led very far down.

He nodded at Bill and both of them started to decent into the darkness. Every now and then there was a torch illuminating their way until they finally reached the bottom.

It was not nearly as fancy as the top floor. There was a long and eerie corridor and there were barred wards to each side.

Slowly Dipper approached one of the cells and looked inside. There was a platform with a heavy book on top, that was sealed by several chains.

When Dipper made contact with one of the bars, it crumbled under his touch and Dipper and Bill stepped closer to the book.

The title was made from jiggly eyes, that were glued on top of the cover.

“Sock Opera,” Bill read, which made Dipper flinch.

“No need to open that one,” he said and turned away.

“What? Why not, I think it was hilarious!” Bill protested.

“Bill,...there is a reason why this memory is down here. I'm not particularly fond of it. Truth, it was rather traumatizing.”

“Aww Pine Tree, I'm a little sorry, but not entirely,” Bill apologized and gave Dipper a wink with his one eye.

The next book they found was “Weirdmageddon”. There was no need to say anything about this and finally at the end of the corridor there was a heavy door made from iron that was protected by seven different kind of combination locks.

Bill looked at Dipper questioningly, while the other only shrugged and started entering some combinations.

Within less than a few minutes all locks had fallen to the ground and Bill whistled approvingly.

“Not bad at all kid.”

“Like you said, my mind, my rules.”

Dipper pulled open the door with one swift motion and they both stared into darkness.

“Any idea what we will find in there?” Bill asked.

The brunet however did not reply and made a step forwards. Immediately he was swallowed by the black clouds and started to fall. If it wasn't for the little demon that grabbed him by his collar, he was sure that he would have had a hard impact with the ground, but like this they floated until they finally hit some kind of base.

The moment Dipper had touched down, the smoke lifted and the memory was revealed.

Dipper was back in London. It was some day in autumn, it was already getting dark and it was raining. On the ground the fallen leaves had been crumbled down by passing cars. In the near distance they could hear trains passing. Overall the atmosphere wasn't very inviting and it made Dipper shiver.

From a street nearby suddenly another Dipper came into view. He was wearing an old jeans and a blue hoodie that he had zipped up to his chin. His clothes were soaked through and through by the rain and although he was shivering, he did not seem to mind. He gave the impression of a dog, that had been chased away from his home.

Although most of his face was hidden behind the hair that was sticking to his face, it was easy to spot the puffy eyes and the red nose. He had been crying.

The Dipper who was watching the scene unfold, felt like he was punched into his stomach. He remembered, he remembered every second of this day vividly and he wanted to run as far away as possible.

However before he could move, Bill had put one of his tiny hands on his shoulder.

“You need to see this. You need to remember.”

“No...,” Dipper groaned.

“Not this,” he shook his head and closed his eyes, “please let us go away.”

“I'm sorry Dipper, but this is important.”

Bill floated as close as he could and gave Dipper a hug.

“Be strong! I know you can do it.”

Taking some deep breathes Dipper finally reopened his eyes. He seemed to have made a decision and silently he walked on, following the Dipper from the past.

The past Dipper seemed to have a certain destination. While they continued to follow, the noise of the passing trains became louder and louder until a bridge came into view that was build over train tracks.

While the past Dipper continued his way, the actual Dipper froze to the spot, swaying.

“Oh god no,...”

He covered his eyes with one hand.

“This is even worse than I remembered it.”

There was no need for Bill to say anything more. Dipper had soon regained his composure and when they saw that past Dipper had stopped, they stopped, too.

The Dipper from the memory was now standing in the middle of the bridge and he was holding onto the railings, his eyes empty.

Dipper held his breath, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. For several minutes, nothing more was happening and the only sound they could hear was the raindrops falling to the ground until another train was whistling in the distance.

As if this had been some sort of signal, the Dipper on the bridge unfroze and climbed over the fence.

“No! You idiot!” Dipper screamed and reached out to his other self, but of course he was invisible for his memory.

Now the Dipper wearing the hoodie was just one step away from falling to the ground and ultimately if timed well, he would get hit by the approaching train.

“No! NO! NO! STOP IT! YOU IDIOT! NO! THINK OF MABEL! THE GRUNKLES! THEY LOVE YOU!!”

Dipper now screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his face, while he was sprinting towards the bridge, desperately trying to save his past self from jumping.

Since Dipper's vision had been blurred by tears he had missed a few seconds and when he arrived on the bridge, the other Dipper had climbed back to safety and was crumbled to the ground crying his eyes out.

Now the future Dipper and the past Dipper were standing opposite each other. Future Dipper was so relieved he choked on his own sobs, witch now turned into laughter.

He bent down and hugged himself.

“Thank you Dipper! For once you made the right decision. Thank you!”


End file.
